Sinnoh's Heroes
by Username Requested
Summary: No longer accepting OC's. Team Nova has rose from Team Galactic ashes and are intent on fulfilling Cyrus's dreams. But is that really the case? Now Rae, Dylan and Celina are thrown into the mix, while travelling the Sinnoh region. Who will win this war?
1. OC Gym Leader Submission

**A new story now, it's the future in Sinnoh and all the gym leaders, elite four and champion have retired so it's up to your imagination to create 13 OC's. All Gym leader/Elite four OC's must have a specialised type. The pokemon could be from any region though cannot be a legendary. Gym leaders can have 3-4 pokemon, elite four can have 5 pokemon and the champion 6. You can either send it in a review or PM me.**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Age: (From 10-60)

Gender:

Hometown: (Must be someplace in Sinnoh)

Appearance: (build, height, skin tone, figure, hair colour, hair length, hair style and eye colour)

Clothing: (What they wear)

Specialised type: (What type of pokemon they use)

Personality: (Must be a paragraph)

History: (A paragraph of why they chose the specific type and what they admire about it as well as how they became of that position as well as who inspired them)

Pokemon: (Name-Types-Nature-Ability-Moves)

Position: (Gym Leader, Elite Four, Champion)

Pastime: (What does your OC like to do in their free time?)

Here is the main OC.

Name: Rae Blake.

Age: 14.

Gender: Female.

Hometown: Sandgem Town

Appearance: Rae has an athletic build, measures to be 5"5 tall and her complexion is pale. She has shoulder length loose, wavy violet hair with a couple pink streaks running through her bangs that cover her left side of her midnight blue eyes.

Clothing: Rae wears a white polo shirt with a grey sleeveless vest and a loose red tie dangling from her neck. Half of her thighs are covered with dark grey biker shorts with her pokemon belt hanging from her hips and never leaves her house without her mud coated black converse.

Specialised type: She's random types.

Personality: Rae is hot-headed, impatient and very, very violent. She is the type of girl to roll around in the mud without a care in the world which resulted in her being a smart, sporty tomboy who befriends boys more easily than girls. Rae always questions the highest authority wherever she goes and is very much a dramatic die hard. She is not easily scared and is sceptical about the supernatural. Rae is also clueless at times to know when a boy is flirting with her but when she does find out about the flirting she resolves it with violence.

History: Rae comes from a long line of Pokemon breeders that ran a ranch in Sandgem Town but never really saw the appeal. Rae has always admired the title of Champion so she always dreamed of becoming the Sinnoh champ, though her two older brothers kept on teasing her about it and making fun of her goal of being Champion and believed Rae could never even get a single badge so she was determined to set out and prove her siblings.

Pokemon: You got to read the story to find out.

Position: A novice trainer.

Pastime: Rae loves playing the guitar or any kind of instrument and is surprisingly good at it as well as singing.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you lot send in OC's for me to write in. The OC's will appear in the story more than just gym challenges as they will appear in situations having to do with the resident evil gang trying to change the world for worse. I look forward to the reply's.<strong>


	2. Prologue

**Hi it's me and I would like to thank everyone for the submissions, don't get me wrong you can still submit OC's but they just won't be gym leaders, elite 4 or the Champion because I've decided on which ones to use. Now all the OC's will show up sooner or later in the story it's just not that often. I am also accepting trainer OC's it's just that the story would be boring without a trainer here or there so I'm letting you all send one in, I'm so lazy. =). I don't know what else to put so I'll just end it here after the disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I hate my brothers; I'm sure everyone does but what about two brothers that are twins and seem to have the same thoughts and goals about torturing you? Then your life is a living hell. Why am I so angry so early in the morning? Because they put Rebecca Black FULL BLAST! Right beside my ear, what's the first thing I do? Scream a stream of nasty words in their name and curse the days they were born.

"Calm down, Raelene." Twin #1 snickered knowing full well of how much I hate my full name. "Yeah wouldn't want you to burst that vein in your forehead." Twin #2 joked. "That vein popped a long time ago." I muttered inaudibly as I turned off the speaker and swung my legs out of my warm, cosy bed. Let me give you the displeasure of introducing my family. I am Rae Blake and those boneheads are my big brothers, Paul and Parker I wonder if we're even related.

I mean I look nothing like them, first off they have chestnut brown hair and eyes so grey they look like storm clouds and they are over 6 feet, me on the other hand, has- no sorry had, honey blonde hair which I recently died my hair violet and put in some hot pink streaks in my bangs, midnight blue eyes and is just 5"5. Sure I'm taller than my mother but I wish I was a little taller.

"So, todays the day you get a pokemon? Huh Raelene?" Paul asked. I glared at them. It was true, in an hour I would be an official pokemon trainer, I have been waiting for this ever since I was five which meant I waited nine years. You may be thinking why nine years I thought trainers got their pokemon when they were ten? Well the rule changed when I was nine years old after a newbie trainer boy was viscously attacked by pokemon in Eterna Forest, the irony especially since I was in the month of my tenth birthday. Now trainers wait until they're fourteen to obtain a pokemon license and an actual pokemon. So far I've been leaning against Turtwig mainly because he evolves into a kick-arse Torterra, though I've also been thinking about Chimchar but not too much, and Piplup is too cutesy for me, so definitely not.

"Like you need to ask, you've been telling me how much of a failure I would be ever since last month." I hissed, and get this. He smirked. "For a fourteen year old you're rather grumpy." Parker stated. I smiled at them before answering. "And whose fault is that?" I remarked, they both glared at me but being the kind of girl I am was not affected by their weak looks.

"Now get out of my room before I chuck the speakers at you." I glared at them. "Fine, fine, fine, don't get your knickers in a knot." Paul raised his hands in a 'whoa nilly' gesture, which resulted with me glaring harder at them while they snickered and left my room. I walked into my bathroom and took a long look in the mirror. I was staring straight at my purple hair; I dyed it because that's the girl I am. Not wanting to be like everybody else, some people think I dyed it for attention.

Well I did a little. But I've always been proud of who I was. As I took one last glance in the mirror, I went to the shower. After my shower I got dressed into my white button-up shirt, my grey vest with my red tie hanging loosely around my neck and my black biker shorts. As I walked (more like jumped) down each stair, my mum caught sight of what I was wearing with a disapproving gaze.

"Couldn't you wear more feminine clothing?" She asked. My mother was one of the beautiful women I have met considering she was 5"4. She had pretty dark chocolate eyes that radiated kindness and warmth, light sandy blonde hair that caught the reflexion of the sun, even what she wore made her look pretty with her 'Blake Ranch' work shirt, denim blue overalls and dark green gumboots. But to tell you the truth, I didn't care about looks I care more of sports and being coated in thick layers of mud.

"What? Rae's a girl?" Parker joked, that sent both twins in a fit of hysterics. I glared harshly at them but that didn't stop them but when mum glared at them they stopped immediately and had a look of pure terror on their faces. Yea, that's my mum, so sweet that she looks like a beautiful fragile Beautifly but on the inside a Gyarados. Though it is kind of true, I act more of a boy than a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm not straight, even me; a tomboy, has the occasional crush on a teen celebrity.

"Mum, where's dad?" I asked her, she turned her head and softened her eyes. "He's outside sweetie." She said. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the bench and filled it up with a bunch of chocolate chip pancakes. As I sat down I tore at them, shovelling a couple pancakes down my throat at once. "Slow down there, keep on eating like that the neighbours will think we don't even bother feeding you." A voice behind me joked.

I turned around and was met by my extremely tall dad. He towered above me and mum by 6"3, he was so tall that when I was little I was convinced he was a giant sent out to eat me by aliens not to mention he had my brother's chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. It makes me wonder that I have a family of brown eyes and yet I have blue. I smiled "Hi dad." "Hey Rae, so have you decided which pokemon you want?" he smiled down at me. "Yes, I want a Turtwig so if I train him right he'll evolve into a huge Torterra!" I exclaimed happily. "Knowing you, you would definitely mess it up." Paul smirked. "At least she's not going to be here for a long, long time. Though I feel sorry for the pokemon she ends up with." Parker snickered. "Shut up Tweedledum and Tweedledee" I hissed.

"Now, now children stop your bickering or you'll all end up painting the fences." Dad calmly said. "But I'll be on my adventure in less than an half an hour." I said. "So? You'll still paint the fence and that clock is half an hour late." He pointed to the clock above the T.V in the lounge. I love my dad. He's always so easy-going and care-free; he was hilarious too always forgetting the simple things. I admit I was kind of a daddy's girl.

At that exact moment my brain alerted me to what he just said my eyes widened in horror, I quickly looked up at the clock, it read 9:00 and I was supposed to be at the lab at 9:30. "CRAP!" I screamed. I quickly shoved the pancakes in my mouth and I just knew my mum was staring at me with more disapproval by watching me practically inhale my breakfast, I could've sworn she said "Just like her father."

After I swallowed I ran across the table and gave my mum and dad a peck on the cheek. "Where's our kiss on the cheek hmm?" Parker joked with his stupid smirk on his stupid face. I flipped him the bird as I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. I practically tore through Sandgem town. I mentally cursed. 'Why couldn't the lab be next door?' I thought as I was narrowly missing passing civilians. The lab was finally in sight as I ran with all my might to the door, only for it to swing open and bang me on the head.

I shrieked as I fell to the floor, I looked up to see three pairs of eyes looking down at me. There was a young man and a boy and girl looking to be my age. The young man looked to be in his early twenties and had dirty blonde hair that was a curly tousled mess and baby blue eyes that went well with his tan, his clothes consisted of a navy dress shirt, black baggy denim jeans and a professor's coat he was also barefooted. I recognized him immediately as Prof. Vanders.

The girl had auburn coloured hair that cascaded across her shoulders and hung loosely on her chest and grassy green eyes she had a lot of make-up on her face but made her pretty no less. She wore a green dress with a floral design that stopped at her knees, her white sandals; she was dressed a little too formal for a journey.

The boy however was quite handsome with his strawberry blonde hair and green eyes like the girl's except a couple shades darker. His shirt was a dark blue with a couple wave designs that was mostly covered by a black leather jacket, his jeans were a baggy faded grey. Let me tell you he looked, hot.

"OMG! I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to slam the door into you! And did I say I was sorry?" She rambled like a panicked lunatic. I waved my hand dismissively. "Don't worry nothing can crack this shell." I pointed to my head. "Besides it didn't even hurt." Lie. "Then why did you scream?" Hot guy asked. I glared at him, I don't care how hot he might look but that doesn't stop me from glaring. "It took me by surprise." I grounded through clenched teeth because of the agonising pain and the fact he got me.

"Don't worry about him; he's just naturally a smart-arse. I'm Celina Dockwood and this is my brother Dylan Dockwood." She rambled. "I'm Rae Blake." I introduced, throughout the introduction I noticed that both Celina and Dylan were staring at my hair. "Do you mind?" I asked with both my eyebrows raised. Celina looked straight at me with an apologetic frown. "Oh, I'm, so sorry its just tha-"she was interrupted by Dylan. "Why is your hair purple?" He asked rather bluntly. I scowled at him. "I tipped a bucket of paint all over my head." I growled sarcastically. "I died it, you moron." I yelled.

I finally decided to get off the ground. "Now, Professor Vanders, can I please have my pokemon now?" I asked taking control of my anger. He smiled. "Yes, let's go in." As I walked in I noticed Celina and Dylan following us inside. I looked at them questioningly, Celina spoke up. "We just want to observe." She smiled at me, she then looked at Dylan who harboured a bored look. She narrowed her eyes at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

He yelped in surprise and glared back at his sister. I studied them for a moment. They look nothing like siblings, sure they nearly have the same shade of eyes but that's it. "How exactly are youse two related?" I asked as we kept on walking through the lab and past various machines and scientists. "Fraternal twins." Dylan stated. I nodded and looked in front of me to find a machine with one pokeball in it. I frowned. "Why is there only one?" I asked the professor. He chuckled and pointed to Celina and Dylan. "They took the other two. You didn't possibly think you were the only one?" Prof. Vanders said. "No, but I thought you would've at least waited for me." I frowned.

Prof. Vanders waved it off. "I apologise Miss. Blake, though since only one is left you have no choice to take him." He placed the pokeball in my hand, which I didn't notice he had even picked it up. Hoping that I had Turtwig I let out the pokemon only to be surprised to see a little blue penguin standing where the beam struck the ground. My frown got even longer if that was possible.

The penguin pokemon stared at me before puffing his chest up and turning his back on me with a little squeak of his name. "That pokemon is Piplup. He is very proud species of Pokemon; he's the water type of the three." Prof. Vanders explained. The irony of getting the pokemon you didn't want the most. I abruptly turned around and glared at the other two trainers behind me. "Which one of youse took Turtwig?" I spat venomously. Dylan smirked and took a step forward.

'Ok, buddy being so damn hot is going to save you this time' I thought. I glared at him 'now what? He already took Turtwig so I can't get him, should I just threaten him? Punch him? Insult him? Ehh, I'll just threaten him. "I'm going to make you regret taking the pokemon that I wanted." And get this, he smiled. That rat bastard. "Sure, what are you going to do? Pour purple paint on me? I think I'm going to take my chances." He said. By now I was trembling with rage.

"Now if you don't mind I got places to be." Dylan turned around and left the lab. I should've just punched him. "Ok." The Professor drawled slowly and awkwardly. "Would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname?" I shook my head. "No." I stated bluntly. The professor now looked really awkward, I wonder why. "Now, Rae I have something I want to give you." I nodded and walked over to the table as he walked into the back of the room and through a door that I guessed as storage. I looked over to my right and noticed Celina standing right next to me.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her. "I want to see what he gives you." Celina said excitedly. I just stared at her. "Oh yea, you should return your Piplup." I looked over at Piplup; I got to admit he is cute. I smiled at him and he slowly let his chest fall. I smiled a little brighter and returned him into his pokeball. "You have a nice smile." I heard the husky, deep voice of Dylan on my left and blushed furiously. Ok I wasn't expecting that. I looked around the room awkwardly, refusing to meet his eyes. "Ok. Thanks I guess." I mumbled my words and turned my head to the front and I still felt him staring at me and that alone made my insides flatter.

Don't you dare judge me, what would you do if a hot guy you just met complimented you? Ok it was weird considering I only found out that he existed a couple minutes ago, but really, he could give a fire type a run for its money with his face alone besides I doubt that I have fallen for him or even got a little crush on him, it's probably because his hot. 'More like gorgeous' my thoughts screamed at me. 'Shut up inner voice.' I hissed at it. 'You love him, you want to marry him.' The voice said in a sing song kind of way. I felt my mouth drop open, but closed it before anyone knew it was open. 'I am not' I shrieked in my head.

I was appalled by my own thoughts and found it a blessing when Prof. Vanders came back in holding three devices similar to an IPod. "These are pokedexes. They are used for recording data on all kinds of pokemon and also tell you the moves a pokemon has learnt. Don't lose it, as it also counts as your ID cards." He explained as he passed us the pokedexes. I took it from his hand and studied it for a moment before taking Piplup's pokeball and scanning it with the camera lens at the back. "= Piplup the Penguin Pokemon. =" a robotic voice sounded from the speaker. "= Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high. Moves- Pound, Peck, Bubble and Bide. =" The voice sounded. "Sounds good." I murmured to myself. Well this would be an interesting adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that it doesn't sound too good, I tried to put in as much detail as possible the other chapters will hopefully be better than this and I'll also tell you how awkward it was in Rae's P.O.V and I made Rae the main character because I thought I should try a girls P.O.V for once and yeah. Note to readers I have all the OC's for gym leaders, elite 4 and champion but trainer OC's are needed. On another note if there is a review please tell me what a filler is and how do I know that I wrote one. Thank-you the trainer criteria will be featured underneath this authors note.<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hometown: (Could be from other regions)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Pokemon: (Please don't let them all be fully evolved and if you can put in some weak OC's or Pokemon)**

**1. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**2. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**3. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**4. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**5. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**6. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**I would love to read some submissions. Thank-you for reading.**


	3. Across The Shooting Sky

**I would like to say thank-you towards everyone who sent me an OC and reviewed the prologue and sorry that this chapter was took to long for me to update. Without you lot, my brain would've went 'KABOOM!' So thank-you again, I am still accepting trainer OC's but put them in an average level of trainers and there is a restriction of No legendry's and no Sinnoh starters read the criteria at the bottom on the prologue and send it in by PM/review. I hope that's not too much asking of you all. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, DYLAN! That's pretty much of what has been going through my head ever since I left Sandgem town. That bastard imprinted himself on my brain when I wasn't looking, and what's worse I'm with him and his twin sister now. Celina had the bright idea of travelling together to Jubilife city, and Prof. Vanders thought it was a swell idea. A very swell idea, if you could see me right now I would have a very evil face on me while looking at you very creepily.<p>

Anyway back to my problems. So here I am stuck with a very cheerful, bubbly girl that just won't stop yapping and a guy that apparently to my inner voice I love. See how I attract so much bad luck, even Leprechauns can't help me now. (A/N: I think saying that's ok because I'm Irish, I hope.)

"-so I fell off the bike and landed in the pond." Celina started giggling to herself as she finished sharing her most embarrassing moments, and people think I'm an attention seeker.

"Ok Celina, no offence but my ears are bleeding,"I told her. I heard a chuckle from behind me and immediately knew it was Dylan. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking until a voice broke the silence I had worked so hard to achieve.

"Hey you," A shout sounded from behind me.

I looked up to see a boy my age wearing a straw hat, wife beater and shorts while carrying a net, his eyes were so much of a dull, disgusting green I felt like throwing up the pancakes I had for breakfast if I looked into them a little longer, most of his hair was covered by his hat but that didn't stop stray black, greasy locks from worming their way out.

I pointed to myself in a 'who me?' gesture and he nodded. And get this, he was staring at my chest the little perv. "My face is up here Bucko," I spat.

He immediately looked at my face but had no signs of shame of shame or even a remote emotion of regret. "I locked eyes with you so battle we must," he sung in a dramatic tone, which was kind of gay if you ask me.

"I don't have to," I glared.

He looked taken back and flinched under my gaze. He then straightened up and looked me in the eyes, which were swimming in fear.

"Yes we do. You have too any way, no trainer can decline a battle request," he said smugly.

I continued to glare "And how would you know I was a trainer?" He smirked at me.

"Because I see a pokeball is around your waist," I looked down and saw Piplups pokeball at the back of my belt. He was probably checking out my ass, that stupid son of a bitch.

"Fine I'll battle you." I hissed and took my pokeball off my belt.

"Ok, if I win you leave me alone," I said "and if I win," he began. "You have to go on a date with me."

I was taken aback, my mouth hung open and I saw Dylan tense in the corner of my eye. "But first you got to dye your hair. I don't like chicks with crazy coloured hair," He said with distaste as he was observing my hair.

I glared at him and was about ready to pounce.

"YOU SICK FREAK!" I shrieked "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CHICK! AND LEAVE MY HAIR OUTTA THIS!" I continued screaming and pounced on him only to be stopped by Celina and god, Celina's stronger than she appears.

"Stop it, stop. Ok, all you have to do is win and then you won't go on a date with him." She soothed. I calmed down a bit, but that didn't stop me from whipping out the nastiest glare I could muster.

"Let's bring him down, Piplup." I called and in a flash of light the little penguin was on the field.

He puffed out his chest and glared at my opponent. "Oh, yeah I forgot. My name is Winston and you are?" he asked.

"Why would you want to know?" I hissed.

"Because after this battle you're officially my girlfriend," he smirked.

I clenched my teeth. "Like that's ever going to happen. But to be nice, I'm Rae Blake." I introduced, "it's a displeasure to meet you." I added with a fake sweet smile, but Winston chose to ignore it.

"Ray is too much of a boy's name so I'm going to call you… Ella. Now go Budew." I visibly tensed and grinded my teeth together so much that even Dylan and Celina could hear as he threw a pokeball that had a nice camouflage design on the top of it. In a green flash a green bud with a yellow face and closed eyes curious I took my Pokedex out of my bag and scanned the Pokemon

"= Budew, the Bud Pokemon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch. ="

Budew looked cute, but not as cute as Piplup. "I got the advantage." Winston smiled.

I smirked "I wouldn't think so Winnie." I pointed to the Budew. "Now use Peck."

Piplups beak began to glow white and seemed to get longer, as he charged at the Budew. "Absorb!" Winston called; as a green dot floated out of Budews mouth and flew to straight for Piplup, he flinched as the dot hit him and drained some of his energy but kept on running. As Piplup neared Budew he threw his beak down on top of him.

Budew cried out in pain and jumped back. "Budew use stun spore."

Budew inhaled deeply and then exhaled yellow particles towards Piplup.

"Piplup get out of the way than pound it!"

Piplup ran backwards to avoid the floating particles. After the stun spore dispersed Piplup ran up to Budew again and pounded Budew with his beak. "Bubble now." Piplup opened his mouth or beak whatever you want to call it and released a barrage of bubbles while still in close range with Budew.

Budew cried out and fell over. I smiled and Piplup turned towards me and smiled cheerfully "Congratulations Pipl-"I didn't get to finish as Winston called out over me "POISON STING!" He pointed at Piplup and his Budew immediately got up and fired a couple purple pins at Piplup.

Piplup cried out and fell to the ground still conscious, but seriously hurt. I glared up at Winston. "That was a dirty trick," I spat, he only smirked.

"Hey it got you didn't it. Stun spore now."

Budew let out an exhale of yellow particles that gathered around Piplup.

"Come on Rae, you can beat this kid's punk ass." Dylan shouted.

I looked over at him and nodded determinedly.

"Piplup let's try Bide." Piplup began to glow white but a sudden jolt was sent out of his body and left him panting in exhaustion. Winston smirked.

"I'm thinking a nice Pizza place in Jubilife, would that be nice Ella?"

"You are pathetic; the only way you can get a date is if you beat them."

"I do not."

"Yeah and rain falls upwards."

Just then Winston screamed in frustration. "Shut up. Budew Tackle." He shrieked.

His Budew then charged at Piplup who was still paralysed. Ok now I was worried. Budew was just about to hit Piplup, but then he was surrounded by a glowing light. Piplup stood on his feet and let out a cry has he let out a white blast of energy out of his body that lighted up the whole field.

After the light cleared Budew was on the ground unconscious for real now but Piplup didn't look much better as he was panting and near exhaustion "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE#$%&NOODLES!" Winston screamed while he returned his Budew and turned his head to me as he took off running to the east. "You just got lucky." Tell me about it.

I smiled at Piplup. "Well done, buddy." I whispered to him.

"You deserve a long rest." I returned him and put his pokeball in front of my belt.

"Hey, look its Jubilife." Celina pointed excitedly at the towering buildings. She grabbed mine and Dylan's arms and dragged us to the border. Wow that girl is really strong.

'She's gotta be if she has to fend off girls with a brother like hers. Now make your move before he gets taken.' My stupid inner voice said.

'I don't like him.' 'And hamburgers can see into the future. Don't deny it, you want to love him~' my mouth hung open. If I call that voice a bitch, am I calling myself a bitch?

"Let go off me now Celli." Dylan told her with a glare. Celina looked back at him and pouted.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because I'm not some kind of dog, Rae on the other hand…" he trailed off

"Hey, watch it."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Smack you upside the head."

"No you won't."

"And why not?"

"I'm too irresistible."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Will you two stop flirting?" Celina sighed.

I felt my mouth fall open and eyes widen. "We are not." I snapped, but the blush that spread across my cheeks ruined the whole 'I'm intimidating' thing I had going. Celina smirked. I glared at her. "I would just hate to break your nose."

Celina's face had a look of horror plastered on it as she ran behind her brother as if using him as a shield. "Well, looks like I'll be heading off now." I said. "I probably see you two around." I gave a mock salute and went on my way to the pokemon centre.

"Excuse me, Miss Blake?" a nurse with red hair in a bun called out from the counter. I walked up to the front, as she gave me a huge smile that made me smile back at her. "Your Piplup is a little tired and might take a while to get back to full strength but other than that he is just fine." My smile grew bigger.

"Thank-you," I said. "It's my job to heal pokemon and it gives me nothing but joy to look after them." she smiled. I smiled back and left the centre, but on my way out of the door I bumped into someone and was sent butt first on the ground. "Oh dear," a girls voice sounded panicked. I cursed myself and looked up at the girl.

The girl was wearing a fancy silver dress that went mid-thigh with a blue bow tied around her waist; her golden blonde hair framed her face perfectly and seemed to make her blue eyes that were the same shade of a clear blue sky, bulge with or without the help of make-up. To sum it all up, she was pretty.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," the girl reached out with one of her small yet perfect hands. "No it was my fault." I said as I took her hand. When I was back on my feet she shook my hand that was still locked with hers.

"I am Olivia Valence," she introduced as she drew her hand back and gave a small nod. "It is a pleasure to meet you." she finished, I felt a little ashamed that she was apologising to me. "No, I'm sorry, it was my fault and I'm Rae Blake." the girl in front of me sparked a flame of recognition, but I couldn't remember where from though.

"Hey there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere," a voice called from halfway down the street as another girl with long strawberry blonde hair flying in the wind, her electric blue eyes was trained on Olivia and I and her cherry red headphones were bouncing up and down around her neck as she ran, she wore dark denim Skinny jeans, red long sleeved skintight shirt with a V-neck that seemed to be hugging her slim body as the sleeves cover half of her hands with a black camisole underneath her shirt and black ankle boots.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I got the same notice as you did, that and I also wanted to watch the Star Show," the girl Lexi smiled. "I've always wanted to see one of Jubilife city's many festivals,"

"The Star Show?" I asked as the both nodded at me. "It's a festival where all of Jubilife turns off the lights and watches the meteor shower up in the sky, it happens once every ten years." Olivia explained. Wow, lucky I got here today.

"By the way who's this?" Lexi asked while staring at my hair. "You remember what happened last time when you started talking to a girl with crazy coloured hair." Olivia seemed to blush slightly at the memory. I began to wonder what happened.

"I'm Rae Blake," I introduced while holding my hand out, Lexi smiled. "Lexi Redstone. Elite four," she boasted… Wait? ELITE FOUR! "That's who you remind me of. You're the Elite four." I shouted. Pretty loudly too by the looks I was getting from people passing by, but who cares of what other people think about you?

"Oh, so you know who we are?" Olivia smiled. I gaped at her. "You're one of the elite four, of course I heard about you." I grinned like an idiot.

"That's… nice," Olivia smiled again.

"Now Olivia, about that investigation," Lexi motioned her head to the right.

Realisation dawned upon Olivia as she turned to me and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Rae but I have to go now, I have to… do league stuff now." she said. "It's ok, really." I smiled reassuringly.

"Thank-you Rae, Lexi where are we heading?" Olivia's voice trailed as Lexi and Olivia walked off and soon it was barely audible to me. "Right," I said to myself. "I need to train Piplup."

"Bu-bu-but, my pokemon were stronger than yours. HOW COULD I LOSE?" a young boy of ten screamed to the sky. Why is every trainer I battle sore losers?

It was a cliff face with a small hole making a door right in front of me. "What do you say Piplup? Should we check it out?" I asked the small penguin to my side. Piplup puffed up his chest and walked inside. "A simple nod could've been helpful." I muttered bitterly and followed the penguin. Never in my life would I have pictured myself saying that.

"Wow. For a cave it's not as dark as I expected it to be." I murmured. Well it wasn't, light was pouring out through the cracks in the walls, the water was illuminated into a neon greenish blue and torches among the walls in a neat line.

'Zhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!' a squeal came from above as a small blue bat with seemly no eyes swooped at me. "That thing doesn't even have eyes, so how the hell can it see me?" I asked myself. "Why am I talking to myself?" I shouted. Note to self: Get friends.

"Piplup bubble that thingy," I pointed at the bat pokemon that changed course and flew straight at Piplup while shooting small purple pins. Piplup sidestepped to the right and narrowly avoided the attack I recognised as poison sting, he looked up and fired bubbles from his mouth, hitting the bat full on.

"Now use peck and then pound," Piplup's beak grew and brightened as he raced up to the bat that looked like it was hovering over the ground and slammed his beak into it and swung one of his useless wings to smack it up the head.

I fumbled in my bag, looking for a pokeball. I checked the front pockets, back pockets, middle pockets, hell I even checked my pockets. But NO FREAKING POKEBALLS!

"Oh hell!" I whisper/shouted at no one in particular. I looked around really panicking now as I started twitching and moving my head to the left, right, up and down. I felt like beating someone up, but instead took it out on my poor unsuspecting back. Pfffft, it probably deserved it. And there I go talking to myself AGAIN.

"Stupid, Stupid bag, Can't even give me a stupid, stupid pokeball." I slammed my left fists down at it and cursed. "What the hell was that?" I hissed, as I opened the pocket and reached in. Guess what I pulled out. I dare you.

"Now you give me a bloody pokeball." I muttered bitterly. 'Pip, piplup,' Piplup squealed as I was brought out of 'fantasyland' by Piplup being hit by the bats wings. I long was I zoned out for? I thought as I observed Piplups bruised body.

"Anyway, pokeball go!" I shouted as I threw the pokeball at the bat. 'Zubat?' It squealed as it was sucked into the red and white sphere in a red light. The ball started to shake with the pokemon I assume called Zubat shook violently, before a small 'click' as the ball went stiff like a dead body.

"I think I caught it," I whispered. I walked over to the ball and an exhausted Piplup lying on the ground I grinned "Well done Piplup, I'm proud of you." Piplup beamed up at me as I returned him to his pokeball.

All right. I caught my first pokemon.

**Third person P.O.V**

"Captain, the I.N. team saved the data of the facility to the main software." The woman in the dark red cloak said to the black haired man currently situated in an office chair.

"Very good, what about the Y-sector?" the man asked his employee. "Is the virus downloaded?"

The woman nodded solemnly.

The man smirked. Finally, all the pieces are fitting together perfectly. "Good, inform the grunts. We will take our leave." the man commanded the woman as she nodded again as if under a spell.

"Hold it right there, you criminal scum." a young woman's voice spat.

"Lexi! We were going to be professional about this," a voice scolded Lexi.

"Yeah well we were going to be here earlier, but a certain someone stopped for a hotdog isn't that right Olivia?" Lexi scolded her back.

"That was you."

"It was? Oh yeah. Hehe."

"Can we bust them now? I got an appointment with my credit card after this bust."

"Always thinking about shopping aren't you? Do something else with your free time, like a sport, bungee jump? Skydiving? Play football?"

"Hey, shopping is a sport too."

"How so?"

"Running around to get the clothes that make me even more pretty."

"As much as I love seeing you both bicker, I really have somewhere to be and you are blocking the only exit in this room," the man stated with an annoyed tone.

"Shhh, we are talking." Olivia silenced him but keeping her eyes locked in a cold glare directed at Lexi.

"Oh, please I've seen you shop you take all the time in the world, you don't even run at all," Lexi hissed.

"Will youse two shut up!" a voice called out from behind the two arguing girls. A young woman around her late teens with brown hair that swayed around her shoulders, her caramel eyes were shielded by blacked rimmed glasses walked through the doors Lexi and Olivia were standing in front of, if she was in a crowd she would easily of been spotted with her orange and black chequered hoodie that was kept open to reveal her black tanktop, and her black mid-thigh shorts that clung to her thighs and yellow Converse.

"If you don't shut your traps he's going to get away. Again." The newcomer scowled at them.

"Fine." Lexi spat venomously.

"Good. Now," the newcomer turned to the black haired man. "I'm Samantha Riverdale gym leader of Oreburgh city and you're coming with me whether you want to or not." She calmly stated. The man however smirked.

"Tough chance. I'm not going to be arrested when I have so many tasks to fulfil for my commander." he said as he grabbed two pokeball's off of his belt. "Go, Aerodactyl," he called as a purple pterodactyl busted out of the pokeball and roared angrily.

"Aron show him what we got," Samantha called as she threw a black pokeball with two yellow stripes. In a bright flash a small pokemon covered with iron armour appeared before the pterodactyl pokemon. "Pfft, you think a pipsqueak like that can defeat my Aerodactyl. It's like you're trying to stop a bullet with your hand," the man smirked.

"We'll see about that. Iron defence," the gym leader called to her pokemon as the iron plates on Aron's body gleamed as his defence rose.

"Aerodactyl take that dwarf's pokemon out of commission with hyper beam,"

Samantha's teeth clenched together. "Nobody calls me short," she hissed. "Aron use block," Aron squealed as he was enveloped in a blue aura as it raised his defence again in time as a multi-coloured beam was fired from Aerodactyl's mouth and collided with Aron.

As the light hit Aron with full force he was pushed back a couple meters. As the beam dissipated Aron was panting heavily but not down. The man was gaping at Samantha's Aron. "How did your pokemon survive Aerodactyl's hyper beam?" he asked still gaping.

"Aron is a pokemon with high defence, so put in some moves to boost his defence makes him harder to knock out," she smirked. "Now Aron end this meaningless battle now, flash cannon," Samantha cried.

Aron crouched down a little and started glowing a metallic silver as he charged his power. Aron cried out as a ball of silver energy fired from his body and collided into Aerodactyl as it shrieked in pain and anger. It was powerful enough for a one hit knock-out.

The man's jaw dropped as his Aerodactyl tumbled out of the air in which it flew around in. The man grimaced as he held out his pokeball and returned his pokemon. "Tch, stupid thing," he frowned.

"So are you going to come over quietly? Or do I have to drag you out?" Samantha smirked while stepping closer.

The man however chuckled in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Lexi spat.

"Did you really think you can be able to put me in a cell?" The man began laughing hysterically. "Glaria activate the I.D.T," he said as the woman from before came in with a flat, circular device with a long chain.

"Yes master," she said with no emotion what so ever. Glaria moved closer to the man and grabbed the chain and wrapped it around his neck so the chain was around both of their necks.

"Good bye Miss Riverdale, hopefully I would crush you in the future so remember my name. Davos," He smirked as he pressed the middle of the I.D.T and both Davos and Glaria disappeared in a blink.

Samantha glared at the spot where Davos was last standing. Damn, he got away again she thought as she turned around to face Lexi and Olivia.

"Sammy, I…" Olivia trailed but looked down in shame.

"We're sorry midget," Lexi said quite ashamed with herself. "We were supposed to arrest him but we ended up getting an unfashionable evil man with a weird name on your bad side," she continued.

"I wish you wouldn't call me midget," Samantha spat. "But it's ok. You're both girly girls after all, you can't help but fight over the little stuff," she laughed.

"I resent that," Olivia glared but was ruined by the grin crossing her face.

"Come on let's get out of here, this place is probably inhabited by Gastly," Lexi said.

"But this is a new building,"

"Who cares?" Lexi smiled as she grabbed both girls' arms and began running through the door. "Let's go see the stars," she laughed.

Rae P.O.V

"Zubat, end this with wing attack," I called out to my newest pokemon.

Zubat's wings glowed as he dived from the air and struck my opponents Bidoof.

"BIDOOF!" the girl screamed as she ran to her pokemon. Right after she reached Bidoof's unconscious form she began to cry. "How… could… you do… something thi-this… mean?" she asked while blabbering with tears rolling quickly down her face. I was getting a little creped out, so what would you do? I ran.

Hey don't judge me; I know it wasn't nice to run away from a crying little girl but since when did I care of being nice? Besides it's not my fault she is a sore loser. Kind of like everyone else I battle, I seem to attract sore losers like a magnet, it's weird.

I finally made it back into Jubilife by sunset. I was walking to the pokemon centre when a voice broke into my own personal silence. "Oh hello again Rae," I turned around and found Olivia, Lexi and a short girl with strawberry blonde hair girl, kinda like Dylan's. Wait, why am I thinking about Dylan? I mean he's a total jerk. But man do I miss that guy right now. Forget I said that, OR else.

I smiled at them. "Hey Olivia, fancy running into you here." I said as I walked up to them.

"I know," Olivia smiled. "This is Samantha Riverdale by the way," she pointed to the strawberry blonde haired.

"Nice to meet you," Samantha smiled. "Now if you don't mind I got a gym to run. I'll see you two at the meeting on Thursday, I'll see you too Rae." She grinned, as she walked to the border of the town to Oreburgh city.

"Bye Sammy-girl," Olivia called while giggling as she waved her hand in the air.

"Yeah bye Midget," Lexi waved to while smirking. I watched in shock as Samantha flipped Lexi off, while still walking.

"Now let's go to the festival," Lexi said to Olivia. "We've got to go now but I hope to battle you someday," Lexi put her hand in front of her; I gripped her hand with mine and shook.

"I look forward to it," I smiled and we both released our grips.

Lexi turned around and walked further into the town with Olivia hot on her heels. "I'll see you later Rae." she called again; I waved good-bye and left for the pokemon centre.

As I was walking to the centre I found myself looking sub-consciously shifting my head at the buildings in Jubilife, until I saw him. A man with black hair and dark clothing with a pair of cool glasses on that seemed had the lens flashing.

I stared at him as he looked into nowhere, but he suddenly turned his gaze to me and a smirk spread on his most likely handsome face, I found myself backing away from him. His glasses were blurry but you could tell it was showing him images like in one of those spy movies that's always on t.v, he pulled a circular device from around his neck and clicked the button in the middle and disappeared within a millisecond.

My eyes blinked in confusion as I looked at where he was. I looked up into the star infested sky in confusion and I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of deja vu, as the first shooting star crossed the clear, dark sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Sorry the chapter took so long it's just that, I've been putting it off but here it finally is. I would like to thank CoffeeTarts for helping me with the story and I apologise if the story seems a little forced and rushed but I confess this is the most I've written for a chapter. I would also like to thank Avoxgirl for Olivia Valence, ColaVixen Inc for Lexi Redstone and CoffeeTarts with Samantha Riverdale. I hope I got your OC's personalities right. Read and review and I will deeply appreciate it. <strong>


	4. Celina in the Hole

`**I thank all of the people who read the previous chapter and gave me a lot of kind and supportive reviews and for that I am grateful for it all, and if I wasn't then something would be wrong with me. I don't know about you but every time I read a good review, my pride and a little bit of my ego gets higher. I do not own Pokemon, if I did then Ash Ketchum would not even of existed. Also there might be a little bad words but no nasty words like the f-word, c-word, s-word or any other word excluding the b-words. Please read and review, thank-you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"S-sir th-the files… are… are," the young scientist sitting at the main computer checking all the data bases after last night's break-in stuttered. An older man was glaring at nothing in particular but turned his gaze to the younger man who flinched automatically.

"Spit it out boy," the older scientist snapped at him and he immediately cowered.

"T-the d-data-banks are…" He trailed off in fear and started shrinking into his chair.

"What is IT Michaels," the old man continued glaring at Dr Michaels and he couldn't take it anymore so he clenched his eyes shut in fear.

"THEY WERE WIPED CLEAN!" Dr Michaels shouted in fear with both eyes still locked tightly together.

"What?" The older scientist said calmly and quietly, but you could still hear the undeniable rage in his tone, as well as a little fear.

Dr Michaels slowly opened his eyes as he watched his superior slump into an office chair, as if he was in severe emotional pain. "Everything is gone. No history, no files, no readings, no nothing. We don't even know what they took from the mainframe. All there is is this," Dr Michaels clicked on a file near the top-left of the computer screen, the only file that was even on the computer.

As he right clicked a window came up with an animated Aerodactyl flapping its wings in a never ending motion, laughing and squawking at the two. It seemed to be taunting them.

The older one stiffened and clenched his chair in anger. "Dr Michaels, go to the security booth and check all surveillance tapes. I want to know who did this and I want them thrown in iron island as soon as possible," he said calmly but deadly.

"Yes Prof. Dockwood," Dr Michaels bowed respectively and hurried off to the security booth. Prof. Dockwood ran a hand through his hair and slid it over his eyes as his body began to shake and tears ran down his cheeks.

Four years, he thought. Four years of missing his wives, children, grandchildren even his own birthday's, Christmas, school plays and social functions, all for nothing Prof. Dockwood continued wept for all the research that could reshape the world that took four years just to get to the half-way mark, was deleted just like that.

**Rae P.O.V**

I could only feel my eye twitch in irritation and unimaginable fury as I looked over my only obstacle to Canalave city. A BLOODY GIANT WHIRLPOOL! That thing was huge, it went out to the barrier of rocks and I'm surprised they weren't sucked in.

"Just glaring at it won't make it stop," a voice said behind me and I jumped a couple feet in the air. I turned around abruptly and glared but the person I saw in front of me made me glare harder at him.

"What do you want Dylan?" I half asked half spat. "I'm not in the mood to be subjected by your smartarseness," I kept on glaring at him.

"Smartarseness isn't even a word," he smirked knowing full well of how much that would annoy me. I glared harder at him, and that guy didn't even flinch. This is not my most scariest glare but it's close to it and he's just standing there looking all smug. But I got to say, it's very hot- No Rae, stop thinking about it.

"What do you want?" I asked giving in and dropping my glare. He frowned at me.

"Giving in already? That doesn't sound like you," he said.

"But we only met yesterday. How would you know that I don't give in easily?" My head tilted to the left in confusion and I stared at him as if to figure him out.

"Because in the short time I've known you, you don't easily give up, I know that for sure," he smiled and I felt a blush creep up my neck and sit at my cheeks. Stupid hormones, why can't you leave me alone? "Are you blushing?" Dylan smirked.

My eyes widened in shock and horror. He saw me blush, he saw me blush, he saw me blush, HE SAW ME FREAKIN BLUSH! "No, n-no, no, I don't blush, I n-ever b-blush not in a mil-lion years b-buddy," I stammered. I'm guessing my blush went from a simple red from across my cheeks to a VERY dark crimson all around my face. I'm saying the word blush more than I have ever said anything in under a minute.

Dylan's smirk got bigger but the next choice of words he said made my blush (I have to stop saying blush) even redder. I have a new drinking game, take a shot for every different shade of red I turn, people all around will be as drunk as an alcoholic on new year's eve. And those people get pretty crazy, anyway back to what Dylan said.

"Me and Celina are going to Oreburgh city since the way to Canalave is blocked and Celina thought it would be nice if you came with us, so she sent me off to find and ask you if you wanted to come with us, so will you?" he smiled and believe me that boy looks like a freaking god when he smiles and I had to restrain myself from just blurting out yes and jump into his strong looking arms. How can he look so hot at such a young age? I mean we're fourteen not freaking twenty.

"Fine, it beats going there alone anyway," I said and managed a little smile. Dylan grinned big but then dropped it as soon as he realised how goofy that grin looked. "Ok, we'll go now," he said as he walked west (I think its west, I can only tell North and South apart) back to Jubilife city. A thought dawned on me as me and Dylan was walking to the border of Jubilife that would lead us to Oreburgh city.

"Wait, where is Celina?"

"She's waiting at the border," Dylan said. Five minutes past while me and Dylan were walking we came across the border, there was no bubbly, teenage, surprisingly strong Celina. "So where is she?" I asked an equally confused Dylan.

"She grew wings and left for Hoenn. How am I supposed to know?" Dylan glared at me.

"A simple 'I don't know' could of sufficed,"

"Sorry, it's just that she said she would've been here," he sounded very worried. His amazingly adorable green eyes scanned the area for his twin sister. Wait? What? Not adorable no what am I thinking? Come on wise up Rae. But you got to admit it's sweet that he's worried about his sister. Where is all this coming from? I don't even consider him a friend.

"Maybe she went ahead," I suggested. He turned his gorgeous young face to mine and raised an eyebrow.

"She said she would have waited for me and you," he said.

"And you assumed that I will go with you before you asked, because," I shook my head slowly in confusion. Hey, people do that. But on a more important note, DYLAN BLUSHED. I really need that word taken out of my head.

"Because no one can say no to the ever so hot Dylan Dockwood," he smirked and just like that my only leverage over him (his blush) went just as quickly as it came.

"Keep telling yourself that," I muttered.

"Hey, you said yes didn't you," he asked as he stepped a little closer with that stupid yet very hot smirk still on his face. I think I've already said that before. Hmm it's true anyway. Whoa, whoa, what the hell is wrong with me?

"I only said yes because what would your life be without yours truly?" I smirked, and stepped back away from him and immediately had the urge to go back.

"A better one," he said coyly and he laughed out loud when I glared at him. This is gonna be a long day.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Hello? I need some help here," Celina called out from a very deep hole. Celina's eyes narrowed as she quickly became irritated that no one would help a poor damsel in distress. "I NEED SOME FRICKEN HELP HERE!" she screamed out from the six foot hole. Who thought that following a cute pokemon will get me into this? Celina thought.

Celina opened her mouth to scream again but was interrupted by a man and woman looking over the hole, though Celina couldn't tell their features as they were cloaked with dark raincoats, a pair of sunglasses and a dark coloured hat. "Would you looky here," the woman said with a southern accent. "We caught a little trainer," she smirked.

"But what should we do with her Aletra?" the man asked the woman known as Aletra.

"That's Captain Varian to you scumbag," Aletra spat at the man beside her. Celina couldn't see it but she felt the intensity of the glare.

The man stood up straight and saluted like if he forgot his place. "Yes Captain Varian," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do with m-me?" Celina asked genuinely scared now.

"Nothing much, steals your pokemon for one HA," Aletra cackled bitterly. The man started laughing with her but Aletra stopped laughing and glared at him. "You don't laugh," she said venomously as she slapped him upside the head.

The man cursed and glared at his superior. Celina stared up at them in shock, I think I could distract them, at least for a while Celina thought as she pulled out her Chimchar's pokeball. Celina silently released her pokemon and in a flash of light a chimp pokemon with orange fur and a small flame for a tail was released.

'Chimch…' Chimchar's mouth was quickly covered by Celina's hand to stop him from drawing attention. Chimchar glared at her trainer and pulled Celina's hand off of her mouth. She was about squeal at Celina before she heard talking from above and noticed the current predicament. Celina put her finger to her lips in a "hush" manner.

"Chara, I need you to use dig and make a hole through the side big enough for the both of us, think you could do it?" Celina asked her Chimchar, Chara. Chara nodded enthusiastically as she started clawing her hands on the side of the hole.

"No, I'm higher in the rankings so I get to do the evil laugh," Aletra argued with her inferior grunt.

"Oh, come on, I would've been a captain instead of you if you didn't take credit for that recon mission," the man yelled at Aletra.

"I deserved that promotion Tim, and if all things you took credit for everything I've done… Where did that girl go?" Aletra looked all around the hole and noticed a smaller hole on the side. "Grrr, she escaped!" Aletra shrieked. Just as she finished screaming Chara and Celina busted through the rocky surface of the ground a couple meters away from Aletra and Tim.

Celina blinked and adjusted to the light as she saw Aletra and Tim glaring at her. "Uh-oh," she gasped as she got up and took off running down the lane.

"Don't let her get away, she might inform the officials on our location," Aletra shrieked. Aletra pulled out a pokeball and threw it in front of her. "Luxio, dispose of that brat with Thunder Fang," In a flash of light a lion like pokemon stood proudly, its black mane went around its face, the front of Luxios torso was a light blue with two yellow stripes around its front legs, its hind legs was black as well as its tail with a small star shape feature at the tip.

Celina looked back briefly to see the Luxio gaining speed on her, she forced her legs to go faster, Chara was leading its way and turned around to face it but was quickly struck by its tail and belted to the side. Chara tried to stand up and protect her trainer but was stopped by a sudden jolt that sent her on her backside.

"CHARA!" Celina screamed at her fallen Chimchar too distracted to look where she was going and tripped on a rock. She felt her breath leave her as she fell with a giant thump. She got to her knees just in time to notice Luxio's electric charged fangs as it pounced on her. Celina screamed in fear and clenched her eyes in terror.

"LUXRAY, THUNDERBOLT!" a voice shouted as a wicked thunderbolt struck the charging Luxio in mid-air. The Luxio squealed as it was sent sprawling back to its trainer.

"Luxio," Aletra ran up to her fallen pokemon. She turned her gaze to the person who struck her pokemon and glared fiercely at them, "You'll pay for that you little bitch," Celina flinched and took the time to get up and run to Chara.

"Oh, Chara I am so sorry," Celina blabbered as she looked down at her half-conscious Chimchar. Chara opened one of her steely grey eyes and smiled at her trainer. Celina smiled back and returned her to her ball. Celina looked up at the person who saved her.

The girl's blonde hair was flowing in the wind like a superhero, but in Celina's eyes she was. "Wow, two captains in one week, seems like it's our lucky day, right Olivia?" the blonde haired girl mused.

"I would like to think so too Lexi," Olivia smirked at the two criminals. "Now, are you going to come quietly?" Olivia asked.

Tim immediately scrambled to get something out of his pocket in the meantime his hat flew off of his head to reveal dark brown hair and crystal blue eye he looked around fifteen which was a little too young to be mixed up with criminals but otherwise was considered quite handsome in Celina's eyes.

Olivia however didn't look alarmed and picked up a rock the same size as her palm off the ground and threw it with all of her momentum. The rock flew through the air and whacked against the back of Tim's head that knocked him out cold.

"And you say I am not sporty," Olivia smirked at Lexi who grumbled something under her breath in reply.

"You might've got Tim, but you haven't got me," Aletra cackled and then gripped a circular device from around her neck, Olivia's and Lexi's eyes widened in horror.

"Get her before she escapes," Lexi commanded and ran toward Aletra. Lexi pounced just as Aletra pressed the button and disappeared and landed flat on her face. "Damn it," Lexi cursed.

"Don't worry at least we got him," Olivia pointed at the unconscious man a couple meters in front of them.

"T-thank-you," Celina's soft voice spoke up. Lexi and Olivia looked at Celina as if just noticing her.

Lexi smiled at her. "Don't worry, what kind of elite four members would we be if we just left you to fend off that Luxio by yourself?"

'LUX," Luxray growled. Lexi and Olivia turned their attention to the now awakened man.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The man screamed as his vision cleared and he saw the Luxray with his fangs bared at him.

"Luxray stand back," Lexi commanded. The evolved form of Luxio glanced at his trainer and loyaly walked back to Lexi.

"Oh thank-you Miss," Tim bowed respectfully. "I was afraid that that… What is that pokemon? Wait a minute, who am I?" Tim started to freak out and started asking a lot of questions within the minute.

"I think I threw it a little too hard," Olivia mutterer sheepishly.

"No of course you didn't, we wanted him to have amnesia, then we could find that organisation by ourselves… OF COURSE YOU THREW IT HARD!" Lexi screeched.

"I am so sorry," Olivia backed up with two hands in front of her. Olivia looked at Celina as if just noticing her. "Do you need some assistance?" she asked.

"No thank-you," Celina said a smile grazing her face. "I think I should go now, my brother would be worried,"

"I didn't but its Celina. Celina Dockwood," she introduced.

"Well we'd better not keep you waiting," Lexi smiled as she and Olivia started walking down the road. "I'd probably see you again, but there's no guarantees," Lexi called over her shoulder.

"Good-bye Ms Dockwood," Olivia smiled as she walked a little faster to catch up with Lexi and Luxray.

**Rae P.O.V**

It had been one hour since we started looking for Celina in Jubilife and route 203 and still no luck finding her. I may never admit it but I was getting really worried.

"Celina, where have you been?" I heard Dylan shout from behind me and I immediately whirled around to see Celina caked in mud and dirt.

"Oh my god Celina, what happened to you?" I gasped as I ran over to her. I was starting to sound like a concerned friend. I mean I don't even know these people and I'm worrying my head off about them. I think it's very easy to make friends with me now. 'Says the girl who used to punch kids in the face if they got to close,' a voice in my head muttered.

I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular. "Well…" Celina trailed off and I turned my full attention on her. "There was this very cute pink pokemon. It looked like a small cute star…"

"Stars are giant balls of gas, and unless it was a pink Gastly which I heavily doubt, why would you follow it?" Dylan interrupted.

"Stop being such a smart-arse," Celina growled. "And why do you assume I followed it?" she challenged.

"Because you love cute pokemon, and seriously, you once followed a Combee into its hive just because it took some honey off of your toast," Dylan smirked. "And then you came home with Combee stings everywhere,"

I would be lying if I said I didn't roll on the floor laughing my guts out. When I finally had the strength to get back up I looked at Celina glaring at me and then that sent me into another set of hysterical laughter.

"I'm… so… sorry Celi…na," I said while still letting out some laughs. After five minutes I controlled myself. "I have never laughed that hard since my older brother Parker fell over and landed in Miltank crap," I began laughing again at the memory but this one took a couple more minutes to settle down from. But would you blame me? It was freaking HILARIOUS!

Celina glared at me before continuing her explanation. "So I followed the cute star shaped pokemon, don't you dare say anything Dylan," Celina snapped as Dylan opened his mouth.

"And then I fell into a hole, and then I was calling for help and then these two people wearing dark clothes looked into the hole and said something about stealing my pokemon and I was all nuh-uh and they were like yuh-huh and then they started arguing and then I used Chara's dig technique to make a hole big enough for me and her and then we got through to the surface and the woman's whose name was Aletra Varian ordered her Luxio to attack me and then I was saved by Lexi Redstone of the elite four and Olivia Valence that got the guy (his name was Tim) knocked down because she threw a rock at his head and now he has amnesia,"

I just stared at Celina. How the hell could she talk that fast and with not much breaths either? But being me I had to ruin the moment. "Was this Tim guy cute?" I asked and was immediately glared at by Dylan. "What? I'm just curious,"

"Oh he was. Shame he was a criminal, he had dark brown hair that blew in the breeze and crystal blue eyes that shined in the sun," Celina giggled. I tried to imagine him and ended up giggling like a little school girl.

"I bet I'm much hotter though," I heard Dylan mutter under his breath. Even though I can only imagine him I couldn't bring myself to disagree with him. What am I saying?

"Uh, are we ready to go now?" I asked the twins. They nodded yes and off we went to Oreburgh city. Though I felt a weird voodoo feeling of someone watching me and abruptly turned around to see a flash of raven hair run behind a building, I think I know that raven hair from somewhere, but I can't remember where.

So there we were. A super-hot guy with an ego bigger than all of Sinnoh, said hot guy's bubbly and always positive attitude that gets on your nerves twin sister and me the paranoid, purple haired girl that keeps twitching and looking back. This is going to be great, please note the sarcasm.

**Third person P.O.V (sorry for the constant P.O.V switches)**

"Tell me what you're planning!" Lexi Redstone shrieked at the teen in front of her. She and Tim were currently in a small square shaped questioning room that was dimly lit like in one of those stereotypical police shows with Tim tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Now, now Ms Redstone," a calm but at the same time cold voice said to her "We wouldn't want the boy to be scared of your uncontrolled fury which I find pathetic," the voice said from the shadows of the room.

Lexi clenched her teeth in anger. "Shut your fat trap Matthew," Lexi spat at him.

The man Matthew stepped out of the shadows his handsome appearance with his long black hair, pale skin and narrow dark eyes, he was roughly 6"2 which was a lot taller than Lexi.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Lexi asked him.

"The front door," he stated simply. Lexi was infuriated, not because he walked in unannounced or the fact he annoys her but the tone he used in his statement was the same tone a man tells his three year old child how something works. "You know the rectangle that opens and closes. You pull the handle down and push and then you let go off the handle and push it close. Are you with me so far?" Matthew smirked.

"I KNOW HOW A FRICKEN DOOR WORKS!" Lexi screamed.

"Could have fooled me," Matthew mutters quietly but loud enough for Lexi to hear him. Lexi clenched her fists and drew blood from her palm but ignored it. "Anyway I request for you to let this boy go,"

Lexi turned at him in shock. "What did you say?" she barely had enough patience left with this guy.

"I said I request you to let this boy go, eight words shouldn't be too hard for you,"

"Why should I?" Lexi challenged.

"Because he is doing work for me, I needed someone in this mysterious organisation to tell me what they're planning, and there you and that pesky girl go and give him a concussion,"

"A heads up would have been nice,"

"You would have screwed it up somehow,"

"I would not,"

"Oh please, remember the time I asked you to deliver my story to my publisher?"

"Yes I did and I gave it to him,"

"You gave him the second copy, god forbid what happened to the first,"

"I told you I was only going to get a V energy drink,"

"Can you please tell me when I can go to sleep soon?" Tim asked the arguing pair.

"QUIET!" both Matthew and Lexi yelled.

"Lexi untie him or so help me," Matthew spat angrily.

"What for? I need proof of him not being a traitor to society,"

Matthew smirked at her and dug through his pocket and took out a card. 'Keaton Shade' the identification card said with the Interpol logo at the top right and a picture of Tim at the left.

"H-he's y-your s-son?" Lexi stuttered as she looked between the Shade men. At the first look they had nothing on themselves appearance wise, but when Lexi looked closer she could tell of the similarities they had like they both had high cheekbones, the same facial structure, the same straight posture even their head shape.

"Yes he is, now if you don't mind I am taking him home," Matthew glared at Lexi as he untied his son. "I'll see you at the league annual meeting tomorrow," Matthew said as he and his son walked out of the front door leaving behind a very confused Lexi Redstone behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for chapter two, or five I really don't remember. I introduced another OC, Matthew Shade and I thank BLUEMAN4336 for sending him in. Please read and review and tell me what you think because I personally think I am rushing a little, I can't help but think I might finish this story in chapter 26 or something because I am aiming for the story to end at chapter 46 or to 50. Thank-you for reading and stay tuned to find out more on The Journey of Rae Blake.<strong>

**The Darkness Is Alive, says Hi.**


	5. Eyes of the Possessed

Hi again I'm back with what I think as another exciting instalment of Rae Blake. I thank all of the people who sent in the kind and helpful reviews, I deeply appreciate it, and I also apologise if this chapter sounds a little sexist, I'm really hoping it won't be but anyway sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Rae P.O.V

"No hesitation~ you only got four minutes to say the word~ four minutes- ha four minutes" Celina sang. She has been singing that fricken song for half an hour. Music and all, I think my tolerance for this girl has reached its limits and believe me it took a lot of restraint to not break something over her head, and there were a lot of opportunities.

Ok let me fill you in. Me, Celina and Dylan- you see if I were at home and said that out loud my mother would have corrected me saying it was Dylan, Celina and I. But now that I'm travelling I can get away with all my punctuation errors. That is like so sad.

Anyway the three of us have been walking for a day and a half now, and my legs are getting tired, my clothes are dirty and the red tie around my neck is fluttering in front of my face because of that BLASTED WIND! So I am very much ticked as it is.

"Who wants an encore?" Celina cried out loud with a ginormous grin on her face. I groaned and hit my head with my palm. When nobody answered her grin faltered a bit but did that stop her? No. "Okay people here it goes," Celina started up again and I saw a broken sharp plumbing pipe lying in the grass.

'Do it, you might not get another chance,' the voice in my head said urgently. I stopped walking and thought about it. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't give it a second thought. 'Just do it and blame it on Dylan' it said. I'm really confused with this voice.

'I thought you said I was in love with him'

'You are it's just that prison would make him much more hotter while doing all of those weight lifting'

'I don't think they do weight lifting'

'So, he'll still look super-hot. Maybe you follow him the next time he leaves for a nearby water source to push him in and see how water-proof his shirt is' this voice is way out of line. Where is it coming from, is it some kind of demented fantasy gone a little wild. I never thought a part of me like that ever existed.

I gaped as I started a mental argument with myself to be interrupted by Dylan's husky too old to be a fourteen year olds voice in front of me and let me tell you he was close enough to feel his body temperature rolling off of him. "Trying to catch flies?" he smirked and right then I felt an overwhelming instinct to swoon.

I was able to recover quick enough to fire a comeback. "Well… well… your face," I glared as I said that pathetic excuse for a comeback.

"Wow, you got me there."

"Shut up."

"Again? Wow you're such a tactical genius."

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop flirting?" Celina interrupted. "Seriously both of you need to control your hormones."

"I'm not flirting, he is but never me," I backed away from Dylan and a flash of hurt crossed his face but it hardened into a blank expression. "Though I can't blame him, it is me."

Dylan smirked "Oh please, your body is about as flabby as a Snorlax." he taunted.

I have never felt that offended than I did now in my entire life. I glared at him and stomped off muttering curses at him under my breath. I swear he will pay for that.

Dylan P.O.V (First time I'm doing Dylan's point of view. Hurrah for me)

I watched Rae's tense and slouched figure walk away, she was obviously angry, but what for? I was only joking and I really hope she knew that.

"Never, ever make fun of a girl's weight," Celina warned me. "We feel a little subconscious about it."

"But she knew I was joking right?" I asked her.

"Joking or not we females take being called fat as an offence; it is a federal law in the woman world." Celina nodded more to herself than me. "To tell you the truth I was a little surprised she didn't beat the ever loving crap out of you."

"Should I apologise?" I asked her. Wow I can't believe I'm going to the girl who thought that the Planet of the Apes was a documentary, for advice.

"Yes you should, you should also give her a little kiss too." she muttered the last part but I still heard it. If I was drinking I would probably spit it all out take another gulp and spit it out again.

"We only met her the other day and you're already planning that far ahead?" I asked her disbelief plain in my voice.

"Not that far, but far enough that I planned the names and looks of your future children,"

"Now this I would love to hear." I deadpanned.

"Ok first you'll have a little girl named Laura with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes, then you'll have two twins one boy and another girl named Henry and Celina Two both with whatever the hell Rae's natural hair colour is and emerald green eyes and finally a little boy that would look like a junior you with blue eyes named Darryl. I have so many plans for you two I even have half of the perfect wedding…" I quickly slapped my hand against her mouth.

"That voice box of yours will get you killed one day." I glared at her; she only glared back at me. Fourteen years of my glare must have toughened her up against it because she is not whimpering like she would always do. I felt a wet disgusting thing travelling up and down my palm, it only took me a couple moments to realise it was my twins tongue.

I pulled my hand away while flicking my gaze from my hand to her in disgust. "Serves you right," she spat. "I'm only trying to help since you are hopeless at décor and so is your fiancé."

"We are not getting married, we're only fourteen and I DON'T like her like that." I spat.

"And I saw a Meowth fly across the sky. Pfft what kind of idiot do you take me for? I have an eye for potential relationships."

"Why are you even bothering with my love life? So I suggest you just shut your gob and abandon all thoughts of me and Rae, last time I checked you were the little sister."

Celina puffed her chest out and narrowed her eyes at me. "By only five minutes so don't get ahead of yourself."

"Can you just tell me how I can apologise to Rae?" I was starting to lose patience with this girl now.

"Ok, fine don't get your panties in a knot." Celina rolled her eyes. This better be worth it.

Rae P.O.V

As I continued stomping off I couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling at the back of my head warning me not to go any further. But when have I ever listened to anything?

'Ab abra,' I heard a soft voice cry. I looked around quizzically but saw nothing other than grass, trees and dirt, but then I had a full view of the dirt as I felt something collapse on top of my head.

"AIEEE…bruhhh." my scream was cut off by a lot of rocks and gravel travelling up into my mouth and nose. I sat up in a flash and began coughing violently and spitting out what I think was most of the ground. My head darted up with my eyes narrowed in a glare "Who did that?" I spat.

'Abra' the cry sounded again except it sounded from behind me. I slowly turned around to see a cute little yellow fox pokemon with slit eyes, a brown shoulders and torso with a long tail swishing behind with a single brown stripe an inch from the tip.

I pulled out my Pokedex and held the scanner in front of me. "= Abra, the Psi Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping. =" the electronic voice rung. The Abra smiled at me before vanishing before my eyes.

My eyes widened in shock before I felt a tail flicker at my feet. I turned around to see the Abra just looking up at me. "I so wanna catch you." I stated as I clutched Piplups pokeball in my grip. "Piplup use Bubble." I called as I threw the pokeball up into the air, in a beautiful white flash that I suppose might give someone a seizure.

The blue penguin opened its beak as it fired a barrage of translucent, large bubbles travelling for the but Abra disappeared at the last second. Abra appeared above Piplup and dropped on him. "Piplup!" I cried.

'Pi…pip…' Piplup mumbled as the Abra teleported meters away. Abra seemed to giggle as Piplup struggled to get to its feet or flippers whichever what it is.

"Piplup use Peck." Piplup's beak grew and glowed a faint white as he charged for Abra.

'You think that would work against me?' a voice that sounded neither male nor female resonated through the area. I backed up a bit in caution. As Piplup closed up against Abra but the sneaky little pokemon vanished again but this time appeared in front of Piplup. Abra glowed a faint blue as it cried a couple balls of light blue energy flew towards Piplup sending it back on its back.

"Piplup! Who is that? Show yourself." I exclaimed as I ran towards my near exhausted pokemon.

'You think you can take control of me? Your sadly mistaken Raelene." The voice seemed to laugh. I visibly tensed. I glared at the Abra. "Bide now!" I ordered. Piplup curled into a ball and was surrounded by a white aura. The Abra looked like it smirked.

'Stop kidding yourself. There is no way you could catch me, with my abilities to teleport and my Hidden Powers attack strength.' the voice gloated. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"How are you talking?" I asked the Abra who had a giant smirk on its face.

'I'm a psychic type pokemon. You figure something out.' That pokemon was starting to scare me.

"You're talking to me in my mind?" I asked curiously.

Abra opened its mouth and started growling at me viscously. 'No you idiot, do you know how much energy it takes to enter ones voice into another's mind?' Abra snarled. Abra didn't look like a pokemon to snarl because god forbids he was just too cute for you to even think about that.

"A lot?" I asked timidly. Whoa, whoa, whoa. This isn't me I'm terrified of a cute little psychic but it isn't. It's a CREEPY cute little psychic.

'More than a lot you moron.' Abra spat but soon a smirk graced its face. 'But then again Raelene, you can't really help it can you. Your best friend abandoned you even though he knew how much Sandgem Town suffocated you but that didn't stop him from ignoring your pathetic pleads to go with him and yet you hold on to every little hope you can obtain just to see that traitors face, like a pathetic sick little girl lost in the big wide world. You are blinded by the occurrences that followed him to even notice what kind of trouble follows him. You disgust me.' It growled.

"What have I done to you? Why are you bothering me?" I was near to crying my heart out in fear. That pokemon knows more about me than I do.

'You have to see,' it said but its voice was echoed by what sounded like a thousand other voices. 'What has to be done.' More tears flew down my cheeks as it opened its eyes to reveal eyes as dark as a bottomless pit of sorrows and despair.

Piplup stood up with the white aura beaming around his tiny form. 'PIPLUP!' Piplup squealed as the aura reflected off of him to form a large powerful beam that tore through the air straight at Abra. The light enveloped the area where Abra sat was so intense that even with my eyes closed and arms shielding them I still felt blinded by it.

As my arms fell to my sides and slowly opened my eyes to see dark blotches in my eyesight. As it cleared the ground that was around Abra was burning in wicked flames. I think Piplup overdid it a little. But believe me what I saw next would give me nightmares for the rest of my life, Abra slowly walking out of the flames, its black eyes still looking like they were burning through soul. It stooped halfway between me and the place it was not long ago. 'You cannot escape it Raelene,' it said sickly calm. 'It would only make it worse if you did.' Abra stated before it collapsed to the ground.

Abra started to cradle itself as if it was insane. Which I think it is, but what shocked me most was that it was crying. I couldn't stop myself as my legs started walking towards the Abra. Call me crazy but I didn't think it was a creepy evil Abra anymore but a regular baby pokemon. "Are you okay?" I asked it. It looked up at me warily with its normal slit eyes and started bawling.

'Ab- ab-aba-ABRA!' it cried. It was no longer horrifying or evil but kind of like a pathetic little teddy bear. I felt a pang of sympathy even though it knew nearly everything about myself than even I knew.

'Pip, pi pi lup.' Piplup protested but I silenced him with a look.

"Its ok, don't cry." What am I thinking? This is the same pokemon that insulted me attacked me and well terrified me but I just couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around it, and soon felt its arms wrap around my waist and pulled itself closer to me. "There there you poor thing." I mentally scoffed. Poor thing? Poor me. Oh shut up Rae.

"Rae what are you doing?" Dylan's voice called from behind me.

I turned my head around and glared at him. "I'm doing the hokey pokey. What does it look like I'm doing?" I'm cradling a delusional Abra that blurted out my poor lack of trust in people. Why am I saying this stuff in my head?

"Well sorry Rae." Dylan rolled his eyes. "Now how do you suppose to play the hokey pokey with the ever so dull you?" he smirked but it soon morphed into a shocked expression. "Have you been crying?" he asked and my eyes widened in realisation. My eyes must be all blotchy and blood-shot from crying.

"No I never cry, not me never." I denied which even I can hear the edginess in my tone.

Realisation seemed to dawn on his handsome face as he looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry about calling you fat Rae." He murmured softly. Wait that is what he thinks I was crying about? Hahaha what an idiot.

"I wasn't really crying over what you sai-"I was cut off by Dylan pulling me up off the ground with the Abra still in my arms and hugged me tightly.

"I am very sorry Rae," he muttered softly that even I had trouble hearing and he was bloody squishing me into his warm, toned chest. Hmmm. Wait, he's fourteen years old how can he have that much muscle and be natural? "I really wasn't thinking before I said anything and I want you to know that I am deeply ashamed of myself for it," Swoon. "Will you forgive me?" he asked timidly as he pulled himself away from me. I couldn't see myself but if I could I bet I would see a red faced me.

"S-s-sure." I stuttered while forcing a smile that I hope didn't look lovestruck.

"So what were you going to say?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow and his mouth quirked up in a sweet smile. Swoon, swoon, swoon and SWOON!

"N-nothing a-at a-all," I fumbled. Why did I lie you ask? I don't know either, so don't bother.

"Okay," he smile at me and I swear anymore smiles from this boy and my heart will jump out of my chest. "So why are you holding an Abra?" he asked getting to the main argument at hand.

Believe me when I say this but I don't know what came over me when I said and acted like this. "I was going to catch it," I scrambled in my bag for a spare pokeball not taking my eyes off of the hot guy in front of me. When I came across a pokeball I dropped it on Abra as it opened and sucked it in.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? Obviously I wasn't. Because you would of at least of gave a second thought to catching the pokemon that scared you half to death. "Congratulations Rae, you caught an Abra." Dylan chuckled obviously amused. Why? I don't know?

"yippee for me." I deadpanned lazily.

"You don't sound so excited."

Well sorry Mr I-wasn't-the-one-to-be-scared-shitless-by-a-creppy-looking-pokemon. "Sorry I'll try to sound more exciting next time for your benefit." I snapped.

"Whoa don't have to go off at me." Dylan frowned and I felt a stab of guilt hit my heart.

"I'm sorry it's been a crazy day," I sighed while looking down at the ground in shame.

"How so?" he sounded very worried and I felt my heart soar.

"Never mind," I shook my head. I don't think I should tell anyone of what Abra said yet.

"Ok," Dylan sighed in irritation, probably annoyed that I'm avoiding the subject. "Let's go back to Celina." Dylan smiled sweetly at me and my heart felt lighter. I don't know what this boy is doing to me, but it's a mystery to me whether it's a good or bad thing.

Third Person P.O.V

As the three trainers made it to the Oreburgh Gate the auburn haired girl sighed happily. "And so the three noble trainers with their loyal pokemon begin their descend on the unsuspecting city known as Oreburgh. What is in store for the Mr I'm-too-grumpy-to-give-a-damn, Crazy Hair Colour Girl and the green eyed beauty known as Celina?" she cheered as Rae and Dylan stared at her as if she fell out of the sky.

"What are you doing?" Rae asked curiously with a smirk on her face.

"I'm creating a monologue." She stated proudly.

"Their once was a kid in Sandgem town that made a monologue wherever he went," Rae said as she started walking into the Oreburgh Gate. "Wanna know what happened to him?" she asked smirk still plastered on her face.

"What?" Celina asked.

"I beat him up because his monologues got on my nerves," Rae faced Celina with a glare. "Had to blend all of his solid foods and drink it threw a straw for two months after that." Celina visibly paled.

"I don't believe you." Dylan stated calmly as all three of them were walking side by side in the torch-lit cave.

"I got a couple pictures in my wallet." Rae dug around in her pocket and finally pulled out a black man's wallet with a white pokeball symbol. She flipped through the flaps until she pulled out a picture of a boy about twelve years old mostly covered from top to bottom in bandages with a big sad frown on his face and a girl with honey blonde hair and midnight blue eyes beaming in the camera next to him.

"Who's that?" Celina pointed to the girl in the picture. Rae turned to look at her with her face avoid with any emotion.

"It's God." She deadpanned. Celina smiled brightly that the room seemed a little brighter that made Rae wonder why.

"Really, how cool." Celina excitedly jumped up and down.

"It's me Celina." Rae sighed. Celina gave out a little giggle.

"I know that silly," she kept on giggling. "Though that can't be you, you have purple hair and this girl has blonde."

Rae turned to face Dylan who was smiling smugly throughout the conversation. "I feel sorry for you." Dylan grinned widely, as Celina pouted.

"You two are the nicest people on Earth aren't you?" Celina mocked sweetness.

Rae grinned. "We try."

"Hahaha very funny too,"

"I know right." Dylan cut in.

"Come on the exit is right up there, now Let's GO!" Celina cheered a little over-dramatically.

(Somewhere above the cave)

"What is so special about this girl?" Davos asked himself. "What could the boss possibly want with her?" he pondered out loud.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity you know," a man with light brown hair that ran down his neck in waves which also covered most of his forehead as well as some of his silver coloured eyes that seemed to be swimming in madness and amusement, he looked in his late twenties with uniform that was black with strips of a muddy brown fabric and a white N on his chest.

"Madro," Davos regarded. "To what god do I owe this displeasure?"

"I thought I should check in on you, I mean you were clearly missing me." Madro laughed hysterically. Davos scowled.

"Know your place compared to me." Davos scowled. Madro only chuckled again.

"Didn't you hear? I was promoted to Captain since Darrow was fired for all the times he failed his 'special tasks'." Madro giggled. "We are now equals, partners if you will."

Davos glared at Madro. "In what world would we be equals? You are nothing more than a grunt that happened to be in the right place at the right time." He hissed.

Though his words stung Madro he showed no emotion than hysterical amusement. "And how did the Great Davos Geist become second-in-command? If I remember correctly you were once the leader of our fine organisation."

Davos glared at Madro. "You know why I'm no longer leader. WE must have that freak lead the way if to accomplish our goals." Madro nodded in agreement.

"But why not use an actual person, not some kind of messed up freak." Madro scowled and lowered his mad playful attitude.

"We cannot change our direction now Madro. He was prepared for us since his birth we cannot lose him now or all of our efforts would be in vain." Davos looked over to the exit to see Dylan, Rae and Celina leave the cave. "But soon Madro, We Team Nova shall finish what Team Galactic started!"

Hurrah! I'm finally finished the chapter. I hope you liked the revelation of the evil organisation and the possessed Abra that Rae caught and I'm sorry if that seemed a little rushed but I'm hoping it will be all right when you read it although I'm not really good at description either, I feel like a newb writer compared to all of the authors in fanfiction and on the shelves of my school library. I hope you read and review because I'm starting to get the hang of this. Thank-you.


	6. Attack of the Cuties

**I am very happy since I have gotten over 50 reviews and I'm only up to chapter 6. I feel so proud, *sniff* all of your kind reviews mean a lot to me you lot make me really excited to continue writing this story. You guys are the best. :D I do not own Pokemon. You're all great *sniff*. Also interesting fact, not only are the main protagonists in pokemon named after jewels and colours but the professors of the game are named after trees, Oak tree, Elm tree, Birch tree, Rowan tree and Juniper tree. Pokemon sure does have weird fetishes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person (With Matthew Shade)<strong>

"He has a concussion to the frontal lobe but nothing to serious his memory will eventually come back within the next couple hours, just make sure he doesn't do anything rash." The doctor said to Matthew as he bowed respectfully and left the hospital room, his long white coat swishing at his legs.

"You are really lucky you didn't get permanent amnesia," Matthew told Tim with his back facing him. "Otherwise I would of got a psychic type to pry your mind open." He threatened.

Tim shuddered but kept his eyes trained on Matthews back. "Why did you say I was your son?" he asked Matthew.

"What makes you think you're not?" Matthew challenged.

Tim shook his head. "I didn't forget everything you know, I know my parents are dead and you lied to get me out of that bitches custody."

Matthew grinned unnervingly at Tim who shrunk back in the uncomfortable, plain hospital bench. "You're smarter than what I took you credit for, but yes your right; it wasn't hard fooling her like that. You look just like my real son Keaton."

"If you wanted information than I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten," Tim sneered. Tim was right he had forgotten almost everything about himself but his name, family and the occasional jumbled up memory.

Though Matthew's grin grew wider almost as if he were a Saturday morning cartoon villain, who once again made Tim feel uneasy. Everything about Matthew Shade unnerved him, the way his eyes were narrowed like he glared a lot, the wrinkles at the end of his lips where it looked like he frowned more than an average person and the way he scrunched his nose in disgust and distaste as if judging him. "I'm glad you asked," he said. "I need you to tell me where Team Nova Headquarters is."

"Did you not hear me? I don't remember." Tim snarled.

"Yes but the doctor said you will gain those memories soon and in the meantime you will be under my supervision."

"Even when I do remember I won't tell you zip about Team Nova."

Matthew didn't seem moved by his loyalty to the criminal organisation, he only smirked. "I have ways of making you talk Timothy," he said. "Most of them will cause you great pain, but I will get answers to my questions."

Tim's blue eyes widened but eventually shrunk into a playful look. "Oh of course," he mocked. "Let me just use the restroom and then we will leave for your torture chamber."

Matthew glared at him but allowed him to the bathroom. Both of them walked down the hall and stopped outside the male restroom. Tim made a way in but was soon followed by Matthew. Tim raised an eyebrow at him and raised his hand to stop him. "I am perfectly capable to go to the loo alone." He hissed.

"I'm just making sure you won't get away." Matthew stated calmly.

"It's a bathroom, where do you expect me to go? down the drain?"

Matthew glared at the younger boy but made no move to follow him in. Tim smiled at him and closed the door behind him. Matthew waited and waited and waited until he lost his patience and pushed through the bathroom door in time to see Tim and Aletra Varian in the middle of the bathroom with the weird chain necklace around their necks. Matthew's eyes widened as he threw a pokeball off of his belt. "SEVIPER, COIL! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Matthew commanded as he threw a black pokeball with two yellow stripes on the right and left of the button. When the pokeball burst open a dark blue snake with gold plates on its long body, purple strikes on its chest, face and tail and two large red fangs gleaming in the dim light as it slivered into a stance.

Seviper let out a hiss as it slithered quickly to the criminal duo as Aletra let out a small giggle and mockingly waved a goodbye to the poison type trainer while she pressed the middle button on the device with her free hand and disappeared along with Tim forcing Seviper's tail to grasp nothing. Matthew cursed as he turned to the wall and punched with all his might that made a gaping hole in the bathrooms wall when he with drawled his hand his knuckles were bleeding and his Seviper looked at him, worry evident in its blood red eyes though Matthew didn't care, he didn't feel anything apart from undeniable blinding rage he felt.

(Somewhere, someplace)

"What did you tell them Tim?" Aletra growled. Tim cowered, as he hid behind a white pillar with gold trimmings that held up the roof.

"I swear I didn't tell them anything. I didn't even remember what happened until he said something about him torturing me," he pleaded, tears sprung to his eyes. "I swear, I swear, I swear." He yelled.

"Quiet down you little toad," Aletra hissed while boring into the pillar he was hiding behind. "You'll alert the whole cadets."

"A little too late, Aletra." A voice broke out over Aletra's. Aletra stiffened before abruptly turning around to face an older man. He had grey hair spread all over his head in a neat style, his dark brown eyes were narrowed into a glare, his face wrinkled and his nose scrunched in disgust as he gazed upon Tim and Aletra, his posture was straight and his pale hands clasped the fist-like handle of his cane. He looked intimidating as his nicely straightened uniform had two reddish brown strips at the waist of fabric as Tim and Aletra had yellow strips, to his black shirt and pants.

"Tariel," Aletra growled. "I can take care of this matter by myself."

The old man- Tariel chuckled amusingly. "That is what I am afraid of."

Aletra glared. "Go take a nanny nap you old geezer." She spat.

Tariel raised an eyebrow. "You dare talk to a superior like that? You should be punished immediately."

Aletra cackled. "I am a captain now, therefore you cannot order me around." She replied smugly.

"Perhaps Aletra, but rank will not stop me from utterly destroying you," Aletra's eyes widened. "I'll see you at the meeting Captain Varian, and if we find that Timothy is a traitor both of your heads are on the line." Tariel waved as he left the hall.

Aletra was seething with rage. "I'd hate to break it to you Captain," Tim said. "You just got owned by a senior." A couple moments of silence Tim doubled over with laughter. He fell to the ground where he started hitting his hand across the floor.

Aletra turned her head to Tim and glared. Wait why am I glaring? She wondered to herself. As Tim stopped laughing and stood up straight, Aletra brought her hand down at the back of his head. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tim shrieked in pain.

"Don't be a wuss." Aletra spat angrily.

"I'm only seventeen, you crazy bitch!" he exclaimed.

Aletra glared and hit him over the head again. "That is Captain Varian," Aletra turned and walked down the hall muttering what sounded like 'ungrateful, rotten brat.'

Tim glared after her as he thought of ways to poison her, deciding against it he dusted himself off and ran off after her.

Davos Geist walked down the corridor as he reached large, white stone walls; he pushed them open as he strode in with his long legs. All eyes were directed on him as he stared into the white ballroom where the eyes of Team Nova watched him patiently with eyes swimming with admiration, anger and fear.

"Our leader apologises as he is a bit under the weather, he had left it up to me to direct you," he said, his voice loud enough to be heard through the entire room. Davos looked out to the four lines of grunts, each line had different coloured stripes at their waists, brown, dark red, yellow and indigo, only three of the four had a captain at the front. "The following names will assist Captain Madro Crepe to search the Iron Island for our captured members."

Davos looked down at the clipboard in his hands. He had not taken the leisure of reading through it until now. "Yamira, Crons, Umarel, Opari…" Davos listed the last names of the grunts. "The team assisting Captain Tariel Eoral to Sunnyshore city research facility is…" he listed more names. "The team accompanying Captain Aletra Varian and her lieutenant to Mount Coronet for further research is…" as he finished calling out names he read down the list and smirked like a feral.

As he called out more names his smirk got bigger. "You lot will be accompanying me to Oreburgh city."

**(Oreburgh city Rae's P.O.V)**

"Rock, paper, scissors." Me and Dylan said in unison as we rocked our fists. My hand went out straight as Dylan's hand clenched into a fist. I looked down in astonishment at our hands before acting like an idiot and jumping about like a mad person.

Ok, time to make sure you understand this. It took around an hour to get into Oreburgh city after we exited Oreburgh Gate, we were discussing… ok, arguing, about who would challenge the gym leader first all the way there. Now as we are currently waiting in the pokemon centre we finally decided it would be better to choose like mature young adults, by playing rock, paper, scissors.

"I won, I won, I won," I chanted as pointed my index finger at a scowling Dylan. "In your face Dylan." I kept on cackling.

Dylan rolled his eyes, but to me I think he is hiding the pain of not being able to challenge Samantha first. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" a scream broke out into the crowded pokemon centre that made heads turn. My eyes widened in horror.

Celina was literally red with anger. "YOU JUST LEFT ME! HOW COULD YOU?" crap.

I walked up to Celina warily. "I am so sorry Celina; I thought you were behind us." I gave her an apologetic frown.

"YEAH I WAS RIGHT BEHIND YOU ALL RIGHT! YOU LEFT ME IN THE FRICKEN POND, ALL I ASKED WAS FOR US TO STOP SO I CAN REST UP AND REAPPLY MY MAKE UP," I rolled my eyes at this, seriously make-up? How can she even touch the stuff? "I NEARLY DIED!" Celina was on the verge of tears.

Worriedly I walked up to her and placed my arm on her shoulder, she gripped my arm reassuring herself that I was there. "What happened Celi?" I asked calmly. In the corner of my eyes I saw Dylan smirking. That bum, his sister is crying and he doesn't care.

"I-i-i-I it's just too painful," she blabbered. I felt a pang of sympathy. "I FELL OVER AND SCRAPED MY KNEE!" she wept and dug her face on my shoulder at the same time pointing to her knee which had a little cut. My pang of sympathy is no longer existent, but I couldn't move, god she has a hard grip. "Then my make-up kit fell in the pond I was using as a reflection." She muttered, not that I was listening I was more in the zone of yanking my tie out of her damn grip.

"….Well," I drawled as trying to think of something to say. I was thinking more along the lines of 'You're wetting my shirt just because of a little scrape? Man up.' But that would end with her bawling even more. I looked at Dylan pleading with my eyes for help, but he just smirked and walked over to one of the couches of the centre, next to a swooning brunette girl. Bastard, I ran my tongue around my upper-lip, an impulse I tended to do when confused and pressured.

I attempted moving out of Celina's iron-like grip but so far nothing. "Celina, it's just a scratch. I don't think you should get so… so… freaky," For a minute there I forgot what I was going to say. "And you can buy another make-up kit." I smiled.

"You know, you're right," she said and I felt my smile grow bigger. "And while we're there I could give you a make-over." And just like that my smile turned upside down.

I yanked my arm out of her grip and stepped back a couple steps. "Are you crazy woman?" I swore. Celina jumped back. "There is no way in hell I am going to let you touch this face," I emphasised by pointing at my face. "With the tools from hell, nuh-uh, no way, never, ever, ever, you could put it on me when I don't notice and I would still kick your ass from here to next year."

"Just let her go," Dylan cut in with the girl from the couch hung tightly on his arm. "If she wants to look like a Muk, let her." Dylan smirked at me.

I glared at him. "Thanks." I spat.

"No promblemo." A new voice cut in, it took me a while to figure out it came from the girl hanging on to him like a love-struck teenage girl would hold onto a poster of a teenage male singer with gay hair, high pitched voice and issues with his sexuality *cough* Dustin Fieber *cough*

I looked at her incredulously, I opened my mouth a couple times to apprehend the situation, believe me nothing says sexier than me constantly opening and closing my mouth like a fish gasping for air. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Dylan tilted his head and asked bewildered. I gaped at him, he has this girl practically humping his arm and he doesn't know who exactly she is? This guy has more problems than Dustin Fieber. (A/N: Just so you know, it's the future and Dustin Fieber is just another version of Justin Bieber.)

"Anita Dallah," she introduced and batted her brown eyes right at him.

I almost threw up on the spot. 'You need to get rid of her; this bitch is stealing our man.' The voice's hiss broke into my thoughts.

'Who are you?' I shouted, inside my head of course. What did you expect me to yell it out loud.

'You don't know my name? How rude, I know yours Raelene Darling Blake.' The voice glowered.

I grinded my teeth together violently, have I mentioned how much I hate my full name? If I haven't, well I HATE my full name. Ever call me by my full-name and don't be surprised when you find an exceedingly large shovel somewhere it doesn't belong.

'You haven't even told me who you are, am I supposed to just guess?'

'I haven't? Then you can wait a little longer, I'm not ready to introduce myself.'

I rolled my eyes, typical. AS I began zoning back into reality I noticed the brown haired ditz was talking. It took a while but I finally tuned into the conversation.

What is she talking about? "I'm sorry, what?" I asked. She gaped at me as her eyes narrowed more.

She flipped her hair as if she was some sexy model, but ended up making it a mess and getting strands into her mouth. Dylan shrunk back a little, disgust painting his face. She flicked her tongue in and out attempting to get the wisps out, but that alone made me want to puke my guts out.

"I said," she said as she finally got her hair out of her mouth. "That gross people like you shouldn't belong in this world." She spat.

I looked at her bewildered. "What did I do too you?" I don't really understand this girl.

"1. You ignored me, 2. You dissed make-up, 3. I really don't like you and 3. You shouted 'WHO ARE YOU?' in my face."

Oh, so I didn't say it in my head. "Wait, you said three, twice." I pointed out.

She looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "Duh, that's how you count. One, two, three, three." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

A moment later I busted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. I was smacking my hand against my knee and everything. I looked up at Dylan who was red faced in embarrassment. "You sure know how to pick' em Dylan." I commented, still attempting to stop myself from giggling.

"No comment." He responded dryly, a frown gracing his still red face.

Anita was fuming, she did that humph thing and pointed a bony finger at my face, which was a nice purple colour. "Well…" she stumbled, thinking of an appropriate insult probably. "Your face." She nodded her head.

Celina started giggling hysterically. "Even I know better come-backs than that." A wide grin stretched its way onto my face.

The girl looked from me to Celina and then Dylan. "Aren't you going to defend me?" she whined as she finally let go of his arm.

Dylan shook his head, his face returning to his natural tan complexion. "Sorry, but you just attached yourself to me, you mean absolutely nothing to me." At his words I felt a weight of relief lift off of my shoulders. I grinned a little more, and I bet you I started to look like a Cheshire cat.

Anita abruptly turned to face me. "How dare you!" she spat glaring, though that look could barely scare a puppy. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face." She cried dramatically. God she's ten times worse than Celina.

A nurse called out from behind the counter. "If you lot won't stop yakking, I will be forced to kick you all out!" she hissed. "There are patients resting and do not need to be awoken by your big, fat mouths!" What a very unpleasant lady.

Anita blushed but quickly patted herself down and regained her crooked stance, she turned to me and whispered harshly. "Outside now, I'm gonna beat your pokemon up and we'll see who's laughing."

**Xx-My first line break :D-xX**

Me and the mystery girl stood at either end of a battle field, how we got there, I'll never know. The girl smirked at me and looked kind of smug from where I was standing.

"Get ready to face the cuteness of, ME!" she exclaimed and pointed to the bright blue sky. Can you say over-dramatic much? "Now Igglybuff, come to the field and show this skank whose boss!" Anita threw a pink pokeball with a love-heart surrounding the button in the centre.

In a little pink flash a small pink pokemon with big pink eyes, small limbs and a spiral on its forehead was on the field. It looked cute, if balloons were you're kind of pokemon choice. Igglybuff puffed out it's chest to look intimidating but just ended up panting for breath. I caressed my hand on my belt feeling which pokemon to send out without taking my eyes off of the field.

Turns out I made the wrong choice. As I threw the pokeball, the one pokemon I didn't ever wanted to see again was on the ground. If you guessed Abra, than you're correct, I unconsciously stepped back but that didn't go unnoticed by Abra and Anita. While the Abra frowned and looked kinda rejected, Anita smirked in triumph.

"You better be afraid, because me and Igglybuff are taking you down!" she exclaimed, again. I glared at her. I was about to return Abra but Anita's nasally, whiny voice broke out. "Igglybuff pound that thing into the ground!" the Igglybuff sprang up and inflated as it came in contact with Abra. Abra cried out as he was tossed to the side like a ragdoll.

I glared, my urges to return Abra and throw it off a very high building forgotten. "Abra, teleport behind Igglybuff and then hit it with a Hidden Power!" I commanded as the psychic type vanished and appeared behind Igglybuff in a blink, Igglybuff turned around and was hit with an overwhelming blast of power.

It was Igglybuff's turn to cry out as it rolled away from the battlefield. It sprang up and ran up to Anita where it cowered behind her legs. It was certainly nice for someone else to be creeped out by Abra and not just me.

Anita's weak glare dropped from me to Igglybuff. "Get out there Iggles, or I will have to force you too." She snapped.

"Hey!" I snapped. "If 'Iggles' doesn't want to battle don't let her battle."

Anita lifted her face at me and snapped. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT MY POKEMON WANT OR DON'T WANT!"

Dylan lifted his left arm up as if pointing at Anita. "Igglybuff will have to forfeit if she doesn't get back on the field in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Dylan dropped his arm and raised the other one. "Igglybuff has forfeited, the winner is Abra." He announced.

Anita pouted and looked around at Dylan. "Why are you ruling me out so easily?" she faced me and took another pokeball from her belt. "Get out there and show off your cuteness, Oddish." She threw the pokeball out onto the field. In another flash a small blue plant with legs and several leaves on its head squealed.

"That pokemon reminds me of Budew," I rolled my eyes. "Who cares, I'll beat her the same way I bet Winnie. Abra, Hidden Power!" I cried. Abra squealed as it raised its hands. Abra's hands glowed a blinding white as it fired a small beam, but strong beam.

Anita snickered. "You have a lot to learn, Oddish charm," Oddish stood on its toes as it tried to be cute. It obviously succeeded in being cute but didn't really do anything about getting hit by Abra's Hidden Power. Oddish cried as it was flung back.

"What did that accomplish?" I asked.

Anita smirked. "This," she stated simply. "Oddish, attract!" she pointed at Abra.

"Abra teleport!" I cried but was too late as Oddish released hearts from its beady eyes. The hearts swirled around Abra before hitting it dead on. Abra seemed dazed, it raised its head confusingly. I could tell it immediately saw Oddish as it had this weird glint in its eye… err slit.

In a blink Abra teleported right in front of Oddish where it got off of its legs and strode towards her. What took me by surprise was that Abra released a Hidden Power when it finally made it to her.

Anita stared wide eyed at her unconscious Oddish. "How did that thing beat Oddish? It was under attract." She whispered to herself. I rolled my eyes at her oblivious nature.

"Just because your pokemon looks cute, doesn't mean attract would work on the same gender of pokemon, ok?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, you… you, girl." She taunted. I felt an overwhelming urge to laugh at her face. "Oddish, use poison powder!" she cried. Oddish stumbled very weak from my last attack, to its feet and opened his mouth, it looked like it was about to spit something out since it's mouth was foaming a bit, but decided to fall over.

"Oddish is out for the count. Abra is the winner." Dylan smiled at me. Did I blush? No, well maybe, OK, OK I did. God get off my back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anita shrieked. "THIS IS NOT OVER YOU LITTLE SLUT!" she really likes screaming. As Anita stormed off, Dylan and Celina walked over to me.

"That was a good battle Rae; if she actually tried it would be EPIC!" Celina exclaimed.

"It was ok," Dylan admitted. "But I would of done it quicker and easier." He smirked which resulted in a glare from me and a cheer from Celina.

"Great, now let's go to the gym," she raised her hands in the air and gave a little whoop. I will never get that girl. "Rae, go heal your pokemon, I would hate for you to lose so easily." She looked at me sincerely.

I on the otherhand shook my head. "Abra didn't even get hurt, that was a pathetic battle. Besides, I'm aiming to win the badge without using Abra." I explained, feeling a little cocky and arrogant.

Dylan shrugged a smile gracing those soft lips. Bad Rae, no. "Her loss." He simply stated.

"Enough waiting," Celina cheered and grabbed onto mine and Dylan's arms. "Come on, lets go!" and that is how she dragged me and Dylan to the Oreburgh gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Pathetic chapter I know, it's just that I got a little impatient and I was kinda lazing about during this chapter and I can't do first person for crap. Though I got a little proposition, the next two chapters would be like a competition, the first chapter will be all first person P.O.V and the second would be third, the one that you like the most will be the style I will mainly use during the story, with little flicks of first person and whole that jazz. Thank-you for reading, again sorry for crappy chapter and I promise to try harder. Especially making chapters longer.<strong>


	7. Gym of Steel

**Hi, this chapter is the beginning of my little competition I mentioned in the last chapter at the bottom authors note. But since I'm so nice, I will explain it again. I have been feeling a little self-conscious about my first person P.O.V, it has little description and imagination. So the next two chapters will be a competition. I will write this chapter all in first person P.O.V and the next in third person. Send me a review or PM about which P.O.V you liked the most and that will be my main writing style for this story. (If you choose third person and I accidently fuse first person with it, I am very sorry about it. So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rae P.O.V<strong>

We walked through the large metal doors of the gym. I looked around curiously, everywhere I looked there was metal, metal statues of pokemon at the doors sides, long metal walls that reached up high, metal bridges that went along the sides and get this, metal torches lined across the large walls. I mean the flame looks somewhat metallic.

"Whoa!" Dylan exclaimed in awe. "This place looks like my grandma's kitchen," I glanced at him curiously but he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask."

"Welcome!" A feminine voice bellowed roughly. "You have entered the domain of the steel type pokemon. If you cannot handle the defence of my mighty pokemon, than leave immediatel-KAAA KUU!" the voice was cut off by a violent fit of coughs.

"Are you ok? You need a glass of water? honey? Rubitussin?" I called out into the darkness. Usually I'm not this helpful, but those coughs sounded a little painful.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, revealing the face of Samantha Riverdale. "I'm fine thank-you." She whispered hoarsely.

I opened my mouth to voice my recognition of her, but was beaten to the punch. "How did you get the flames to be all silver and grey and all? I really want those kind of torches in my room." Celina said as if she exhaled all of those words.

I opened my mouth to say something and was yet again interrupted. "No Celi. Knowing you, you will probably burn the house down."

"You don't know for certain." Celina shot back. Dylan smirked as if accepting the verbal challenge.

"Oh really, need I remind you of what happened on New Year's Eve back in Twinleaf Town?" So they lived in Twinleaf Town. That might explain how I never once saw them in Sandgem. "The little incident with the fireworks, do you remember that?" Celina blushed furiously.

"I want to know what happened." I grinned widely.

"Okay, I admit I might be a little klutzy…" Celina admitted sheepishly, totally ignoring me.

"A little? Tell that to my eyebrows." He glared.

I glared at them. "What happened with your eyebrows?" I was getting a little annoyed.

Celina held her hands up in surrender. "At least they grew back." She smiled weakly.

Dylan glared more fiercely at her. This I want to know about. "Mum had to draw eyebrows on me, for two months!" he whispered loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYEBROWS?" I screamed at them. They looked at me surprised. "It's rude to ignore a person when they're talking to you."

"I know, I've been talking for a while and you lot choose to have a conversation, all to yourselves." Samantha muttered darkly. I whirled around to find Samantha just a metre away from us. I jumped back a bit.

"When did you get there?" I asked, my tone soaked with confusion.

Samantha nodded her head back at the platform she was on earlier. "I was edging closer, trying to see when you would notice."

"But you caught our attention." He stated.

Samantha shrugged as if it were no big deal, which is kinda true. "I got bored," she smiled wickedly. "Now, who will battle me first?" she asked while observing the three of us carefully.

I stepped forward, a goofy grin probably stretching my lips. "I am, and I expect to win this hands down." I stated cockily.

Samantha wagged her finger at me. "Ah ah ah, don't get too cocky. I might have to knock you off of that tall horse of yours." She finished that sentence with a smirk.

She started walking to the back of the gym, her shoes clacking on 'surprise, surprise,' metal floor. Samantha turned around, her hair whipping at her face. "Are you coming or what?" she called out, her voice ridiculously loud, despite how short she was and the distance she crossed away from us.

I blinked, before coming out of my little daydream. A large grin on my face as I ran after her, I heard two pairs of footsteps running after me, it took me no time at all to know that they belonged to Dylan and Celina.

As we finally reached Samantha she held a hand up in front of Dylan and Celina. "Spectators take the staircase on the right. AS you know this corridor leads straight to the battlefield unless this was a three on three, you are not allowed in there, unless you are a challenger." She stated simply.

Celina smiled bigly, "You are so tiny." She squealed happily. We stared blankly at Celina who was still smiling like an idiot, at Samantha.

To tell you the truth Samantha looked a little creeped out and a little angry. "Are you battling me right now?" she asked calmly.

"No." Celina whispered.

"THEN GO UPSTAIRS!" she shrieked. My eyes were very wide, and I'm guessing so was Dylan's but Celina was a different story.

"Okey dokey lemons chokey," She giggled and leapt up the staircase, three at a time. I will never understand what goes on in her head.

Dylan slunk away casually but not without a little whisper in my ear. "Good luck, you're going to need it." He chuckled as he left. I know what he said was an insult, but I was too busy blushing, all different shades of red.

Samantha smiled at me. "So you're the one I'm battling?" she asked amused.

"Hmm, let me see," I pondered sarcastically. I looked around as if searching for other people. "Of course I am!" I exclaimed annoyed. Samantha only laughed, half-heartedly too.

"You're very funny Rae."

I jumped back in shock. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I nearly screamed. My eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you a witch?" I whispered.

She just glared at me. "Yes, I'm a witch." She admitted sarcastically.

There was a shout from above us that sounded like Celina. I think she screamed 'BURN THE WITCH!' But I couldn't be sure.

"Now can we continue to the battle field?" Samantha asked impatiently. I nodded. She grinned at me. "Ok, lead the way." She gestured in front of her.

We finally walked out of the long and 'metal' corridor, to a huge battlefield. I gaped, my eyes wide in shock and excitement. The battlefields walls, were long and gleamed by the sun, that was let in by the wide skylight that spread along the roof, above the field was two balconies on the north and south of the arena, I guess that's where the spectators watch. Finally the arena was a bit rocky with white lines marking the field, on all four sides of the field was one wide metal pillar that seemed to of held up the roof.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in awe. Samantha noticed my expression and half grinned, half smirked.

"Impressive, huh?" she said. "The half of the room alone took thousands of dollars to build, not to mention that those pillars are made of very strong metal. I forgot the name but if you so much as head-butt this you would probably be knocked out cold." She gloated. "It was funded 3 decades ago, by the gym leader in that time, Roark I think his name was. Anyway, this whole building costed millions of the pokemon leagues money and even after construction they still had more than enough to rebuild all of the Sinnoh gyms."

I whistled. "Why did they rebuild all of the gyms back then?" I asked.

Samantha shrugged. "It was thirty years ago, most people think that nearly all of the Sinnoh region was destroyed by the mysterious deities of Space, Time and Shadows because a loony escaped from the mental hospital. Others say they were just bored."

I shook my head. We were going a little off topic. "Ok, let's get started!" I cried.

Samantha gave a small laugh. "Okay, is this your first gym battle?" she asked. I nodded my head 'yes'. "Here's the deal. Three pokemon each, the match finishes when the first trainer can knock out two of the opponents pokemon, if the match goes 1-1 then the final pokemon will be pitted against each other, also pokemon can only be used once. Simple?" she explained. "Now, May my iron will gleam like metal - I will not go down without a fight!" she exasperated. Huh?

From the balcony behind me, Dylan and Celina were seated, standing sorry. "COME ON RAE! BEAT THIS WITCH!" Celina screamed. I whirled around to face her. From the corners of my eye, I noticed Samantha glaring at her.

"Celina," Dylan hissed dangerously.

Celina glanced at him. "What?" she asked innocently.

Dylan opened his mouth but stopped himself and waved his hand dismissively at her.

"May the match between the Gym Leader Samantha Riverdale and the Challenger…" The referee who I think just appeared out of thin air, announced.

It took me a while to figure out why he stopped the announcement and giving me a creepy stare. "Oh, Rae Blake," I shouted proudly.

"Thank-you, the Challenger, Rae Blake shall now begin." He finished with raising both of his arms in the air.

I gripped Piplup's pokeball from my belt and threw it out in front of me. "Piplup, take her out!" I cried. The sphere opened and released my penguin pokemon. Piplup squealed loudly and happily, probably to be out of its pokeball.

"Beldum, I'm counting on you." Samantha threw a blue and red pokeball out in front of her. The light released from it flashed throughout the room. As it faded a small blue pokemon shaped as a robotic arm with a single red eye at end and two sharp claws at the other end.

"Beldum start this out with Lock on." Samantha commanded calmly.

I smirked "You left yourself wide open. Piplup Bubble-Beam." I ordered. Piplup opened his beak and shot translucent bubbles at Beldum, as they all hit their target a small explosion rung through my ears.

Beldum pinged loudly as it was flung into the ground. "Beldum, Bullet Punch." Beldum shot forward, as well as spun a little making a small hurricane.

"Piplup when its close jump over it." I whispered softly but loud enough for Piplup to hear. As Beldum closed in on Piplup, he gave a run and leapt over the steel type. I grinned widely as Beldum struck the ground, a dust cloud gathered at where Beldum slammed into the ground. All of a sudden the Beldum shot out of the cloud right towards Piplup. Piplup jumped to the side but was followed by Beldum. I glanced up at Samantha questioningly.

She smirked slightly. "Lock on, is a move where the pokemon using it has very little chance of not hitting the intended target." She explained.

I quickly looked back at the field in time to see Beldum smash into Piplup's side. He cried out as he was shot back skidding on the ground.

My teeth clenched together. "Bubble beam." I called, Piplup sprayed the translucent bubbles again, but this time it had more accuracy. Beldum flew back but caught itself before falling to the ground.

"Confusion!" Beldum's eye lightened into a bright blue, and Piplup suddenly jerked backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Piplup use Bide." I panicked. Piplup slowly curled itself into a ball, his eyes squinting and his face quenched in pain.

Samantha threw her hair over her shoulder. "Beldum keep on hitting Piplup with Bullet Punch." Beldum sped through the air again only this time reaching Piplup faster. The more it battered Piplup around, the more anxious I became. 'What if it Bide is too much for him to use?' I thought worriedly while keeping my eyes on my pokemon.

"Beldum, time to make it faint," She called to her steel pokemon. "FLASH CANNON!" she cried. Beldum's body started to glow as it charged energy. Piplup uncurled out of it a ball and glowed slightly as well.

Beldum screeched and Piplup squealed as Flash Cannon and Bide were released at the same time. A silver, metallic beam erupted from Beldum as a pure white one shot from Piplup. The two crashed together dangerously. The lights pushed at each other forcing and retreating in perfect unison. Finally the lights dissipated and it took a while for the spots in my vision to fade, but once it did. I swear my mouth could not get much longer.

"Piplup is unable to battle. Beldum is the winner, of this match." The referee declared. I stared blankly at my knocked-out penguin pokemon. After a while I finally found the nerve to return Piplup.

"Well that's one down," Samantha smiled smugly. "One more pokemon to knock-out then I get to keep a badge."

I frowned deeply. Piplup was the only pokemon I had that could have helped me win. Zubat's attacks would probably do little to completely ineffective and Abra creeps me out, so no such luck.

Guess I'm going to take my chances. "Zubat, go!" I threw her pokeball out onto the field. The sphere opened and my bat pokemon flew out. It squealed, and bore it's fangs at Beldum.

"I think I'll take this opportunity to switch," she grasped Beldum's pokeball in her hand and pointed it at it. "Beldum, take a rest. Now come on Aron!" she threw another pokeball, and a small pokemon with metal plates covering it appeared on the field.

"Zubat, let's try our best, Poison Sting!" Zubat sprayed a barrage of purple pins from its mouth, all of them hitting Aron ineffectively.

Samantha shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me? Aron use Headbutt!" she ordered. Aron ran towards Zubat and leaped into the air, Aron's hard head came in contact with Zubat and she squealed as she dropped to the ground.

I gritted my teeth together again, my frustration growing rapidly. "Wing Attack!" I commanded. Zubat's wings lit up in a white light and she flew towards Aron, wings spread and glided down.

Samantha smirked menacingly. "Take your chance and use Metal Claw!" Aron reared up on its hind legs, and its stubby little paws, released an energy that was shaped like two metallic claws. As Zubat closed in for Aron's underbelly, Aron slammed the claws into Zubat's back. "Keep up the Metal Claws, Aron!"

Zubat yelped. She attempted to fly away, but was cut off by another Metal Claw by Aron.

"Zubat Poison Sting, its underbelly!" Zubat raised her head and shot more purple pins at Aron, hitting its underbelly. I knew it had little effect, but it distracted it long enough for Zubat to fly away.

A grin lit my face, I know I'm doomed but I could at least go down trying. "Zubat Supersonic!" Zubat screeched and circular rays flowed from her mouth. The rays hit Aron dead on, and it seemed a little dazed.

Samantha frowned. "Come on, Aron use Headbutt." Aron scraped its paw against the field like a wild Tauros ready to charge. Aron began running, but seemed to trip over its feet. It yelped as it curled itself into a ball and rolled around the rocky surface. It crashed into dozens of large rocks, before crashing into a larger rock. And let me tell you, it looked like it seriously hurt.

I smirked, I got a chance now. "Bite!" I cried. Zubat zoomed forward for Aron and sunk two sharp teeth into its back. Both of them gave a little yelp, Aron from receiving the bite and Zubat for biting into its shell.

"Aron Metal Claw!" Samantha sounded a little panicky now, but if the next attack hits then I'm a goner. Aron went up on its hind legs again.

"Zubat get out of there!" I shouted. Zubat flapped her wings to fly up, but by then it was too late. Aron's paws released the metallic claws again and swept down. Now let me tell you, what happened next was something I never would have expected.

Aron slammed the claws on the ground, narrowly missing Zubat. A cloud of dust obscured my vision, but when it cleared, Aron's paws were buried deeply in the field.

I smirked. "Zubat, Poison Sting!" Zubat, turned it's body and fired its Poison Sting again, but at a closer range. Aron yelped, but didn't look effected much.

"FLASH CANNON!" Samantha shouted from across the field. Aron glowed, grunting while it stored energy.

"Zubat, try and fly away!" I called. Zubat flapped its wings and managed to get in the air, though that didn't stop Aron.

"Aron direct it at the ground!" she called. Aron squealed as the energy was released from its body and sent it flying up. Aron barely avoided smashing into the skylight and came spiralling down. It squealed and hit the ground with a large thud.

Aron got to its feet, looking very weak from the impact with the ground. It panted before finally collapsing.

The referee observed Aron before holding up his left hand. "Aron is unable to continue, the match goes to Zubat." He declared. A smile broke its way on my face. That's 1-1, now all I need to do is… is beat her next pokemon with Abra. My smile slipped into a frown. This is not going to end well at all.

"Nice match Rae, I didn't expect a poison and flying type to beat Aron at all. But now, you're up against one of my stronger pokemon." Samantha drew a small remote from her pocket and clicked the big red button in the middle.

I panicked a little because; you never know what big red buttons do. For all I know it could of set off bombs, planted all over the gym.

A little rumble shook the gym, as the skylights above the arena opened, revealing the open sky. Samantha gave a little smirk. She drew an Ultra ball from her belt and threw it up into the air. It opened and a metallic bird burst out of it.

I could tell what this pokemon was, without looking at it. It was a Skarmory, and a big one at that. Its metal head gleamed in the sunlight, it's silver and red metal wings looked polished, its feet were pointed into large silver claws and its yellow eyes glared at me.

My breath hitched in my throat. It looked like it wanted to rip me open. Swallowing my fears and shifting slightly on my feet, I threw Abra's pokeball.

The familiar yellow fox appeared in front of me; it looked so evil and cute at the same time, how is that possible? I will never know.

"Skarmory Agility!" Skarmory started flying around the arena in circles, gaining speed the more it made a full rotation. "Now, Air Cutter!" Skarmory stopped flying and screeched in the air, it pointed its wings at Abra and waved them up and down creating blue blades that sped down for Abra.

"Teleport!" I commanded. In a blink of an eye Abra vanished, causing the blades to crash into the ground where he sat. The impact caused gusts of wind, all around the arena. Abra appeared again in under Skarmory. "Hidden Power!" Abra drew one of its hands up and fired its Hidden Power.

The blast raced upwards towards Skarmory, whom flew away in the nick of time.

"Swift, Skarmory!" Skarmory screeched again, but not only releasing a deafening noise, but also large stars, that swirled around like Ninja throwing stars.

Abra teleported again and reappeared above Skarmory and sent another Hidden Power. Skarmory didn't see it coming until it connected with its metal backside. It shrieked and was forced to the ground. Before Abra hit the ground, he teleported to the edge of the arena, right in front of the pillar, that held up the roof.

Once the energy of Hidden Power stopped suppressing Skarmory to the ground, it was off again, gliding closer to the ground. It was aiming towards me and I subconsciously stepped back. At the last second it pulled up, that caused a sharp gust of wind, to hit me. My tie flew into my face, and my purple hair swayed backwards.

"Skarmory Drill Peck!" Skarmory shrieked and spun around violently, making a hurricane with its body. It flew towards Abra, who just sat there.

I wanted to scream for him to use a move, to return, but no sound escaped my throat. I felt hopeless.

Skarmory was a couple meters away from Abra and gaining fast. I couldn't see it clearly, but I swear Abra smirked at Skarmory and then teleported right in front of me.

Skarmory made contact with the pillar and I flinched. The sound of metal against metal rung through my ears, creating that ringing sound. Skarmory fell to the ground unconscious.

The referee held his hand up. "Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner is Abra. Therefore the match goes to Rae." I know it's a big Arena, but does he have to yell?

Samantha drew her Skarmory into its rightful pokeball and walked up to me. I looked at the smirk still plastered on Abra's lips. He is one evil baby. I held up his pokeball and returned him. As I looked up Samantha was in front of me.

"Well done Rae," she said. "You are the second person who actually used the pillar as an advantage to their win."

I raised an eyebrow. "Second?" I questioned. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Champion Lester Dawson used the same strategy your Abra did." She said and I gaped. Lester Dawson? I could go fangirl right now. "Anyway," she held her palm out and inside it was a metallic ring, shaped badge, it was outline by a dark grey and it as the rings in the middle got deeper, the shades of grey got lighter. It glistened in the sun above the gym.

"That's the Metallic Badge, if you show it to the next gym, that requires a certain amount of badges then you'll be able to challenge the gym leader." She explained. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Dylan and Celina walk up to my sides.

"You have to have a certain amount of gym badges to challenge gyms? Who came up with that?"

Samantha glared at me. "It was a gym leader decision, which I came up with."

"Oh, oops," I smiled apologetically.

Samantha smiled brightly. "So? who's next?"

Dylan opened his mouth, but was silenced by a panicky voice doors that led to the lobby. "Ms Riverdale!" a man screamed, he had long brown hair and was dressed like a hippy with his fluorescent shirt, brown vest and tight leather pants. "Team Nova," he panted. "At the museum, they are stealing fossils!" he finished and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Samantha looked alarmed. "Tyson," she called to the referee. "Take Mr Jevland, to the sick bay. I'm going to the museum." She ordered and ran through the door, jumping over Mr Jevland on her way.

I looked at Dylan and smiled deviously. "Wanna go help out?" I asked. Dylan smirked and nodded, we were about to run out of the door, but were stopped by Celina.

"What about me?" she asked. I turned around to look at her and smiled apologetically.

"Stay here and look after hippy guy." She pouted, but didn't make a move to follow us.

I turned and ran out of the lobby, where I found Dylan waiting for me. He grinned and took my hand. "You move to slow." He stated and we ran off towards the museum.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go the first gym match for Rae. Okay there was a mention of the Champion Lester Dawson, sent by PM by Weredragon EX. The next chapter will be the third person part of the competition, and I hope people answer honestly. I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter. Though I am really proud of the battle I wrote, I hope you all like it too. I don't know what else to say, so I'll just go now. Thank-you.<strong>


	8. Pokemon or Fists?

**Now to begin the next part of the competition, just to let you know, this competition is for my writing style. The previous chapter was first person P.O.V and now this one will be third person P.O.V. I am still taking OCs for trainers. Criteria would be at the end of the chapter. I do not own Pokemon, if I did then Ash Ketchum would never, ever have been created.**

* * *

><p>Dylan pulled Rae's arm gently but forcefully, along the dirt path.<p>

"Ok, I get that you think, I'm slow and I ain't by the way." Rae glared. "But do you really need to hold my hand and drag me along like a ragdoll? You're just like your sister." She finished. The fact was that she only said that, so he wouldn't get any ideas of her emotions about him, given the blush on her cheeks.

Dylan chuckled, that vibrated through his arm and into Rae. "Because, I love seeing you blush." He said in a seductive voice.

Rae's blush deepened, but she was determined to stay calm. "Say I was blushing, how would you know if your head is turned?"

Dylan smirked and they suddenly stopped. He turned to face her. "1. I can see it right now and 2. It's only natural for girls to blush around me." He pointed out in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Rae snorted. "They only blush, because their ashamed of you even being close to them."

"That's not how Anita blushed."

"That's because she was desperate."

Dylan laughed. "She can have anyone she wanted, why did she swoon over me."

"She flipped hair into her mouth," Rae pointed out disgustingly. "That doesn't exactly say 'Sexy' now does it?"

Dylan shrugged and gave a deep laugh that chimed like bells in Rae's ears. She shook her head mentally, while she scolded herself for being so… so… teenage girl.

"Come on," Dylan urged as he took her arm and ran off again. "We might miss all of the fun." He grinned.

"Oh please, it's not like a criminal organisation would just go into a museum, steal fossils and hightail it out of there. They have to gloat first." Rae told him.

Dylan laughed and turned his face to her, a grin on his face and his eyelids closed, concealing his grassy green eyes. "You really think that?" he asked.

"Well yes," she said. "I once stole a cookie from my mum that she baked for her book club and I went to go brag about it to my brothers, but I didn't know that my mum was cleaning up my brothers rooms." She said a frown on her face. "I had to give the cookie back, and it was chocolate chip."

"Well Rae, I didn't know I was hanging out with a criminal. What did you steal next? Your neighbour's rock collection?" he joked.

Rae grinned. "Yep, he should have just handed them over straight away. I punched him in the stomach ten times before he finally forked them over."

"You are a very violent girl." He smiled.

Rae shrugged a huge grin on her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Rae looked out in front of her, the museum instantly came into view. "There's the museum." She stated.

Dylan pointed down at the ground a smile still on his face. "There's a snail." Rae rolled her eyes and punched Dylan hard in the shoulder. Dylan involuntarily grimaced, but regained his composure.

"Come on," Rae ran out in front of him and gripped his hand tighter, causing a blush to form on Dylan's cheeks. "I want to smash some bad guys head's against marble walls."

"You're very violent." Dylan smirked.

Rae grinned at him. "Like I said before, I wouldn't want it any other way."

When Rae and Dylan got to the bottom of the steps, that led into the museum, they were stopped by a line of tape and a policewoman. "I'm sorry but you're not allowed in ther- HEY!" she shrieked as Dylan and Rae ducked under it and ran into the towering building.

Rae and Dylan pushed through the museum's doors. As they ran inside, Rae took notice of the insides. Its walls and roof were a light grey marble that had spirally pillars reaching up to hold them, or they were just decorations, Rae didn't know. There were glass cabinets inserted in the wall that held exhibits and treasured objects.

A desk was situated right in front of them that were void of any staff of the museum and another desk at the far end of the room that had a man in a black uniform with indigo purple strips around his waist facing an open door that was situated behind the desk. Rae glared at the back of his head, willing it to explode.

The man turned to reveal a large N in a big white fabric on his torso. He looked startled and called through the door and four more men in uniform ran out, pokeball's drawn.

Dylan smirked. "We just got here and we're already forced to fight." He said. Rae gave a little laugh.

Dylan and Rae drew a pokeball from their belts and threw them out. Rae's Zubat squealed as it made an exit, while a black crow pokemon was Dylan's choice. Its head looked like it was wearing a top hat and it's small tail looked like a dart.

Rae's nose scrunched up as she observed Dylan's Murkrow. "When did you get a Murkrow?" Dylan's smirk got wider, but said nothing.

The men in the stupid uniforms threw out their own pokemon. In four flashes, four small, blue pokemon screeched angrily, they looked like sharks with limbs and red underbellies.

Rae pointed her Pokedex at one and it scanned instantly. "Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat." It said.

Rae continued reading until a specific word caught her eyes. "They're dragon types." She said while warily observing them.

Dylan's smirk got bigger. "Their also ground types, we can beat them easily." He replied smugly. He looked at Murkrow. "Wing Attack the two on the left!" he ordered. Murkrow's wings lit up white and it flew towards the two Gibles, exceedingly fast. Murkrow's wings made contact with the first Gible and looped around in the air to hit the second.

Rae shook her head, trying her best not to be intimidated by Dylan's Murkrow's grace. "Zubat you two, Wing Attack on the other two!" Zubat went off, fangs bared and aiming for the other Gibles. She landed hit one and pushed it to the other Gible in where they both collapsed to the ground in an awkward heap. "Poison Sting!" Zubat flew above them and fired Poison Sting on the Gibles.

"Night Shade, Murkrow!" Murkrow cried out as its image wavered slightly and its red eyes grew pitch black. An invisible force knocked into both Gibles and they shuddered in pain.

"GIBLE, DRAGON RAGE!" all four men shouted in perfect unison. All four Gibles straightened on their feet and released purple energies from their mouths. Zubat and Murkrow flew up to avoid it, both flying pokemon weaving behind and in front of each other gracefully. The Dragon Rages' blasted through the roof of the museum causing debris to fall to the ground.

The Gibles looked slightly fatigued at the attack it fired and panted, but ready to fire another couple Dragon Rages. Rae smirked and pointed to Zubat. "Go to the Gible on the far right!" she ordered. Zubat gave a slight nod and flew towards the Gible.

All of the Gibles eyes followed Zubat. As Zubat reached a distance safe from the nearest Gible to her, she flapped her wings patiently.

"GIBLE," they all screamed in unison again. "DRAGON RAGE!" all the Gibles was facing Zubat in a straight line. The one at the far left fired first, its Dragon Rage knocking over all three over Gibles that were in the way and caused them to faint.

Rae smirked. "FLY UP!" she screamed anxiously. Zubat's fanged mouth grew upwards into a smile as she flapped her wings heavily and zoomed up. The Dragon Rage blasted through, the wall.

Three of the man turned to glare at the man who owned the Gible that knocked out all of their Gibles. The man chuckled nervously and rubbed his hand at the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry." He apologised.

"Murkrow, Night Shade!" Dylan called over to Murkrow. Murkrow's red eyes turned black again as the Gible shuddered violently until it finally squealed and fell unconscious.

Rae and Dylan grinned at each other and gave a little high five. "Nice battle Rae, but I bet I could have beaten them much faster."

Rae rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I bet you couldn't even…" she was cut off by a fist zooming towards her face. She side stepped and ducked to sweep the legs of her attacker. One of the four men that they battled hit the ground with a thud but got back on his feet.

"Rae!" Dylan shouted alarmed.

Rae readied herself for another attack. "Looks like they're sore losers," she said as the three other men got into a fighting stance. She nodded to the door. "You go on ahead, I'll join you when I'm finished with these lot." She gestured to the three that stepped forward wearily.

"You sure about this?" he asked her cautiously.

Rae nodded and threw him a wide grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She recited. Dylan gave her a grin as he ran for the door and disappeared through the door.

She took a deep breath as the fourth man retreated back to his colleagues. She grinned at them. "So, who wants a Blake bitch-slap?" she taunted.

The men looked at each other and they started laughing.

Rae puffed out her chest and returned Zubat who was growling venomously at the men. A man with red hair charged, fist behind him. As he closed in he pushed his fist out to punch her in the abdomen. Rae backed up and sent out a kick that caught him in his torso.

He grunted in pain and collapsed onto his knees. Rae brought her right heel into his temple, knocking him out instantly.

Rae brought her head up and smirked. "Feel like backing down?" she asked. The three other men charged at her. Rae shook her head disappointedly. "Should have gotten out when you could've."

Dylan regretted leaving Rae ever since he heard the malicious laughing when he went through the door, he wanted to go back so desperately to beat their asses and hold onto Rae forever. But he knew Rae long enough to know, that it would hurt her pride and especially him.

He didn't care though. Every time they shared a touch, he would have been jolted by this weird sensation that made his hormones rage. At first he thought it would just have been a stupid teenage lust, but he knew better.

A woman in the same uniform as the men that he and Rae previously fought except in a short skirt that showed more skin than it would do justice for.

"Not so fast!" she exclaimed and held up a pokeball. "If you wanna get through me, then you've got to…" she was cut off by Murkrow cutting a sewer pipe from the wall behind her with its claws. The sewage water sprang out at her from behind, she yelped as she turned around and trying to stop the flow with her hands.

Dylan took his chance to leave quietly. He ran through the dim hallway, passing closed doors.

"You are not allowed past me." A woman stated calmly. She was dressed as the woman down the hall. Her black hair was tied in a bun, her hazel brown eyes void of any emotion as well as her face. "I cannot let you pass." She stated again, her face not giving any emotion.

Dylan gritted his teeth together, impatiently. He didn't have the time for this. She gripped a pokeball in her hand. She was about to throw it into the air when a voice broke out over her. "GLARIA! I require your assistance!" a man shouted. The woman, Glaria turned on her heel and walked off to the voice, without any sign of protest.

Dylan cocked his head to the side confused. He shook his head and followed Glaria through the door. What Dylan saw would probably stay in his head for a while now.

Rae smirked viscously as she drove her knee into a blonde man's chest. Five more Team Nova grunts had joined the original four in fighting her. Altogether there were three women and six men, making a total of nine grunts, and she was still kicking their asses.

One of the women jumped at her, her sharp manicured nails set on raking her eyes out. Rae extended her hands and caught her wrists, Rae smirked wider at her and headbutted her nose. The sound of her nose breaking and her screams were shrill bells in her ears.

"You can hurt someone like that." She taunted at the cowering woman in front of her.

Maybe she was very violent or just uniquely innocent, either way she took enjoyment out of it. Rae felt fists slam into her body, but the adrenaline dulled the pain. Two grunts took hold of her arms and pulled. She scowled at them, though both of them couldn't see it. "That is hardly fair." she spat.

As another grunt stepped in front of her; the grunt flew backwards, blood spurting out of his nose like a fountain when she kicked her left foot up.

Rae smirked as he fell down. Rae swung her arms in front of her, bringing the two grunts forward and slammed them into each other. They recoiled and let go of her hands. Rae took her chance and punched them both.

More grunts poured in, each one of them scowling and glaring at her. "Stop embarrassing yourselves," she said, an arrogant smirk on her lips. "I mean seriously, I'm ashamed to even see you all. Losing to a fourteen year old girl, what would your parents say?"

A man roared in anger and flew at her. Rae stared at the oncoming figure. "What are you? A poodle?" As the man lunged, Rae side stepped and brought her elbow down on his back. "Bored now," she yawned.

A woman in the same black uniform and indigo stripes stepped forward. "HOW DARE YOU?" she shrieked angrily. "WE ARE TRAINED FIGHTERS!"

"Could have fooled me," She said.

She shrieked again and lunged. Rae turned her head just in time to avoid a full on contact, but the woman's nail still struck her cheek. Rae felt blood pour down her cheek. She smirked again.

"Finally, one of you has actually made me bleed."

All grunts looked like they were about to join in, but was stopped in time, for the police to knock down the door. Outside red and blue sirens flashed, the colours melding into the gold and red stripped sky.

Men and women stood crouched, handguns in their hands and aimed at everyone in the room, Rae included. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP! THIS IS THE OREBURGH CITY POLICE FORCE, WE HAVE YOU ALL SURRONDED!" a loud masculine voice called throughout the museum entrance, the soundwaves bouncing off of the marble walls, creating echoes.

Rae turned around fully and sighed while she raised her hands. The grunts however did not go willingly. Every grunt partnered up into groups of five, leaving the unconscious members behind, one member in all of the groups of five, pulled a chain around all member's necks and pushed a button in the middle of a device, that was held on the chain. As they pressed the buttons, groups of grunts vanished.

"OPEN FIRE!" the voice on the loud speaker cried desperately. Rae shrieked as she ducked to the ground as bullets spread into the air aiming at the remaining grunts. All of which missed. As they disappeared the police force ran in taking Rae's hands and taking her outside.

Rae struggled. "STOP I NEED TO FIND DYLAN!" she screamed wriggling in two policewoman's grasps. Policeman dived in taking the raiders under-siege.

(5 minutes before)

Dylan ran through the door, the woman Glaria was guarding. As he entered the room, he gasped. In the room was one of the biggest pokemon he has ever seen. Inside an Aerodactyl was fighting an Aron. As far as Dylan could tell the Aerodactyl was winning.

At the far ends he could make out Samantha and a man in a similar uniform than the grunts down stairs. His Uniform was tidy and fit him well, where the grunts had two stripes across the waist he had three, two of which came down from his shoulders, behind him was a cape, its exterior black and interior a dark indigo.

The man cackled. "This time, dear, I'm afraid that you have lost." His laugh sent shudders down Dylan's spine.

Samantha gritted her teeth together as the man taunted her. "No way Davos," she hissed. "I will never lose to a cold hearted bastard like you."

The man held a hand up onto his chest and mocked sadness. "You make my so called 'cold heart' bleed my dear."

"Stop calling me, your dear."

"Why? am I getting on your nerves?"

"Extremely," Samantha replied.

Davos cackled once again. "I'm afraid not Samantha, you see," he said as he looked straight at Samantha, with this look of bitter joy. "When I say you'll pay for this, I mean it. Because once Aerodactyl finishes that little runt you have defending you, he might get a bit carried away." He cackled again, Aerodactyl licked its lips as if to emphasise.

Samantha stiffened and grounded her teeth together.

Dylan chose this moment to intercept. "Turtwig, GO!" he shouted and threw his starter Pokémon's pokeball. Turtwig cried out as it appeared on the field. Its stick on top of its head twitched, rattling the two leaves that resided upon it, its brown shell gleamed in the sunlight that was let into the room, it stomped its tiny legs together and lowered its head, ready to charge. "Turtwig Razor Leaf! Murkrow Dark pulse! Both on the Aerodactyl!" he commanded.

Murkrow let out a squawk as rings of darkness flew out of its beak and collided with the Aerodactyl as well as the sharp leaves that flew from Turtwig. Aerodactyl screeched at the oncoming attack.

Davos looked surprised at the attacks. He opened his mouth for a command, but closed it after gun shots fired downstairs. He gritted his teeth. "Well looks like I won't be getting revenge today after all," he nodded at Samantha and turned to Dylan. "Watch your back, boy." He spat. And with a click of a button on a device around his neck, he was gone.

Samantha looked towards her Aron who was shaking violently. "Aron, are you okay?" she asked, Aron squeaked as a white light enveloped it. Aron's shape started growing, lumps on its body grew out and its small paws turned into large ones. "YOU EVOLVED!" she screamed and ran over to her newly evolved Lairon.

After Samantha returned Lairon and her explaining that Dylan and Rae were not with Team Nova, Dylan raced outside to see Rae. Rae was sitting at the back of an ambulance, a long narrow gash down her right cheek, a split lip and a black eye apart from that she looked fine.

"Rae!" Dylan shouted as he ran down the stairs to see her.

Rae's head perked up and she hopped off of the ambulance and ran over to him. "Dylan!" she shouted, the same tone he used. As they reached each other Rae flung herself into his arms.

They held each other in a tight embrace, however they jumped apart and flushed with embarrassment.

Dylan mentally shook his head and examined Rae's injuries. "Are you alright? Looks like they roughed you up a bit," He said taking hold of her chin and turning her head to have a better look at her injuries.

Rae shrunk out of his grasp and blushed a little. "Not really, only the gash on my cheek is what I got from the grunts. They were surprisingly weak."

"Then how did you get the black eye and split lip." He asked her.

Rae's blush deepened. "I fell over," she admitted sheepishly.

Dylan busted out into laughter. Rae glared at him and punched him in the arm. "It's not funny." She hissed.

"You're right, you're right, it's hilarious." He started laughing again. Rae continued glaring at him. As he sobered from his little fit, he looked at the grunts getting loaded into the back of a police truck. "You really beat them up, didn't you?" he stared as some officers were forced to carry unconscious grunts onto the back of the truck.

Rae grinned at him, as he turned to look back at her. The setting sun tinted her hair and her face a beautiful rosy gold and red. "I wouldn't want it any other way." She said. Dylan smiled at her as they began to walk back to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of chapter 8 and the competition, so if you could, please leave a review and tell me if you prefer third person or first the most, and the P.O.V that gets the most votes, will be my new writing style. I would like to thank-you all for your reviews (again). It really means a lot to me. Now, this is my Rae and Dylan chapter, next one would be Dylan and the next Celina as they would split up and then come back together again. And as you noticed the sentence 'I wouldn't have it any other way' is Rae and Dylan's sentence together (Awwww) so don't be suprised if I mention it in other chapters. One more thing before trainer OC criteria, I am sorry if this chapter doesn't have much punctuation or grammar correction, because one of my most unreliable flaws is that I am really impatient, so I'm very sorry, it's just that I am completely clueless to where to put them. So here is the criteria.<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hometown: (Could be from other regions)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Pokemon: (Please don't let them all be fully evolved and if you can put in some weak OC's or Pokemon)**

**1. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**2. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**3. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**4. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**5. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**6. Species-Ability-Gender-Moves.**

**Thank-you again. The Darkness Is Alive!**


	9. Egos and Dwarves

Hi, so far, the votes of first and third person are 3 first and 2 third. So this chapter will mostly be in first and a tiny little bit will be third. And please forgive me if I forget the third person bit. It's just that I'm typing as I go along, some parts I have put a lot of thought into it but I am way to early. I know I shouldn't type as I go along, but I am very impatient, I have no time for plans hell, I have no time for going through it and I probably should. I do not own pokemon, if I did then don't expect Ash Ketchum making any appearance from now on. By the way, this chapter is going to be mostly Dylan's P.O.V. I would also like to say Beldum's moves are ones it cannot learn for a reason. Beldum can learn nothing but Take Down, and I really don't want to put a gym leader's pokemon as one that knows only one move.

(Dylan P.O.V)

"Ok Dylan, same rules as Rae's battle, three pokemon each, the match finishes when the first trainer can knock out two of the opponents pokemon, if the match goes 1-1 then the final pokemon will be pitted against each other, also pokemon can only be used once." Samantha called over the field as she drew a pokeball out of her belt. "GO BELDUM!" she shouted as she flung her Beldum's ultra-ball onto the field. Beldum screeched metallically as it appeared.

"I'm counting on you Murkrow!" I called as I threw my flying types pokeball.

Murkrow crowed and took flight into the air.

"Beldum, use Confusion!" Beldum's eye twitched as a light aura surrounded Murkrow. Murkrow shook its head slightly and the aura disappeared, leaving Murkrow unharmed. "Dammit, I forgot that psychic moves have no effect on dark types." Samantha said, while shaking her head.

I smirked. I could see my opening as plain as day. "Murkrow, Dark Pulse!" Murkrow shrieked as rays of darkness erupted from Murkrow's beak. They crashed into Beldum, and it let out a metallic cry.

"Beldum, Lock on then Bullet Punch!" she cried as Beldum scanning Murkrow. Beldum panged again and flew towards Murkrow at an amazing speed. Orange strips of light formed around Beldum's body.

"Murkrow, Dark Pulse!" I cried. Murkrow screeched as it once again let out dark rings from its beak, it collided with Beldum, as it grunted but continued with the attack. It slammed into Murkrow, who squealed and black feathers rained down upon the arena. I gritted my teeth together.

"Beldum, again Bullet Punch!" Samantha ordered. Beldum launched itself again, orange strips of light spiralling around its metal body.

"Murkrow, fly upwards towards the ceiling!" I commanded. Murkrow screeched and flew upwards, towards the skylight. I had a plan. As I thought, Beldum flew up after it. "Now, Murkrow drop down!" Murkrow gave a squawk as it dived down. Beldum followed after it again, both pokemon looked like they were about to crash into the ground. "Pull up!" I shouted.

Murkrow squawked again and extended its wings, it pulled up from the ground at the last second and flew gracefully just above the arena, avoiding rocks as it went, I was still engrossed by my Pokémon's amazing grace. Beldum however wasn't so lucky as it crashed into the ground. Dust covered it, but as the dust disappeared, Beldum was still standing… floating.

My eyes scrunched together in annoyance. When will this thing fall over? I glanced at my Murkrow, still flying gracefully in the sky. "Murkrow Dark Pulse then a Wing Attack!" I ordered. Murkrow was a graceful and loyal pokemon. I am so glad to have captured him.

Murkrow raised itself into the air and shot rays of darkness again, it hit Beldum again and it let out a metal clang as it flew back slightly, Murkrow flew up and dived down again, it's wings a pure white, that somehow projected perfectly against Murkrow's natural black feathers. He slammed both wings on Beldum and the force of the hit, forced it down into the earth of the arena.

"BELDUM, FLASH CANNON!" Samantha cried. Beldum grew a bright silver and it released a beam of the same colour as it were moments before. Unlike Rae and matching Beldum's Flash Cannon, I chose defence.

"Murkrow Wing Attack and spin towards the Flash Cannon!" I pointed. Like I said, Murkrow was a loyal pokemon, so it followed my orders without hesitation, regardless. Murkrow's wings grew white again and it spun rapidly through the Flash Cannon.

Murkrow disappeared momentarily disappeared in the light. I got a little worried for him and that my plan didn't work, but my worries were put a side once Murkrow blasted out of it and slammed his wings into Beldum.

Samantha gasped at the collision as her Beldum was thrown across the field onto her side of the field. The Beldum floated back up tiredly, it shook slightly as it did. Samantha shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Thank-you Beldum," she said. "You've done your best, but now I'm afraid I have to forfeit your battle." She finished.

Beldum panged in what I think was protest but gave up as it nearly collapsed on the spot. Samantha drew out Beldum's pokeball and returned it. She then raised her head and grinned. "That was impressive, but I won't let you win easily!" she exclaimed.

I grinned back at her. "Let's go shorty." I taunted. She glared at me, smirk in place as she threw another Ultra ball.

"Lairon FOR THE WIN!" she practically screamed. As Lairon exited it's pokeball it slammed its large feet into the ground and roared determinedly.

I returned Murkrow and drew Turtwig's pokeball and threw it in front of me. "Turtwig!" in a beam of light, my grass type pokemon entered the battle. "Turtwig, come on, if we win this battle we leave with the Metallic Badge." I told him. He nodded a smirk on his face and turned his attention on Lairon and glared menacingly.

"I make the first move," Samantha smirked. "Lairon, Iron Tail!" she ordered, pointing at Turtwig. Lairon roared and sped off down the arena, head-butting the rocks on the field, causing them to crash down into the ground. Wow, all of a sudden I lost nearly all of my confidence on winning.

As Lairon neared it took a step back and swung its back half of its metal body towards Turtwig. Lairon's tail began to glow as it brought its tail to Turtwig's side.

"Turtwig, dodge it then bombard it with Razor Leaf!" I commanded. Turtwig smirked and jumped up, narrowly missing Lairon's tail from smashing into his side. Turtwig curled into a small ball and began spinning as it released leaves that glinted brightly in the sun, like it was sharp metal. They slashed at Lairon's sides, it groaned, clenching its eyes closed. Looks like it's more vulnerable to Grass types than most Steel types.

I smirked. I could use this to my advantage. "Turtwig, Absorb!" I shouted, and just like my Murkrow, he obeyed without question. How did I get so loyal pokemon? Turtwig growled and released green balls of energy from his body. They travelled over to Lairon and disappeared into its iron body. Lairon grimaced as the green balls left its body and travelled back to Turtwig, giving him more strength.

From the distance, I saw Samantha bite her lip nervously. "Lairon, give Iron Head and then Flash Cannon!" despite her facial expression, her voice did not waver. Lairon's iron plated head grew the same metallic silver as most of her Steel type moves glowed. Lairon charged the short distance and rammed into Turtwig, sending him flying across.

"TURTWIG!" I cried. Lairon's body glowed metallic silver and it released its Flash Cannon that completely enveloped Turtwig. Throughout the blast of energy, I heard Turtwig yelp. I gritted my teeth together nervously. As the light dissipated a cover of dirt covered Turtwig, out of nowhere sharp leaves flew out of the dust cloud and went straight for Lairon.

"LAIRON, PROTECT!" she shouted. A bubble of blue energy covered Lairon and protected it from the leaves. When the cloud disappeared, there was an angry glint in my Turtwig's eyes. He growled and stomped his feet on the ground.

I didn't know whether to be grateful that Turtwig would give it his all in this fight, or sad that he might lose himself a little. "Turtwig, give Lairon a Bite!" I shouted over to him. Turtwig raced over and pounced on Lairon like a lion would on its prey. He slammed his jaws shut on Lairon's back. Lairon grunted. "Now Turtwig Absorb!" green energy balls left Turtwig's body and launched into Lairon once again.

Lairon cried out as both Absorb and Bite were taking a number on it. The green balls returned to Turtwig and some bruises on his body faded. His jaws clenched tighter around Lairon.

"Lairon Iron Head on the closest boulder!" Samantha shouted over the field. Lairon roared and charged into a rock. As it crashed through it Turtwig lost his hold and fell off of it. "Iron Tail!" she called.

Lairon turned around and slammed its tail into Turtwig. "Turtwig, grab onto Lairon's tail with Bite!" Turtwig bit down onto Lairon's tail. Lairon grunted and swung its tail back and forth. "RAZOR LEAF!" I shouted. Turtwig smirked slightly as it released his sharp leaves. They slashed against Lairon's body. It roared in pain and fell over, unconscious.

Samantha stared wide eyed at her unconscious Lairon. She smiled and withdrew her pokemon. She started walking over to me. I smiled and returned my exhausted Turtwig, as I looked up Samantha was standing just in front of me, smiling widely. It was kind of creepy.

"Congratulations Dylan, you have managed to beat me and win the Metallic badge," she said and handed me a circular metal badge with grey rings in the middle. "I feel kind of ashamed," She admitted sheepishly. "Losing both of my pokemon to a trainer with little to no experience in battling."

I mocked hurt. "Wow that cut me real deep." I smirked. She smiled sheepishly and turned around.

She turned her head to face me and frowned. "Okay, you're boring me, you can leave now." She said and waved her hand to me then the door. I smiled and walked out of the door. As I exited the hall that led to the arena, I was met by Celina's always cheerful smile and a scowl and a sharp deadly glare from Rae's depressing somehow very beautiful face. No stop it Dylan.

"I DON'T BLOODY BELIEVE IT!"

(Rae's P.O.V)

"I DON'T BLOODY BELIEVE IT!" I nearly screamed. Okay, I might have screamed it, but can you blame me? It took all three of my pokemon in the battle against Samantha and guess what? Dylan beat her with two. WITH TWO! And the pokemon he used had a disadvantage to her specialised type.

Dylan smirked that hot smirk of his smugly, and god how I wished to knock it off of his face. "It's not my fault I'm a natural trainer." He said smugly. I glared at him.

Celina skipped on my left as Dylan walked gracefully on my right. WHY IS HE SO PERFECT?

"I think it's wonderful that Dylan won with one pokemon, especially with Turtwig" Celina chimed happily.

I whipped my glare to her, though was completely ineffective since she had her eyes glued on the sunrise.

I turned my head to see Dylan again, but he was too busy looking at the mines, south of Oreburgh. I nudged him and he stopped walking and stared at me confused. "What?" he asked.

"What are you looking at?" why did I ask a question I already knew the answer too?

He looked at me for a while before finally saying. "I'm going my own way now." He said.

My jaw dropped and I looked at him shocked, willing my voice to come out steady and strong, I finally said something. "Why?"

"I just want to check something out, that's all," he said. "And I don't want to keep you here in Oreburgh for too long."

I shook my head. "It's okay; I can stay here with you."

Dylan smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Stupid internal organs. "Nah, it's okay I will meet up with you in Floaroma Town." He said.

I stared at him, by eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "Okay, if you say so." I said while I walked towards Celina who had stopped meters away. I was suddenly hit by a cool gust of wind on my right side, I didn't know how warm Dylan had kept me.

As I reached Celina she looked at me questionably. I shrugged at her. "He's going to meet us in Floaroma Town." I said. She still looked confused but just shrugged it off and started skipping again.

I started walking; looking back I could see Dylan watching our retreating figures. I gave a small smile, I knew he couldn't see it, but I hoped he could.

(Dylan's P.O.V)

I watched Rae and Celina walking away from the spot I stopped to tell Rae I was staying. Their figures were small but I could see Rae turn her head and give a little smile. I felt a small smile lift on my face.

As they left my line of vision, I finally turned around and walked off to the Oreburgh Mine. After the museum incident, I noticed a couple of those thieves run off into the Oreburgh Mine when we were walking back to the gym. I didn't tell Rae because she would have wanted to go in with me, but I think most of them have some kind of vendetta against her now.

I came across a large gaping hole that had rails leading inside of it, like the hole was a mouth. I took a deep breath and began walking in. Darkness enveloped my body as I dwelled deeper into the cave. After moments of slow walking, the cave started to light up. Torches that shone a deep red were lined in the mine like it was in Oreburgh Gate.

The sound of metal banging against rock sounded in my ears as the miners dug into the thick and rocky walls. They ignored me as I walked deeper into the mine.

The mine began to dim and I found myself bumping into another person. I knew who it was when he turned around. "Jack, what are you doing down here?" I asked. Jack was a boy in Twinleaf Town, actually he was my neighbour, he lived with his aunty, and ever since his mother and father died he had been so depressing and a little creepy. Not to mention Celina seems a little infatuated with him for some reason.

"I thought you might have come here, the demons told me." He said. Sorry, I mean really creepy.

"Okay…" I said awkwardly, I started shifting awkwardly on the spot. "Again, why are you down here?"

Jack smiled, and I'm not talking about a real smile, I mean this creepy strange sort of a smile but more of a frown. "I heard rumours that a restless spirit has wreaked havoc in this mine," he said. "I am here to settle it."

"Why would you want to see a ghost? Their creepy, freaky, disgusting paranormal parasites," I stated, my nose scrunching up.

Jack glared at me. "Ghosts are spiritual beings, that should be worshipped more often." He hissed. One thing to know about Jack Skeleton (Dreadfully depressing name, don't you think?) he is creepy as heck, I think I already said that and if you say how creepy his obsession is then he would most likely hit you.

"I'm sorry, next time when I'm feeling alone, I'll draw a pentagram on myself and do some voodoo." I rolled my eyes. Jack glared harsher at me.

He was about to say something but was cut off by a voice from the deepest part of the cave. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dumbass that won by a fluke," the voice mused. It sounded rough and scratchy but I recognised it instantly.

I turned around to face one of the grunts that robbed the museum. "Wow, calling a fourteen year old teenager a dumbass, you're a real role-model." I smiled at him. The man stepped out of the shadows, he looked battered and bruised. Rae really did a number on him. "You were also beat up by a girl." My smile morphed into a smirk.

The man scowled and swiped a pokeball from his belt. "GIBLE, USE DRAGON RAGE!" he threw the ball and one of the Gibles me and Rae versed earlier jumped out. It opened its jaws and charged a violent, violet blast deep within its throat.

"Duskull, Shadow Ball!" Jack said calmly. A shadow on the ground travelled up the wall and a grey plasma with a bone white skull for a face, it was missing its bottom jaw and its eyes were red with a white pupils. I felt cold just by looking at the Ghost type. It shot a ball of dark energy and it slammed into the Gible, sending it flying against the mine walls.

The wall cracked slightly and the Gible fell to the ground in an awkward heap. The grunt panicked and returned his Gible. He glared at us and flipped us off before running past us and out of the way of the exit. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BOY!" he screamed.

Wow, pathetic. Jack smirked at me. "You leave for three days and you already have mortal enemies, Dockwood." He mused.

I glared. "Shut up Skinner." I spat. I know it's not that creative compared to my sharp wit, but I couldn't really think of anything else. Besides, Skinner is his real last name, and he hates it.

He glared back. "My name is Skeleton, not Skinner…" he was cut off by two thuds on the ground. We both turned our heads and found two pieces of rock on the ground. But as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light I found there were grooves in them.

Jack walked over and picked them up. He studied them and just frowned. Deeply. "There fossils," he stated idly. "Rock type pokemon." He said and threw them at me. I juggled them, but got my grip on them.

"So? what's wrong with that?" I asked.

He just shrugged, his black hair shining in the dim torchlight. What the hell? "If it's not a Ghost type, I don't want it." He said. He looked at Duskull and nodded. "Let us go." he said and began to walk off.

I smirked. "What? No good-bye?" I asked, feigning hurt. He just shot me the bird while he walked, his back turned. I chuckled as I placed both fossils in my backpack. Where I got it, you ask? I don't know, but I am that awesome for one to just appear.

End of chapter. Hello, I just introduced an OC Jack Skeleton (also Jackson Skinners) by Forgotten Tactic. I hope you enjoyed the battle between Dylan and Samantha. I was this close *pinches fingers together* (I have no idea, why I did that) to not writing it, but now you see how much I care for all of you lot. Also thank-you, I have reached 70 reviews and that is deeply appreciated, because I didn't really expect more than 13, but you have proven me wrong. If I could, I would reach out into your computer, phone, etc. But then you will probably put a restraining order on me. Thank-you again. :) Also, the chapter might not be as long as I hoped.


	10. Valley Windworks Burning Down!

**Hello again, I really don't know what to put here sadly. So I will just put the disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did then don't expect to see Ash Ketchum anymore. Also, I'm skipping Jubilife City, mainly because I don't have the patience and I want to get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person P.O.V)<strong>

Adrian Carter stood in Pastoria City, waiting eagerly for a lift to Floaroma Town. People walked past him, whispering excitedly, teenage girls giggling and blushing and children that admired him. He didn't like the attention, but it came with being a Gym Leader.

He had recently received a report of a group of mad people in ridiculous uniforms raiding the old abandoned Valley Wind works that remained in Floaroma Town. Adrian was to wait here for his transportation.

A high pitched squawk pierced the calm whisperings of the crowd that walked past him. He looked up to see a black bird with a dark shape hanging onto one of its claws. As the shape got closer, he recognised the person as David Shade.

"Took you long enough. Thomas and Rose must be already apprehending the culprits. " He stated calmly, a small smile stretching onto his face. David grinned at him as his Honchkrow perched itself upon a tree that was close by. "Will your bird be able to take us the distance to Floaroma Town?"

David nodded, his black hair flinging slightly. "Sure he is. Why wouldn't he?" the grin on David's face still in place.

"He seems very small and frail." Adrian commented.

David smirked. "Judging are we now? I would like to take this chance to say that your thighs are fat and you'd probably be able to create thunder, just by smacking them together and seriously a cowboy outfit?." Adrian rolled his eyes and pushed the younger boy closer to the edge of the dock.

"Let's just go." Adrian said. David nodded and beckoned Honchkrow to take flight.

"Honchkrow fly us to Floaroma Town." He commanded. Honchkrow squawked again and dove down towards David and Adrian. It grabbed them by their shirts, carefully not to puncture their skin with its claws and took off. Adrian was amazed by the small bird's strength.

Adrian admired the view of the suns reflection of the sea in Pastoria city. He sighed in content; he looked at David who looked a little awkward on his right. "So how's your brother?" he said deciding to make small talk to ease the journey to the small town.

David looked at him carefully. "Not so good," he admitted. "Matthew is obsessed to find out what's going on with Team Nova. He won't tell me why, but then again what older sibling tells their little brother their problems?"

Adrian nodded sympathetically. "And the gym?" he asked, avoiding the topic of Matthew Shade.

David brightened up a little. "Some trainers showing good promise, but not that much promise," he gushed. "I mean it was so easy, I mean before the battle I just knew I was going to win. It was like watching a life or death situation on Doctor Who and it's obvious that the Doctor would survive."

Adrian chuckled. "You shouldn't get overconfident David," he said. "Overconfidence is everyone's downfall."

David smirked. "Says the guy that wears cowboy outfits." He muttered.

Adrian whipped his head to him and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What does that have to do with what I just said?"

David looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning widely. "I have no idea." He said. Adrian rolled his eyes, thinking how typical of David it was.

David pointed at the green fields below them. "There's Floaroma," he said casually. He looked up at his small Dark type bird, who didn't look tired at all. "Land." He said, and his pokemon complied.

**(Rae P.O.V)**

"You're awfully quiet." I stated as I looked at Celina cautiously. We were just travelling up Route 204, it had been three hours since we left Dylan at Oreburgh City and I got to say, I kind of missed his company, even though I'm still bitter about him winning against Samantha, so easily.

The scenery was beautiful; the grass was a bright green, the sky clear and void of any clouds, the breeze was but a cool little gust of wind. It was so peaceful.

"You told me you'll rip my voice box out, if I didn't shut up, though." She replied innocently.

I grinned slightly as I reminisced on my threat. "Oh yea," I said idly, grin still on my face. "I always go through with my threats." From the side I heard Celina gulp.

I began giggling at her reaction. I'm sorry it is just too much fun to screw around with her, like that. "Calm down Celina, I'm sure I can make an exception, this time."

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a piercing scream. I stared at Celina shocked, staring into her green eyes that were so much like her twins. I whirled around and bolted, running towards the cause of the scream.

I turned along a sharp corner and found a girl sitting in a tree, screaming her lungs out. Her eyes seemed to wander from the ground to the sides. Her gaze landed on me and her eyes were pleading for help. I looked to the ground and was obviously shocked.

In front of the tree was a small purple Rattata squeaking excitedly and running around in a circle. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and looked up at the girl. She was still panicking.

I rolled my eyes. "Piplup," I called and threw his pokeball up. In a burst of light, my penguin pokemon appeared on the grass. "Shoo the Rattata away." I told him. The Rattata did nothing, and it would look cowardly of me to attack an innocent pokemon, that did nothing to hurt me, physically or mentally.

The girl climbed down from the tree cautiously, her eyes looking around everywhere. "T-thank-you," she stuttered. "I-I'm s-so sor-ry I'm just really scared of anything mouse related." She said, steeling her nerves, but she still had that frightened look on her face.

As I had a good look at her I noticed her features. She was around my age with brown eyes that looked like they were laced with worry and fear that contrasted to her pale skin; she was standing at 5"4' which was one inch shorter than me (So I'm short, get over it) and her hair was a coppery brown. I wished I had her hair, mainly because I wouldn't have dyed my hair purple if I wasn't blonde, I got teased at school for being a dumb blonde which is a very offensive stereotype by the way. Okay I might not be good at Maths, Science or History but other than those three subjects I'm Einstein. Well nearly Einstein.

I smiled at her, hoping it would cover the envy that stood out in my eyes. Why can't I be a brunette? "I'm Rae Blake." I stated, holding my hand out to shake.

She smiled nervously and gripped my hand. Her hand was clammy and sweating ever so slightly. "Serenity Hart." Serenity introduced. She's even got a perfect name.

"RAE!" Celina shouted from behind me. She was running up to us, her long auburn hair flying behind her. "Why did you run off? She could have been murdered and you would have gotten yourself killed as well."

"But I didn't." I retorted smugly. She glared and turned her attention to Serenity with a smile.

Celina held out her hand. "I'm Celina Dockwood," she gushed excitedly. "Though you probably already knew that." She said arrogantly, just like her brother.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't." she squeaked and she flinched back as if she were expecting Celina to hit her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Serenity was starting to worry me. Everything about her just screamed that she needed help.

She looked slightly alarmed but shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no, I'm just really paranoid and I didn't get much sleep last night." She said. If I'm good at one thing, its reading expressions and this girl might not act like it, but she's telling the truth. Serenity smiled shakily. "Goodbye now." She said and walked down off into a couple trees.

Five minutes of walking and we had finally made it into Floaroma Town. There were beautiful colourful flowers everywhere, there were people chatting to each other idly and smiling and there were happy yellow faces on signs that seemed to litter the town. I hated it.

"Where are the violence and the mayhem?" I asked heartbroken. Celina made a face.

"This town is called Floaroma," she stated. "That sounds sweet and caring and the town matches its name quite fittingly, so why would there be violence or mayhem?" she asked.

"No town is this perfect, sister." I said shaking my head disapprovingly.

"You're weird." She said as we continued down the narrow road.

"I am not weird," I snapped. "What makes you think I'm weird?"

"The purple hair, your attitude, the fact that you'd prefer beating people senseless then shop for cute clothing, you beating someone up, wearing a tie, your-" An explosion cut her off. I looked north to where it sounded. There was a bright hue of red from beyond the trees that obscured my vision.

"SOMEONE, HELP THE WINDWORKS ARE ON FIRE!" a piercing shriek called into the dead silence.

Everyone looked alarmed and ran around the place like headless chickens. God the place is full of cowards.

"SOMEONE GET ROSE!" another scream cried.

"I'm right here no need to shout." A girl who I think might be Rose said. Rose was shorter than Serenity, with a curvy kind of figure, her black pin straight hair reached her waist and her amethyst eyes glinted in arrogantly.

"Ms Gardiner, the Valley Wind works is on fire!" A man exclaimed, both of his hands were gripping his hair and pulling at each patch of strands.

Rose didn't look amused. "So? The Wind works are abandoned anyway, they have no real value." She said.

"But Ms Gardiner, the flames are too intense, it will spread into town in a matter of minutes!" he shouted in her face. I grinned and looked over to Celina.

She studied me carefully before gaping widely. "No Rae, we are no- HEY!" I grabbed her arm and ran off towards the light of the fire. Along the way Celina was cursing me and shouting profanities in my ears.

"Oh stop being a wuss." I smirked and poured more speed into my steps. From a distance it kind of looked weird seeing two girls running to a wildfire with the shorter one pulling the taller one. I mean, Celina might be taller than most boys in my town.

The air started getting hot and the sound of cackling flames drew itself into my ears. Purple wisps of hair slapped my face gingerly. We took a narrow turn around a tree and revelled in the burning building in front of me as well as trees that surrounded the building, angry red flames licked the building hostilely, wild pokemon running away in panic.

We stopped three metres away from two dark figures stood in front of the burning Wind works, next to one was one of those large, red bottles of gasoline, one figure was lean and broad shouldered like a very toned man and the other was just fat. They were talking to each other, or bickering.

"I TOLD YOU, TO BURN HALF OF THE BUILDING!" the one on the left shrieked, that voice was feminine and masculine, I couldn't tell the gender. "NOT THE WHOLE THING! WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BURN THE WHOLE TOWN!"

"But you were the one to set it on fire," a definitely masculine voice replied starkly. "I didn't even touch the gasol-"

"YEAH, WELL I'M BLAMING IT ON YOU! IF CAPTAIN DAVOS FINDS OUT, THAN MY CAPTAINCY IS REVOKED!" the cross voice screamed so loudly that I had the urge to cover my ears.

"Oh no, I absolutely LOVED having you as my boss." The guy said sarcastically. The cross voice nodded its head, ignoring or not even knowing that he was being sarcastic.

"Exactly, this was my final chance." At the end of the cross voices sentence, it began sobbing. I felt a pang of sympathy; I looked to Celina and saw her face soften at the pathetic display. I chose this moment to interrupt them.

"WHAT THE #%! DID YOU DO?" I screamed in rage, my moment of sympathy faded into nothing but pure rage. They turned to us, revealing the same uniform as the grunts at the museum in Oreburgh but instead of indigo, they had yellow stripes.

The cross voice turned out to be a woman, her disgusting, greasy ginger hair looked even redder by the flames lights, her blue eyes were flecked by a poo coloured brown. To give you the low down, she wasn't very pretty but that air she held around herself made me think that she thought she was beautiful and god's gift to men (or women) everywhere. The guy however was very attractive though not the kind of guy I would go for, his hair a deep brown and his crystal blue eyes gleamed in the fire that surrounded the building behind him.

The woman glared at us. "_Witnesses_." She hissed menacingly. I rolled my eyes. She turned to her accomplice and snarled. "We must dispose of them!" she claimed as she pointing at us, she then arranged her fingers to bend, like she was going to scratch me.

"Bitch I know karate." I spat and got into a comfy position that I could easily use to kick her chunky ass.

"And so do I," Celina announced and mimicked my stance and failing epically. "Okay, so I don't know karate but that doesn't mean I can't still kick you hard in the shin." I just stared at her incredulously. She grinned sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I can't kick you hard in the shin, but I can still-"

"Just sit over there." I pointed to a lush, green tree and hurried her off with a wave of my hand. She pouted but did as I told her. I drew out Piplup's pokeball and summoned him out. As he appeared from the small capsule, he squeaked his beady eyes narrowed into a glare and his fins proudly perched on his hips. "Piplup, take out the fire with Bubble Beam!" I ordered. Piplup nodded and sent out a barrage of bubbles into the angry fire. It didn't do much, but it was a start.

I turned to the moronic duo, but they weren't there anymore. I looked behind me, checking the orange tinted scenery, observing every tree and large rock so they don't surprise me with something nasty.

"Oi!" Rose came into my view as well as another man, with spiky black hair and sky blue eyes that were drowned with amusement. "You shouldn't be here!" Rose snapped.

"I know. That just makes this little endeavour more entertaining." I glared at her. I never liked people telling me what I should and shouldn't do, so why should I stop disliking them now?

The man smiled. I noticed his tee shirt was one of a band called Muse. "Don't worry Rose, if she wants to burn to death than let her." There was something wrong with that smile of his. It was calm, serene like this town. If it wasn't for the constant flick of agitation in his eyes, I would have guessed he was never angry.

"But Thomas-" Rose was cut off and out of the corner of my eye, the fire grew more hungry.

"RAE! THE FIRE JUST KEEPS ON GROWING!" Celina screamed to me. I glanced at her and saw her worried expression as she pointed to the enlarging flames.

Thomas stepped forward, two pokeballs in his hand and a calm smile on his face. "Blastoise Hydro Pump, Ludicolo Rain Dance!" a large tortoise that stood on two legs, two cannons poked out of the top of its deep brown shell, it's blue scaly skin looked so smooth and it's cream underbelly reflected the fire. The other one looked like it was wearing a poncho and a large Mexican hat and a large orange beak that opened and closed happily.

Ludicolo started dancing, cheering happily as it moved and Blastoise's cannons locked onto the fire and water shot through the air in a powerful blast. If I was in Blastoise's position, I would've flown backwards by the pressure.

Slowly the fire died, leaving charred remains and burnt grass. I shook my head as I gazed upon poor unfortunate trees. Celina was cheering happily behind me with Ludicolo. My Piplup walked towards me, looking ashamed and unproudful (I don't even think that's a word). I smiled at him and picked him up, while giving him a big squeeze.

"It's okay buddy," I said. I scanned the burnt scenes for any witnesses I might have to murder, for me showing my little display of affections. I glared at Piplup. "If you tell anyone I hugged you, than consider yourself penguin-bait." I threatened. Piplup sweat-dropped with a grin (can Piplup, even grin?), but saluted none the less. I smiled one more time and returned him.

Out of nowhere a voice, mockingly insulted me. "And there you have it folks, Rae hugged a living thing, someone bring out the fireworks." Dylan said as he walked towards me.

I gaped at him. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked incredulously. He smirked wider and pointed at the cliff faces that ran the south entrance to Floaroma.

"I hitched a cart ride with some miners when I went through the cave," he said. "Real funny people once you get to know' em." Get me a ping pong paddle, cause I'm going to have to slap him.

"DYLAN!" Celina threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Dylan laughed and hugged her back, and all of a sudden it was very awkward.

Though I couldn't help but remember, my best friend in Sandgem Town. Abra's words came into my head. I clenched my eyes tightly as a migraine injected itself into my brain. Your best friend abandoned you. He said. Though that's impossible, he would never abandon me. I admit, I have some feelings for Dylan, but I don't like them. I am in love with him, and only him.

"Yo, Rae?" Dylan cut into my thoughts, rudely if I do say so myself. "Come on let's go." Dylan beckoned and grabbed my hand as he pulled me back into town. I fought my blush viscously, but lost in the end. Staying in love with Oliver might be harder than I thought.

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

A large, oval table situated itself in a big dimly lit room, it's cheerful, floral cartoon wallpaper was shadowed and the room stank off lavender. Rose, Thomas, Adrian and David sat in four of the eight chairs that surrounded the table.

Rose glared at Adrian and David. "And where were you two? Two citizens could have gotten killed if you haven't shown up earlier." She spat angrily and reached over the table to slap Adrian and David's heads. They grimaced together and mumbled a soft inaudible apology.

"It wasn't my fault Rose," Adrian relaxed in his chair and slung back. He pointed at David. "He arrived later than he should have."

David glared at Adrian, his voice was bitter. "I was dealing with a family crisis and you expect me to just hop on Honchkrow and take me to two destinations, both far away from Celestic Town? It would have been easier to just fly through Route 207's non-stop blizzard."

Rose's gaze softened on him. She had forgotten all about Matthew and his unhealthy obsession. "How is Matthew?" she asked softly.

David stiffened and his head fell, but said nothing to her. Adrian looked down in shame. "I'm sorry David." He apologised.

David lifted his head and gave them all a wide grin, which was clearly fake. "You shouldn't apologise to me," he said and Adrian stared at him confused. "You should apologise to all the fans that missed tonight's rodeo." Adrian rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chairs.

"Team Nova is getting worse," Thomas said for the first time since he entered the room. He was no longer smiling. "Before this, I had to clear out some Nova grunts that that had broken into the science facility in Sunnyshore."

"They also broken into the science facility that Prof Dockwood ran, they even deleted every single file on that ran throughout the wards of the facility." Adrian added.

"Why is it just us?" David asked. "Shouldn't the other four be here?"

Rose shook her head and frowned. "No, they have problems of their own, we are the only gym leaders with time on our hands for a meeting with Sammy searching the museum for what Team Nova stole, Alex and Jay looking into the prisoner riot on Iron Island and Tsuki is just having troubles in Veilstone."

"What are they planning?" Thomas asked himself. The others looked at him curiously. Thomas looked up at them, a serious expression on his face. "They obviously have a goal in mind, but they're not leaving any evidence on what it might be, could they be planning to take over Sinnoh, or the world?"

David looked thoughtful and pointed his finger in the air and grinned. "Ooh, ooh, ooh." He shouted and stood up out of his chair. Rose, Thomas and Adrian looked at him.

"What?" Rose asked anxiously.

David was about to say it, but frowned instead. "I forgot." He mumbled. Rose slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Typical David." She muttered under her breath. She raised her head again and her mouth formed a straight line. "Alright, meeting adjourned. All go back to your respective towns," she said and stood out of her chair. "You're all giving me a migraine."

Adrian and Thomas rolled their eyes and David yawned. "It's about time, how long have we been in here?"

"5 minutes and 47 seconds." Thomas replied with a smile.

David looked at him blankly and waved his hand at him. "How can you do that?"

Thomas shrugged. "Practice," he stated simply.

"GET OUT!" Rose yelled and they all hurried out of the door. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>I am trying to introduce as many OC's as I could in this chapter so forgive me if it sounds like too much. Thomas Bellamy (MasterFreezeman); David Shade (theguythatisnotyou); Rose Gardiner (LinnieLinLin); Adrian Carter (Sanyo the Shadow Faerie); Serenity Hart (Hawkpaw44). I think that does all of them, also Serenity will not be a one-time only character. I'm sorry if it all sounds messy and all that, it's just that I'm making it up as I go along, except some parts that I look forward to. Thank you for reading, I am still taking OC's but if I get to the end of the story and no OC, then I'm sorry, I must've forgot, so I might give you a virtual hug. Feel the love. (That was a one-time only) Thank-you<strong>

**The Darkness Is Alive**


	11. Mrs Hannies Pokemon Adoption Centre

**I have no clue what to put in the top authors note, besides the disclaimer but I have one thing to say before the disclaimer. I cannot keep track of OC's. I don't know if its laziness, or just my impatience is wearing thin or stress (Seriously, I am only thirteen and I found a grey hair on my head) but I cannot keep track of characters, I plan something to happen and guess what? I forgot to write it down. But anyways to the point, the OC submission is closed and I'm sorry but if you want to still submit an OC I can think about putting it in. Thank-you for reading, I do not own Pokemon, if I did then don't expect Ash to be in it. Oh yeah, in the last chapter, Rae said she loved Oliver, that is not a misprint of Dylan. Oliver will come into the story soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person P.O.V)<strong>

_Rae was in a large ballroom; people in formal wear danced around gracefully, and mirrors decorated the walls, creating multiple dancing couples. The dark grey marble roof was meters and meters from the lighter grey tiled floor and had flame lit chandeliers in a long straight line._

_She looked down and a beautiful black strapless dress that flowed to her ankles touched her legs. Honey blonde hair fell into ringlets behind her back and shoulders. She looked into a mirror and gaped at her make-up infested face. She had the urge to scrub the make-up of with her palms._

_Rae reached up to start rubbing, but a tan hand caught her wrist and pulled her to its owner. She hit into a hard chest with a black formal jacket and white dress shirt. Rae looked up and was met by Dylan's green eyes. He smiled at her as he moved his hand into hers and gripped his other one around her waist and started moving to the music._

_Rae was never much of a dancer, but right now in Dylan's arms she just glided along the floor as if she wasn't touching it at all._

_Dylan smiled wider at her and gazed lovingly into her blue eyes. "You look beautiful." He said and was rewarded by Rae's smile and blush._

_"You don't look bad yourself." She commented. And it was true; he was dressed in a nicely fit tuxedo._

_"I don't think that's anything new." He replied cockily. Just as he said that, a taller boy with a masquerade mask and a spiked mob of light brown hair dressed in a black dress shirt, black jacket and black pants as well as a black bowtie stole Rae's hand from Dylan._

_The mysterious guy tugged Rae's arm gently but strong enough for Dylan to let her go. She faced the boy and a wave of recognition washed over her. Her face brightened in recognition and a small smile lifted her lips upwards. "Oliver." She muttered happily._

_The mask went around the face, only allowing his eyes to show, she couldn't see him smile but she knew it was there. Dylan's hand clammed itself around Rae's arm as he guided her away from Oliver. Dylan glared at Oliver and he and Rae danced again._

_Rae looked confusedly at the two but didn't stop them. She found this situation, oddly amusing. Oliver grabbed Rae's arm tight and pulled. She grimaced, and her gaze flew to Oliver, as she looked into his eyes she gulped, his light brown eyes were now a dark violent shade of red. He pulled Rae to himself, but Dylan gripped Rae's other arm and tugged as well._

_Rae felt like screaming at the pain though no sound escaped her throat. She began to squirm her away out of the two boy's strong grip, but to no avail._

_They pulled and tugged, each time Rae let out a whimper. Suddenly Oliver stopped tugging and let her go. Rae stumbled into Dylan's arms and they went protectively around her. Oliver's mask fell to the floor, as a couple danced in between the three and crushed the mask with their feet, oblivious to the situation the three were having._

_Oliver smirked, his red eyes rising and showing black pupils against the rest of his red eyes. He raised a hand, and sharp claws dug its way out of his skin, blood spurting out and hitting Rae in the face, she clenched her eyes shut and wanted to scream so badly. When she opened her eyes again, Oliver was gone, but in his place a huge shadow of a monster that stood tall and proud._

_She couldn't tell what it looked like, apart from the blazing blood red eyes that narrowed itself at Dylan. Dylan shoved her to the side and stood straight. The monster lunged at Dylan and Rae finally let out an ear-piercing scream._

* * *

><p>Rae flung herself up into the cheap pokemon centre bed, sweat dripping down her face and her heart thumping erratically. She gasped at how realistic the nightmare was. She shut her eyes and told herself it was just a dream, nothing else. She looked at the clock on the bed-side table and it read 3:29 in big red letters.<p>

She calmed down in the next 5 minutes and stood up from her bed, she walked to the bathroom and pushed open the door and forced the switch of the light on with her palm. Rae walked over to the sink and let cool water fall down the sink.

Rae gathered a handful of water and leaned over the sink where she threw her hands up to her face. Relief cooled her burning face and cleared her mind a bit, she reflected on her dream and how vivid it was. She shook her head, thinking to herself that she was crazy, and that Oliver would never. But she still felt queasy about it.

Rae stood up straight and her purple hair fell into her face, and clung itself to her frame. Still purple, she thought as she ran a hand through her soft, short hair. She grabbed a towel from the metal bars that were attached to the pokemon centre's plain, dull blue wall.

She gaped at her arm. Five angry red finger prints stood out at her, on the same arm Oliver had held in her dream. She dropped the towel and backed up into the other wall. Rae just stared at it and stared for hours that seemed like minutes and throughout that time she kept mentally repeating a question in her head. How did she get that?

"RAE!" she jumped at the loud feminine voice that broke her out of her reverie. "Hurry up, they're serving breakfast downstairs and I really want pancakes right now." It was Celina.

"Coming," Rae muttered quietly, though loud enough she hoped that Celina heard it.

"Well alright, but if you don't get down there in twenty minutes than say goodbye to your stack of pancakes~" she sung from behind the bathroom door. Rae heard her footsteps getting quieter.

She took a large deep breath and stood up and walked to the shower.

After she took her shower she brought out another white button-up blouse with long sleeves to hide the marks, and a pair of grey skinny jeans and a pair of white socks. She dressed herself and threw her pyjamas in her bag. Before she walked down to the lobby, she visited the laundry bay and collected the clothing she dropped off recently, which was the short sleeve blouse, a grey vest and grey shorts. Rae through those in her bag, she didn't bother wearing her tie today.

Rae finally arrived at the lobby where Celina gripped her arm with the sores. Rae grimaced and hissed in pain, hoping Celina didn't notice it, and to her fortune, she didn't.

Celina was yapping on and on about something that happened in the morning, but Rae wasn't listening; she was in deep thought about her dream. She mentally sighed, when would this make any sense to her.

**(Dylan P.O.V)**

Rae glared into my head as I smirked triumphantly at her. We were sitting at the tables in the pokemon centres cafeteria while we played another game of rock, paper, scissors of who would battle the gym leader first, and it turned out that Rae was a sore loser.

"SCREW YOU!" she screamed into my face. I just smirked some more. "You cheated somehow." she claimed and snarled at me

"How can I cheat in Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked smugly, with an eyebrow raised. Yeah I could do that.

She glared deeper at me; I could just tell she wanted my handsome face of mine to blow up. "I don't know!" she screamed. "You were the one that cheated! Who knows what kind of ideas are swimming inside that thick head of yours?" she added.

My smirk grew wider as I thought of the perfect thing to say to her. "Lots and lots of dirty things." I stated and wriggled my eyebrows together. Rae gaped at me, obviously disgusted by what I had just said.

She stood up abruptly, and pointed a finger at me. "YOU DISGUSTING FILFTHY PIG!" I grinned at her and winked. A red hue covered her face and she flipped her short hair to cover as much face as she could. She is so into me.

I stood up chuckling. I began walking away from our table, feeling her eyes boring into the back of my head. "I'm going to make a stop before challenging the Gym. See you later darling." I called as I began to walk out of the cafeteria with my head held high.

From the corner of my eye I spotted her reflection in a mirror that was placed on the wall, and she was pointing her middle finger up.

"UP YOURS!" she shrieked angrily. I grinned wider, who knew that teasing Rae was so… so amusing, though throughout her curses, her voice was slightly shaky and faraway. Even though I have only met her recently, I could read her like a book and she was slightly distracted. I was also well aware of the crowd that were glaring at Rae for supposedly interrupting their delightful conversations and meals.

I left the pokemon centre and headed down town, the opposite way of the Gym. The gravel road was narrow, only big enough for two people to walk either up or down. There were no cars, a town this small obviously had no need for them, green meadows and brightly coloured flowers bloomed at my sides, making the atmosphere cheerful. The townspeople that walked past me, stayed out of a 2 metre range, if expecting me to go nuts and start pulling out their hair. To me everyone here was spineless.

But I really couldn't blame them. A town with the lowest crime rate in Sinnoh just had Team Nova, burn down the Valley Wind works yesterday, so I already expected them to be paranoid. I came across a small house made out of lumber that was mostly concealed by vines and flowers that spread up its walls, a small white picket fence surrounded the back where a bunch of pokemon played.

I opened the wooden door and walked in, a woman in her late thirties stood behind a wooden counter; posters of cute pokemon littered the dull white walls, a blue mat sat in the middle of the floor. The woman beamed at me as she gestured for me to come closer. I stared at her for a while, before taking a few steps towards the counter.

"Hello welcome to Mrs Hannies Pokemon adoption centre, I am Mrs Hannies, how may I help you?" the woman asked as she went up and then back down, probably by standing on her toes.

"Hi, I'm here because I heard you were giving away-" I started but the woman glared at me.

"Adopt out!" The lady corrected me, and gave me a fierce scowl.

"Right, adopt out," I said unsurely but it was enough for her scowl turn into a bright smile. "Eevees." I finished.

"Well you're in luck." she said as she walked through a door with bright cheerful stickers pasted all over it. Moments later she came back with a pokeball and a stack of papers. "The Eevees I'm giving away are descended from the strongest Kanto champion in history Red Sakake's Eevee, or should I say Esepon?" she gushed proudly.

"Then why are you giving away-" I broke off as she glared at me. "I mean adopting out, rare Pokemon, especially from that bloodline?" I asked.

She smiled sadly as she weighed the pokeball in her hand. "Unfortunately I only have one child and he has no time for cutesys like Eevees or any of their evolved forms and my husband doesn't train pokemon anymore so he was ruled out and I have never been a trainer, I only know how to take care of them. Like my own children," she said as she gently placed the pokeball down. "But I can tell that this Eevee and his sisters are very skittish lately and given their bloodline it's their sense of adventure kicking in." Mrs Hannie's eyes began tearing up as she brought a pen out of a desk draw.

She shook her head and smiled at me but tears were rolling down her cheeks. I am going to be honest, it was awkward and got even more awkward (if possible) when we lapsed into the silence. "Now," she said and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "The papers. Sign there and Eevee is under your possession." She smiled as she opened up a couple pages.

I took the pen from her and signed the papers, but I did read it, so don't worry too much about my beautiful face. I have no idea why I thought that.

She opened out her hand. "Your trainer card please." She said. I dug around in my pockets brought out my wallet. I opened the flap and withdrew my trainer card from a pocket. I handed it to her and she swiped it through the thing people use on credit cards. She turned to the old fashioned computer on her side and clicked the mouse repeatedly.

Mrs Hannie turned back to me and smiled and held out my trainer card. "All done, the Eevee is registered as yours now. Take care of him," she pleaded. "Please." She added. I smiled in return and nodded.

"I will," I said and took the pokeball from her hand. "Don't worry about it."

As I was about to walk out, she handed me a business card. "Have a nice day." She added, suddenly very perky. I nodded awkwardly and left. As I was walking down the road to the gym I threw out Eevee's pokeball.

As it opened a small fuzzy brown pokemon yawned and stared up at me. He grinned and yipped and ran around in a circle. I smiled at the energetic pokemon and brought out my Pokedex, scanning him and listing his stats. He'll do nicely against Rose.

**(Rae P.O.V)**

My scowl deepened as people shook their heads disapprovingly at my hair, which was glowing a bright purple in this god for saken sun. "Take a picture," I snarled to a particular old woman who was giving me the dirty eye. "It will last longer." Her mouth dropped and eyes opened wide behind those disgusting granny glasses.

She let out a big breath and straightened her posture stubbornly as she stalked off, her long granny dress swaying at her knees. I would never be caught dead in one of those things when I'm elderly.

Celina observed me carefully; her swirls of brown hair capturing her face and those green eyes making me feel a little insecure about what I wear studied me before she turned her attention away from me to her little sky blue dress that reached her thighs.

We were waiting at the front of the gym for Dylan. And guess what? The bastards late. In the time it would have gotten him to get here, I would have already won my badge. Though the time he's taking is giving me more of a chance to attempt to understand my dream/nightmare. I mean, trust me I think I would know if there was a ballroom filled with mirrors.

I was broken out of my reverie by Celina, who finally managed to say something in the awkward air of flowers and the most appalling thing called giddiness. "Are you hot in those jeans?" Typical Celina, clothes come first before human emotions with her.

My head tilted at her and I leered at her face and replied sarcastically. "No, they make me feel like I'm in the middle of Snowpoint city." The truth was I was sweating like a pig, but I don't want her to know. She might make me wear one of her summer dresses, that would make me feel like some slutty barbie.

"But it's like a hundred degrees out here. How could pants like those," she gestured to my skinny jeans. "Make you cold?"

"Are you always this air-headed?"

"It's not my fault," she muttered as she straightened her dress again. "I was born that way, kinda like Dustin Fieber's song. I Love The Way You Think, Baby." Her eyes twinkled as she said that filthy name.

"Eww, Dustin Fieber is the worst singer ever." My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What about Rebecca Black?"

"Nah, I just feel sorry for her."

"You know, you really don't act like a girl. More like a boy that looks and sounds like a girl." Celina stated carelessy.

"Never compare me to Dustin Fieber. _Never_." I warned and punched her in the arm playfully.

She winced and turned to me. "Seriously, only boys do that 'punch playfully in the arm' to another boy or a girl doing it to a boy, but never a girl punching another girl. I mean, who does that?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the most infuriating voice I have heard. Well third compared to my brothers.

"You're right Celi; only boys do that but obviously you mistaken Rae for a girl again. Kinda like Dustin Fieber."

I glared at Dylan, willing his head to blow up, but at the same time hoping his pretty face won't get hurt. ARGHHHHE! EXPLAIN THIS !#$%^& FEELING!

So instead of hitting him I went with another approach. "Well… your face." That could have gone better.

Dylan smirked as he pushed past me and Celina and waltzed right into the gym, rather arrogantly.

Celina took a baby step closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Next chance I get, I'm getting you a new wardrobe." I glared at her harshly, but stepped into the gym.

Upon entry I was hit by the most alluring scent. Roses. I closed my eyes and breathed it in and a a sigh of bliss exited my mouth. Despite my whole tom-boy appearance and attitude I always had a soft spot for roses.

I opened my eyes again to see Dylan smirking and Celina grinning. "Well at least shes not all boy." Dylan remarked.

"Shut it." I growled and stalked down the room. The walls were lined with roses and other flowers that smelled delightful. Right here, I felt at ease, like a normal teenage girl.

Large mahogany doors opened at the very back and Rose walked out of them. Her black hair swishing from side to side in a neat ponytail held together by a hair tie and her pin, her gold sandals clicked on the stone floor. The flowers that surrounded us were drawn to Rose like a bug to a bright light but more aromary. I don't think that's a word.

"So," she said as she scanned us. "I'm looking to battle some strong trainers so you had better not disappoint me."

Dylan stepped forward and smirked at her. I could literally feel his over-confident and arrogant nature rolling off of him like waves. His new black shirt clung to his body as he stepped forward and eyed Rose down like she were a bug in his garden. "Well ain't it fortunate I'm not weak, huh?" he said. "Though I can't really say the same thing for you."

Rose glared at him and inched her face closer and how their faces were so close made me want to spontaneously combust in anger and jealousy. I don't know why, I just do. But I ensure you it is not the way you think. I hope.

"Then let's get this battle started!" Rose exclaimed as she stepped away from him and eyed him carefully, looking for any openings she might need. I've been doing that since day 1, and I sure as hell got nothing.

Rose gestured for us to follow her and we did. Through the large doors and onto a grassy battlefield, rose thorns were scattered around the edges, gleaming a dark green over the open roof. I kind of feel grateful that I am not the one battling first. I might as well observe and watch what to expect.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about the long update. I have no excuse apart from my kickass term so far. First I went to Armageddon which is a sci-fi convention in the city. (Melbourne) It was so awesome. There were Doctor Who's and I love Doctor Who, and I am planning a story for Doctor Who, but anyway I bought a wooden sword, but not any wooden sword Toshiro Hitsugaya's Zanpaktou (From anime Bleach, and considering story for that). And then last Friday, before Halloween I organised myself to update but that morning before I got to school, my grandfather asked if I wanted to go to the caravan park with my cousins and I haven't been up there in ages but and I haven't seen them in a while. Anyways the gym battle was supposed to be in this chapter, but I wanted to notify you as quickly as possible so yeah. I promise to have the next one up this week or next. Again thank-you.<strong>


	12. A Green Day

**I do not own Pokemon, if I did then Ash Ketchum will burn. BURN! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dylan P.O.V)<strong>

Celina and Rae moved towards a side-bench at the side of the arena where they could watch this fabulousness called me, battle.

I smirked as we got into position. I am planning on winning this easily and cleanly. Meaning losing no pokemon and beating all of hers.

Rose glared at me, and I take it she doesn't like me very much, which is insane. I mean who could hate me? "Okay Dylan, the rules are simple. Two pokemon, if we manage to down one of each other's pokemon we will play a single battle, whoever wins that battle is the victor. No substitutions and pokemon are disqualified if they leave the battlefield."

I glared right back at her. "Game on." I hissed. Hey, if she doesn't like me, then that doesn't mean I'll shower her with rainbows and lollipops. I glanced at Rae, hoping she would watch the whole battle. I have no idea why, but I have this desirable urge to impress her.

"Fine then, May the buds of victory bloom for you, but you'll have to get past my thorns first. Lila! You're up first!" a purple pokemon stood short but proud, its tentacles came out from the whole at the top, where I assumed where its eyes were since yellow orbs glowed dimly in the gap, it resembled an underwater sea plant.

My first move is not probably smart due to the type disadvantage, but what better to do than impress Rae with an unlikely win. "Cranidos show it your power!" I called upon the fossil pokemon. It's pokeball flew from my hand to the field releasing a grey pokemon with a thick skull, it's back was blue and so was its forehead. It roared as it rose itself up on its legs and brought its head down to the ground, a large hole of dirt replaced the once green grass and Cranidos brought its head back up, unfazed by the impact. "Headbutt!" I commanded and it charged at an amazing speed and rammed itself into Lileep. The plant pokemon made a groaning noise as it flew from towards the edge.

Just as Lileep was about to leave the arena, plants sprung from the ground and caught Lileep and dragged it back to the ground. Rose smirked at me. "Do you know how many challengers had tried throwing my pokemon out of the arena? My Lileep doesn't need me to command it to use Ingrain." I gaped, I admit I was not expecting that. More vines spread from the ground, but reached into the hole at the top of it. Lileep moaned as a dim green glow enveloped it and the dirt that had rubbed off on it from Cranido's attack faded to a sleek polish.

"Solarbeam!" she cried. The sun above grew harsher as Lileep drew it in. If you hadn't noticed, this is bad. Like really bad, one hit from that and I can kiss winning this match good-bye.

I nodded to myself. Luckily after I revived Cranidos from the fossil that I got in Oreburgh Mine, I trained and taught him a really good TM that my grandfather had given me as a make-up for missing my fourteenth birthday, which he does more than often. "Cranidos Fire Blast!" I ordered. Cranidos roared and opened its mouth and let loose a human stick figure shape flame.

The flames licked angrily at the grass on the field and setting fire to it. Lileep frozen from absorbing the light was vulnerable, and barely made a sound as Cranidos fire attack hit it, sending it skidding along the ground but snatched up by the earth's vines and healed.

I gritted my teeth losing more patience every time that damned ingrain move prevented it from at least moving five metres away from where it usually stood, or sat.

From the corner of my eye I could see Rae with her arms crossed, and a sour expression on her face. I turned my head slightly and smirked at her as she glared right back at me.

She scowled at me. "Cranidos Rock Throw!" I stated. Cranidos bellowed and dug his small limps into the field and brought out a chunk of earth. He threw it at Lileep and broke into pieces on impact.

Rose smirked and shook her head at me. "You would think that would do much against Lileep? You have another thing coming-"

I cut her off. "Headbutt!" I took Lileep's momentary distraction as an advantage. Cranidos charged at Lileep, its head bowed and slammed into Lileep with a large crack. Lileep's tentacles squirmed as it flew backwards and crashed into the ground.

"That was a low blow, even for you." Rose claimed as she glared daggers at me. I shrugged my shoulders smugly, as she recalled her pokemon. Cranidos turned its head to me slightly, silently asking if he had done good, I smiled at him and nodded my head 'yes' and he allowed himself a small crooked grin as I raised my pokeball to it and returned it.

"I don't care how I win battles," I told her while flashing her a quick smirk. "Just as long as I win em." Well that isn't exactly true. I love pokemon and I respect them, but I really don't take losing that well. I may look calm when I do lose at something, but mentally I scream and I don't stop making perfect at what I lost at until I'm better and can beat them, because one time at band camp… err maybe I shouldn't tell you.

Her scowl morphed into an abnormally scary angry frown. I can practically feel the hate waves directing themselves at me. Though me being the lovable bastard I am smirked and tried my hardest to muffle my laughs.

Rose took out another pokeball rapidly and threw it out on the field a little too harshly. "Persephone! Beat that smugness off his face!" She said that sounded more like a scream than shout. When her pokeball opened a cream coloured pokemon with green leaves as ears and tail.

I smirked again. I protruded Eevee's pokeball and threw him out as well. Eevee yipped when he came out and growled at Leafeon.

"HOW COME HE GETS ALL THE RARE POKEMON?" Rae shouted from the stands. I cocked my head at her and grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. Her face was red and she practically had steam blowing out of her ears.

"Because my skills are way superior to yours-" I started but was interrupted (quite rudely too).

Leafeon jumped into action. "Magical Leaf!" Rose commanded. I whirled my head to see green leaves covered with a multi-coloured aura slash at Eevee viscously. Eevee squealed and tried to escape the range of the attack but the leaves that had not already hit him and fell to the floor, useless followed him.

Eevee growled as the barrage ended, his eyes narrowed and he barked angrily at Leafeon. Leafeon's mouth quirked up into a smirk if it could, and raised its head arrogantly. I glowered at Rose's similar expression.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Eevee yelped as a ball of shadows formed in his mouth. He let it go and it flew amazingly fast, striking Leafeon in the face. This time it was my turn to smirk as a dust cloud covered the Leafeon.

Rose looked unamused and looked at her fingernails cockily. She sighed deeply and gave her last order. "Persephone, I'm beginning to get bored. Leaf Blade!" Leafeon jumped out of the cloud, unscathed. My cocky expression morphed into shock quicker than it takes for Celina to nod off to Day Dreaming Land. Its tail glowed a bright green and a viscous grin crossed it's face. It lunged into the air and started spinning and smashed its tail into Eevee violently. I grimaced as Eevee shuddered and yelped and fell to the floor in a heap.

I felt shame crash into my body, making me want to run away from the battle. This was Eevee's first battle and I made him fight a supercharged mutt. I bit my bottom lip and returned him while I mumbled an apology to him, knowing full well he couldn't hear me since he was unconscious and in a small sphere barely bigger than his head.

Rose shook her head at me, obviously disappointed. "That was that Eevee's first battle wasn't it?" she asked. I nodded numbly, not really caring at what she had to say. I let my pride, take me over and failed miserably. "You ignored his lack of training and sent him out anyway, despite any-"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped angrily. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! WHAT I DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I'm not perfect, in fact I have a really short fuse that goes off at times I don't want it too, like now for instance. I feel so ashamed and angry I don't bother trying to calm myself down. "I feel bad enough as it is." I whisper softly, but I have no doubt that Rose heard me, and unfortunately Rae and Celina as well.

"…Dylan," I heard Rae muttered worriedly and glanced at her to see her concerned. I pulled my eyes away from her hurriedly not wanting to feel her stare, because right now, I don't want her to look at me like a pokemon abusing bastard.

Rose's shoulders slackened and she gave me a weird look. "Well at least I now have proof your human." I glared at her as she giggled softly. She returned her smug Leafeon with a satisfied glint in its eye and pulled out a different pokeball. "Okay, since we both had beaten one pokemon, the next match will decide the battle," she announced loudly. "Twiggy!" she called and released her own Turtwig.

I pulled Turtwig's own pokeball and threw it down. Rose's dark eyebrows raised slightly as she saw a little pattern in our pokemon similarities. Get it, fossil vs fossil, evolved vs pre-evolved and Turtwig vs Turtwig.

"I'll go first," I announced. "Start with a good old fashioned Razor Leaf!" I commanded. Turtwig grinned and let lose a barrage of leaves. Twiggy cried out and winced as most leaves hit her. Twiggy glared at Turtwig and growled.

"Twiggy, counter with a Razor Leaf of your own!" Twiggy glared and used the same attack, however Twiggy's attack hit Turtwig more hardly and accurately. Damn it to hell.

Turtwig cried out and panted as the attack subsided. Twiggy smirked. "Turtwig, Tackle!" Turtwig charged at Twiggy, and she glanced to the side for a possible escape from Tackle's range and the way her eyes glistened it was obvious she found one, but she made no move to dodge and instead let it hit her dead-on. It was a relief that she didn't move, but I couldn't help wondering why Twiggy would let Tackle hit her.

Turtwig didn't seem to notice as he ran over to our side to get out of Twiggy's range, he beamed at me proudly and I could only offer him a small smile.

Rose smirked at Twiggy's behaviour, as if she knew what was going on.

"Why didn't Twiggy dodge that attack?" I asked her.

Rose laughed loudly and obnoxiously, and I probably wouldn't like her answer. "Twiggy is very stubborn," she explained. "She is just proving that she is the superior Turtwig."

My Turtwig growled and stomped his left front foot. Oh please don't be thinking what I think your thinking.

"Twiggy, show him a real Tackle!" Twiggy lunged and sped off, closing the distance on Turtwig.

"Dodge!" I shouted, but Turtwig remained stubbornly still. Twiggy crashed into him, sending him sprawling across the grass covered arena.

"This should be good," Rose grinned. "Two Turtwig's fighting to prove themselves as the strongest, taking attacks full-on and putting in extra power into their moves." She was enjoying this. I gritted my teeth together and thinking of every curse I could to call her.

"TURTWIG RAZOR LEAF!" I ordered but instead Turtwig ran in and tackled Twiggy, he didn't even bother to run back to me. I was surprised that he would disobey me so easily just for pride.

Rose laughed obnoxiously. "Looks like your Turtwig isn't well trained as you think." She taunted. "Twiggy, Razor Leaf!" she stated calmly, but to both of our surprises Twiggy used a Tackle as well. Turtwig flinched and skidded across the dirt and grass. He ran in for another Tackle as well did Twiggy. "T-Twiggy?" Rose stuttered. I bet you this was new to her. "Razor Leaf!" she shouted.

Totally ignoring her Twiggy Tackled Turtwig again and Turtwig did the same thing back. Over and over again they would Tackle each other, not noticing our orders. This was weird, especially for Turtwig, he had always been as loyal an Arcanine, but now it's like he's a wild Gyarados.

They slammed into each other for another ten minutes, slowing and panting harder every turn, it was like the boys in my class playing dead arm. It wasn't until they finally broke off from each other did they stop.

Both Turtwig's sweating dramatically, they glared at each other when they were surrounded by a white light. I gasped and stood silently still (like I had been for about the whole match) as both Turtwig's shapes shifted and grew bigger. As the light faded there were two larger pokemon, identical by every detail.

The gold shell holding itself on their backs with three brown stripes that ran across from the front to the back and reached over their heads to tail, two spikes on their plump cheeks that were part of their bottom jaw and two luscious green bushes on their shells. "GROTLE!" they cried in sync as they both fell down from exhaustion.

Rose blinked and smiled slightly. "Looks like it's a draw," she announced. "And by that fault you had just won yourself the Clover badge." She walked over to a hook from behind her where a small gold bag hung and drew out a green badge. She walked back to me and handed it to me. I observed it, the metal badge was designed like a clover (goes the name) which had three green leaves to make a rather inappropriate picture but I decided not to bring it up.

I grinned and looked up to her and nodded. "Thank-you." she nodded back and smiled. I don't know why I said thank-you, I just thought it would look dramatic and mean something I'll probably never get.

Rae and Celina walked up to me. Celina began cheering and Rae as usual acted unimpressed by my victory. The things I go through for her, which is strange since I only met her this week. But since Eevee's battle I don't think I want her to look at me like some monster that just goes through pokemon, hell I didn't even want to face Celina.

Wow, I feel like a geek, but I admit it. I have an eensy weensy crush on Rae, so I really want her seeing me in a good light, so the next time we meet I'm going to be stronger.

**(Rae P.O.V, Just for a little while)**

So, Dylan was ahead of me by one badge. Was I pissed? Maybe, Did it give him an ego boost? Hell yes, Did he deserve it? Definitely.

Though, I swear if he didn't stop bragging about it I would take that badge off of him and have Zubat fly off with it.

Anyways, we were chillin (Like how hip and relatable I sound? No, really?) in the pokemon centre when Dylan dropped a bomb.

"I think we should split up from here." He stated bluntly. I blinked at him, convincing myself that the sudden ache in my heart was nothing but relief, from… I really don't know how to finish that sentence.

"Why?" I asked, hoping that it didn't sound small and inferior.

"Well, we were just supposed to be travelling to Jubilife together and I bet you'd really want to be rid of us, right?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. His eyes showed some hurt, but it disappeared immediately. He shook his head sadly like he was expecting that answer. He dug into his pocket and handed me a business card. 'Mrs Hannies Pokemon Adoption'? it read.

I stared at him, confusion plain on my face. "What's this?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Where do you think I got Eevee?" he asked.

"From the mummy Eevee?" I answered dumbly. Real proud of that moment.

He laughed at me and stood up from the lounge chairs. "I hope to meet up with you in Eterna City." He said as he left the pokemon centre, bags on back. I couldn't help but think he was forgetting something.

He glanced back at me and smirked. "TAKE CARE OF CELINA!" he called and ran off. I blinked like a dumbass for a couple minutes before what he said finally sunk in. I clenched my fists together. He left me with his sister? HE LEFT ME WITH HIS TWIN SISTER!

"Hey Rae, do you think I should- Hey where did Dylan go?" Celina sat down next to me.

I felt my face heat up in anger. "DYLAN YOU MOTHER#$%&*!"

(Third P.O.V somewhere in Sinnoh)

"Who told you to go to Floaroma town?" Davos asked his voice calm but body signs showed anger, his shoulders tense and stiff, his dark eyes blazing and white knuckles gripping the chair roughly.

Captain Aletra Varian and Lieutenant Timothy Clarks stood before him, shoulders slung and heads looking everywhere but Davos Geist.

"Ahh," Aletra started but pushed her subordinate forward. Tim yelped at the sudden contact. "Tim will explain everything." She claimed.

Tim glared at her, but was snapped out of his vivid mental imagery of his Captain's bloody body by their leaders sharp voice.

"I DON'T CARE VARIAN!" he shrieked angrily as he stood up from his violet silk padded chair.

"But- but y-you jus-just asked who told us to-" Tim started but was once again scared witless by his superiors glare.

"CLARKS! SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE-" Davos was interrupted by a new voice from the room.

"Now, now Davos," the voice chided. "Threatening my grunts now are we," The voice belonged to a figure covered in the shadows off the plain room that only held a single chair. "And not bowing to your beloved leader? I'm disappointed Davos."

Davos gritted his teeth as he bowed to the floor for his leader, cursing his name as he did so. Davos looked to the two Nova upperclassers. "Get on your knee's, in the presence of our leader." He hissed between closed teeth to Aletra and Tim. Hurriedly they bowed.

The figure smiled, even in the darkness Davos could see his pearly white teeth shine into a wicked smirk. "Good, because I have a little job for the Hypnos."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the late update, that is why I hate planned updates. I lacked detail and imagination in this chapter. I'm sorry I just really wanted this chapter out there ASAP. And I appreciate that you haven't thrown rotten vegetables at me yet which is a good sign. So sorry again for disrespectful chapter, its just that a lot of people reviewed and said they loved this story which is surprising since I had little hope in this story at first, okay so bye.<strong>


	13. Rae VS Rose

**I haven't updated in a long time, it would have been earlier, but the computer I wrote most of the 13th chapter on was a faulty piece of shit. Pardon my French. So I had to write it all over again, since the laptop I had was mine for one day, and then the picture went *BUZZZZZZ* and stripes everywhere. I blame Samsung. That's enough of my bitching, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years and Happy Fourteenth Birthday to me! Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third P.O.V)<strong>

"Grow up!" Matthew Shade exclaimed, while glaring fiercely at Lexi Redstone. Lexi smirked, pleased that she got under his skin.

She decided to push it further off the cliff by poking her tongue out and saying. "Grow up." In an irritating tone, that made Matthew shudder with rage.

Olivia Valence sighed as she placed her Madeline's catalogue on the large glass table. "God it has to be those two," she muttered as she waited for the Pokémon League Council Meeting to begin.

Damon laughed out loud as he entered from the door behind Olivia. The shorter blonde haired girl jumped in her seat, as Lexi and Matthew turned their attentions towards him.

"I've been wondering where you disappeared to," Matthew said, attempting to ignore Lexi's insults and lectures on how rude it was to turn their back on somebody. "I was starting to think you fell in a ditch."

Damon grinned. "You can only dream Matty." He said as he sat down at the table, two seats away from Olivia who sat beside, Lexi whom faced Matthew.

Matthew scowled and was about to retort as the screen in the front of the room flashed on. A young man appeared in front of them, a deep frown etched into his handsome face, his short black hair barely touched his forehead and his brown eyes had a mixture of joy and concern.

"Team Nova!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the dark mahogany desk that he sat at, and pictures, papers and pencils rattled under the pressure. "They are getting on my !#$%&! nerves. First they steal files from Jubilife city laboratory, then they raid the Iron Island gaol facility, and then they set fire to the Windworks in Floaroma Town."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you want to say, Lester?" he asked.

Lester shook his head vigorously. "OF COURSE NOT! THOSE RETARDS THINK THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH PETTY CRIMES! WELL I SAY NO!" Lester breathed deeply and smiled. "Which is why all of you are taking time off of league duty and are searching for those !#$wits, and apprehend them."

Lexi raised a hand timidly, not wanting to set Lester off again. "Where can we find them?" she asked stupidly and instantly regretted it once Lester started glaring at her.

"IN A !#$ING SANDWICH SHOP! I DON'T BLOODY KNOW! THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF SEARCHING FOR THEM!" Lester screamed before he reached over the camera, blocking the light blue walls that covered his office, and switched the camera off. The screen went blank and rolled up into the ceiling.

Matthew coughed, trying to stifle his laughter. "Nice one, Goldilocks." He smirked.

Olivia stood up, legs shaking. She never could stand through one of Lester Dawson's screaming fits. "W-well, I suggest we go around Sinnoh and ask locals for information and search where witnesses have seen them last." She nodded at herself and walked out, ignoring the pain when she bumped into the gold coloured walls.

Damon sighed as he followed her out, before saying. "I'll check around Veilstone, Lexi you can check Sunnyshore, Matthew Sandgem town. Those were a few places I heard, Team Nova hung around." Lexi and Matthew nodded at the fourth and strongest Elite Four and left.

Damon looked around the gold coloured corridor and scraped his boot against the red carpeted floor, crushing a mechanical bug that scampered out the council room.

(Rae P.O.V)

One night of no sleep. One night of ringing ears. One night of Celina not shutting up. No wonder Dylan left her with me.

"I love Mike Liston. You know the guy who plays Jeremy Lophet from High School Musical 6 Stage of Stars. He is sooooo hot." Celina ranted on how chiselled he was but I couldn't focus on what she was saying.

But to be honest I am a fan of Mike Liston, I mean what teenage girl wouldn't after High School Musical 5 High Note when he took of his sweaty shirt to show his tanned chest. God, I'm getting all fangirl.

But I couldn't bother to rant on about my fantasies that included the newest Disney star with Celina now since she, you know. KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT! She didn't even sleep and look how normal she looks. I however have purple bags underneath my eyes, and my eyelids droop down unconsciously.

We were walking into the gym right now, after passing millions of flowers. Flowers how I hate them. They are now my kryptonite. Yes okay, I like Superman. Honestly he's hot. See I'm not all boy-like girl now am I.

"Are you alright?" Celina asks me.

I nod my head. Even though Celina is very annoying, I can see a potential friend in her, and since I'm stuck with her for now, I wouldn't want to make it all awkward by having her hate my guts.

"Just tired," I admitted. A smile stretched my face as the gym arena became in sight. We walked out and was met by the familiar sight of Rose, waiting for me on the other side of the field.

"Hello." She smiled. I did my best to keep from falling over. "Now here are the rules. This is a two Pokémon battle, no substitutions, no viscous force and definitely no cheating. If we each have one win, the battle will result into sudden death, also known as another match. Whoever wins that match wins. Got it?"

I saluted a smug smirk on my face. "Yes ma'am."

She smirked right back. "Well in that case, 'May the buds of victory bloom for you, but you will have to pass my thorns first.'" She took a pokeball from her belt that held up her skirt to her hips. "Let's not lose again Persephone!" The Leafeon from Dylan's battle yesterday appeared.

I studied it before sending out my own. "Zubat! Let's start this off with Wing Attack!" I threw Zubat's pokeball in the air, and my blue bat Pokémon flew out and launched itself towards Leafeon. Zubat's wings glowed white as it struck the grass Pokémon at its side.

Persephone cried in pain, but didn't lose its footing. "Persephone, Magical Leaf!" Rose commanded. Persephone flipped it's leaf like ears and magic multi-coloured leaves flew towards Zubat.

The attack hit Zubat dead on and she shrieked. I winced and frowned. I hope Zubat is okay. "Poison Sting!" Zubat sprayed purple pins at Persephone, hitting it all along its body.

"Leaf Blade!" Rose cried. The green tail of her Pokémon gleamed and it swung itself into the air. Leafeon faltered and cried out as a sharp pain jolted its body. I grinned, Zubat poisoned it. Unable to finish its attack Leafeon was wide open.

I flipped my purple hair away from my face and gave my order. "Air Cutter!" Zubat flapped her wings and blades of air struck Persephone. A large cloud of dust covered the field. I sighed, relieved that we'll didn't have to deal with Persephone for long.

"MAGICAL LEAF!" Leaves glowing with a multi-coloured energy struck Zubat. She cried out as she was sent spiralling from the air.

I let out a gasp and stared at Zubat as she hit the floor. The dust cloud cleared and Persephone growled, it's eyes narrowed and taunting.

"Zubat let's try another Air cutter!" I ordered, Zubat sprang back up and sent blades of air towards Persephone.

"Persephone, give them a show," Rose drawled, a lazy grin stretching on her face. "Leaf Blade!"

Persephone smirked as she ran towards the two blades of wind. Its tail glowed a bright green and it swung it down on one blade, causing it to dissolve into the air. Persephone flipped around, drawing her limbs in to make a sphere and crashed into the second blade, that suffered the same fate as the first.

My eyes widened as Leafeon uncurled itself to show that it was unharmed. Zubat screeched in a rage. I don't know how she knew that Leafeon stopped her attack since she had no eyes, but I was still wrapping my head around Persephone blocking Air Cutter.

"H-how?" I stuttered almost tripping over my feet.

Rose smiled as she dawned her gaze upon Persephone with admiration. "Persephone has the talent of perfect coordinating. Persephone and I were once coordinators a couple years ago when I was Fourteen." She boasted.

I gritted my teeth, which my mother says is a terrible habit. "Zubat give her a Poison Sting and Wing Attack combo!"

Zubat's wings glowed, as she launched herself at Persephone launching pins from her mouth hitting Persephone with great accuracy. Persephone flinched and kept her head down, to avoid getting the pins into her face.

Rose acted as she pointed to Zubat dramatically, as she got closer. "Persephone use your Leaf Blade on the ground." She commanded. Persephone endured the hits as she struck the grass and flowered grass with her tail.

The dirt underneath the green grass came to the surface in the form of a dust cloud. As Zubat flew into the cloud she squawked as she came back out, a panicked look on her eyeless face.

I was utterly confused for a moment. "Zubat? What are you-"

"SOLARBEAM NOW PERSEPHONE!" Light poured in from the open sky of the battlefield as the dust cloud cleared. Persephone was, wounded but standing in a circle where the once natural greenery once was, was a giant circle of dirt.

Persephone cried out as a beam of yellow light shot from its mouth. Zubat screeched as she was hit and sent spiralling to the ground.

"Zubat!" I called, my eyebrows creasing together. "Are you alright?" Zubat lifted her wings up and flapped to remove herself from the grass and into the air, panting as she did.

Persephone however looked worse off, its ragged breathing, its legs quivering underneath its own weight and the dirt patches and bruises on its leaf like fur as well as the purple patches all across its body, clearly indicating that it was poisoned.

"Zubat fly up and dive with Wing Attack." I commanded. A smirk crossed Zubat's face as she flew up and dove down, her wings giving of a pale blue glow.

"Persephone use Magical Lea-"

"AIR CUTTER NOW AT PERSEPHONE'S FEET!" I called out, interrupting Rose's battle command.

Zubat sent blades of wind in front of Persephone, sending her backwards. It landed on her feet, but stunned it long enough for Wing Attack to hit. As Zubat collided with Persephone a bone chilling smack reverberated through the gym.

Persephone cried out as it struck the ground, a dazed look in its eyes. Rose smiled sadly as she recalled Persephone.

"Persephone is unable to battle," Rose announced. "The winner is Zubat."

I allowed myself to smirk. Zubat fluttered excitedly and returned to me, its fanged mouthed smiling at me. "Well done." I congratulated her, and sent her back into her pokeball.

I only have three Pokémon. I had already used Zubat, and am forced to switch out, thanks to the rules about one Pokémon per battle. If I used Piplup, I would be at a type disadvantage. I bet Winnie with Piplup, despite type advantage. But this is a gym leader, so I'll probably lose and use Abra, so why not save me the trouble and use Abra now?

I shrugged. I bet Abra is out of its creepy possessed stage. "Abra!" I called and the small psychic Pokémon appeared. He cried out and teleported a few meters closer to me. I resisted the urge to step back.

"Twiggy, go!" Rose called her giant turtle to the field. It looked like it did yesterday, but a little more, I dunno… tougher maybe.

"Twiggy, use your Razor Leaf!" The bushes on Twiggy's back rustled and leaves that glinted in the skylight above our heads.

"Abra Teleport!" Abra grinned this really creepy smile and disappeared. The ground where Abra once was was bombarded by leaves and created marks, etched into the ground. Twiggy yelped in surprise as Abra appeared right on top of him.

"Hidden Power Abra!" I cried. Abra glowed and released balls of energy blue energy that slammed into Twiggy's back and forced the Pokémon to the ground.

The grass turtle Pokémon struggled to get back up, as Abra teleported to my front. I grinned, maybe he has calmed down.

"Oh no you don't, Energy Ball!" Rose cried as Twiggy groaned as it produced a green ball in its mouth that pulsed rapidly.

"Teleport behind Twiggy." I called out, waving my arms in the adrenaline and grinning. Abra disappeared from its spot to behind Twiggy.

"Twiggy turn around and fire!" Rose shouted her black hair falling in front of her eyes.

Twiggy abruptly turned and shot the pulsing ball at Abra. Abra yelped as the Energy Ball shot him backwards where he stumbled until he was lying down on his back.

Abra clenched his fist and slammed it down against the ground, clearly angered that Twiggy got the drop on him. My grin fell off my face.

From thereon, Abra decided going freestyle. Abra used Teleport and appeared beneath Twiggy and used his Hidden Power to blast Twiggy right from under it.

Twiggy flew up and screeched as Abra Teleported again just in time for Twiggy to hit the ground, knocking it out cold.

Abra gave a victorious grin to me as he Teleported right beside in front of me.

Rose was shocked to say the least. Well if you take wide eyes and open mouthed as surprised. I bet you do.

Rose finally put herself together. "Twiggy is unable to battle…?" she sounded unsure "Abra is the winner, I guess…"

Abra turned to face me, smirk still in place and eyes as black as the night sky opened slightly. I shivered and made no hesitation to return him. I think I hate Psychic types.

When I looked back up Rose was standing in front of me. I gasped and jumped back. She smiled slightly but killed all expressions on her face. Rose stuck her hand out, and I grinned as I shook it.

"Well done Rae," she said as she placed a small metal object during our handshake. "As proof of your victory, I give you the Clover Badge."

"Oh thank-you." I smiled, pride tearing its way through my body.

"Though that Abra is out of control." Good-bye Pride, hello Shame. "You'll have to work with it a little."

Wow. Blunt much? I nodded as I hurried out the doors, my face red and Celina trailing behind me.

"Rae, wait." Celina caught my arm as we entered the street. She forced me to face her, but I hung my head. "What happened in there?"

"I-I don't know. I thought I had Abra under control, but appears not." I admitted.

She looked at me with those green eyes that look so much like her brothers. Hmmm Dylan eyes. Oh god.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head, finding the courage to face her.

"Not yet…" I said.

"That's alright," she said to me. "Now on the way to Mrs Hannies we can talk about Mike Liston." I laughed as we walked down the path my mood enlightened. I'm glad to have a friend like Celina.

(Eterna Forest third person P.O.V)

"Sir, our bug in the Pokémon League has been terminated." A grunt called over to Captain Geist.

"That's alright cadet," Davos said as he kicked one of the four metal cages in front of him. Growling and snarling erupted from it as it started rattling. He smirked.

The forest was eerily quiet; there was no wind, no scuttling of tiny bug Pokémon and any witnesses.

Davos turned to his crew, his Garchomp at his side. "We leave now," he called out as the cages started ticking. Team Nova gathered into a truck as they drove out of the forest, leaving Davos behind.

He smirked as he thought of how he would dispose of his twin. Pleasuring thoughts of his options whirled in his head as he grabbed onto Garchomp. His land shark Pokemon roared as it sped off towards Floaroma town.

After the ticking stopped, the cages beeped as the latches swung open and the four Pokemon sprang from the cages, singing their eerie song.

_'Come little children,_

_Come with me._

_Safe and happy,_

_You will BE!'_

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while hasn't it? Well I'm sorry I really am. Well the chapters I've been waiting for is next so, fingers crossed I won' stuff it up. Anyway I am thinking of spicing up the story a bit. Like changing the title to Sinnoh's Heroes, changing the crappy summary and making the chapters revolve around either Rae, Celina and Dylan so they get one each, but not until after the next two chapters. I hope that was clear. Also characters Lester Dawson was sent by WereDragon EX and Damon Geist, twin brother of that spiteful bastard Davos was sent by 3rdbase101. Bye and hopefully I'll update faster next time. (also, I saw mistakes in this chapter so I went back on Microsoft and fixed them up)<strong>


	14. Hypnos Lullaby Part 1

**So here is the most anticipated chapter I have ever wrote. Well maybe. This is going to be a two parter because then it makes things look interesting and make me hated for a cliff hanger. And note: I changed the story name to Sinnoh's Heroes. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Rae P.O.V)<strong>

My legs burned and tears were falling from my face. The suit was still chasing me, its glow darker than before and stronger. It swung its sword; I ducked which caused me to fall over myself and land on my hands and knees, which set the sword to crash into the old faded horrid wallpaper and deep into the wall, like a chain reaction.

The metal armour grabbed onto the silver handle of the blade and pulled, as it brought the sword out. I was shaking violently, but managed to pull myself up and run down the hall of the eerie mansion.

A narrow corner came up ahead as I ran. I stopped dead in my tracks, suits of armour was placed up against the wall in a never ending line. Though fortunately none of them were possessed… yet.

I gulped as I carefully walked past them, hoping they would not go off. Footsteps of the suit that was chasing me before became louder as it turned the corner, it tilted its gleaming silver helmet, looking right at me, peering into my soul.

It raised its sword and an echoed scream came out from the armour, the ghostly flame around it caught onto the other suits, as the creaked and twitched, spreading the flame like a disease to the other suits.

I have never been so scared in my life. I was here with seven other people, including Dylan and Celina. But now… They're all gone.

The first suit brought its arm out, trying to grasp something and my heart gave out. The second in the line reached as well, so did the third and fourth one second after the other. I turned around and dashed, each suit I passed reached an arm out 1 millisecond late, almost grabbing me.

The line like I said before was endless. I looked back for one second to see a whole army of suits of armour marching toward me.

That was my first mistake. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed. The silver hand clenched and I bit my lip, drawing blood.

I gripped the gauntlet and shook as the suits got closer from both sides. I finally pushed the suit that grabbed me away, but I was cornered like a mouse.

I stepped backwards into the wall, when a sharp pain filled my lower back. I turned to find I had backed into a door.

I turned the knob and almost cried when it opened for me. I rushed inside and slammed it shut and hurriedly locked it from the knob. I stepped back as the suits tried to slam into it.

I sighed, relieved I was safe. I turned back to see nothing but the dark. I stumbled over to the wall and slid my hand up it, hoping to find a switch. To my luck I found it and the room was bathed in a dim light. But knowing my luck I would most likely run into a huge problem.

I looked around the room to find I had locked myself in a laundry room. Great, I was going to die in a laundry room.

I raised an eyebrow as I took in the inhabitants of the room, a washing machine, a dryer. For an old mansion it sure did have a lot of electric powered supplies.

I walked over to the sink, across from room from the washing appliances. I turned on the tap and splashed water on my face. I looked into the mirror and took in my appearance, my bloodshot blue eyes, my messy dyed hair, my dishevelled and bloody clothes, the purple flames across my shoulder…

My eyes widened as I turned around to face another suit. I screamed and ran for the door, realisation struck me and hard as I imagined being carried away to the Hypnos if I opened the door.

The sound of the metal foot hitting the concrete haunted my mind, I slowly turned to see the suit right in front of me.

I shrunk down from the door and sat on my bum, utterly hopeless. The suit reached for me and I screamed. A sound of metal smashing and scraping against wood sounded in my ears. I hesitantly looked up to see a sword imbedded in the suits helmet.

The door knocked and I screamed again.

"Open the door!" a voice from the other side screamed. It sounded so familiar, that I froze, ignoring the suit in front of me clawing at the sword and pulling it out. "OPEN THE DOOR!" the voice screamed again.

This time I complied. I unlocked the door and swung it open and gazed into the eyes of my savior. His light brown eyes cold and blank and so familiar.

The boy smirked. "Hello Rae."

I was shocked to say the least that I had forgotten about my whole life and death situation. I had one word clogged in my throat and that word was all I could think of to.

"…Oliver."

(Earlier)

"-I mean did you see his abs? They were so… what's the word?" Celina asked.

I thought it over before saying. "Salivating." I grinned and Celina laughed. Celina, Piplup, Chara (Celina's Chimchar) and I walked into the small cottage with the sign out front saying 'Mrs Hannies Pokemon Adoption Centre'.

As we stepped in a woman stood at the desk and was clicking on her mouse repeatedly.

"Excuse me." I said. The woman ignored me, still clicking and glaring at her computer screen. "Excuse me." I repeated.

I looked to Celina and shrugged. She slammed her hand against the bell on the counter. "Excuse me!" Celina shouted.

The woman, whom I'm guessing is Mrs Hannie gasped as she jumped up. She put a hand over her heart and breathed deeply. "Oh I am so sorry I was just playing solitaire and couldn't find a line for three aces and a five."

I raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Celina.

Celina peered over the desk and looked at the screen. "That's poker." She said bluntly.

Mrs Hannie looked back at the screen and put her glasses from her desk on onto her nose. "Oh dear…" She shook her head and smiled warmly. "How may I help you?" she asked changing the subject.

"We'll like to adopt two Eevees." I said grinning from ear to ear. Mrs Hannie nodded.

"Good choice." She said as she clicked some more on her computer. "The Eevees I have are direct decedents from the Espeon that the Kanto and Johto region champion Red Sakake."

Celina smiled. "I heard of him. Apparently he was the hottest teenage boy around back then."

"Of course you would know that." I muttered.

"What was that Rae?" Celina asked.

I shook my head. "Oh nothing much." Celina nodded and smiled, oblivious to what I said seconds before. Oh to be ignorant.

"May I please see your Trainer Cards?" Mrs Hannie asked as she picked up a credit card swiper thing that sat next to the computer monitor.

I dug around my pocket and brought out my wallet. I'm not going to bore you wit details so I'll just tell you that I gave her my card.

First she swiped mine, and went out the back door. A minute later she returned with two Pokeballs. She typed something with the computer and gave me the Pokeball. I smiled and threw it up, releasing the brown, cat-dog like Pokemon.

It yipped at me happily and rubbed itself against my leg. Piplup sucked up its breath and marched over to me. He poked Eevee twice, causing it to look at him curiously. Eevee smiled and rubbed itself against him equally happily.

I smiled more. "That is sooo cute." I commented. I turned to Celina to see her squishing her Eevee into her cleavage.

"I GOT AN EEVEE NOW!" she exclaimed happily as she continued rubbing Eevee into her breasts.

I sweat dropped. I tapped Celina's shoulder cautiously, she turned to me with a huge grin. "Yeah?"

I pointed to Eevee. "I think she's suffocating." I replied.

Celina held her Eevee out, as she glared at Celina while panting harshly. "Oops." She muttered, a sheepish smile painting her face.

I slid my Trainer Card off the desk, as well as Celina's.

I walked towards the door. "Hey! Where did my Trainer Card go?" Celina yelled out behind me, Chara on her shoulder and gripping Eevee in her arms.

"I've got it." I said before walking out the door with Eevee and Piplup and a wave to Mrs Hannie.

The door shut and I continued walking.

"Can you give me my Trainer Card now?" a voice asked over my shoulder.

I screamed and jumped around. Celina was right where I was standing. "H-how did you get there so fast?" I asked, I got off my ass and dusted myself down.

She shrugged as she held her hand out. I could see lines around her mouth. This bitch enjoyed my fall.

I glared at her as I slapped the card into her hand. "Bitch." I muttered while we walked to route 205. See I memorised the Sinnoh map before I left home on my journey.

"Look Rae, that sign says Route 205 also has a cute Pachirisu above it." Cue embarrassment. I returned both Piplup and Eevee, as Celina withdrew Chara and her Eevee.

"To Eterna Forest." I said through burning cheeks. I hope things don't get any worse.

(To Eterna Forest)

We were just outside the forest, when a girl and boy, both of them were our age, ran out of the trees. Both were panting, but as the girl was holding her stomach, the boy had his hands rested on his knees.

Celina straightened up and grinned. "Jack? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages." She said as she hugged the boy.

The boy looked over her shoulder awkwardly and struggled out of her death grip. "Yeah." He said as his black bangs fell in front of his equally dark eyes. He was pale as hell, and wore all black. I think he's Emo.

"Where have you been?" Celina questioned as she released him and faced him.

"Abandoned buildings, haunted houses, the pits of Tartarus." The boy answered. Definitely Emo.

"That's nice." Celina smiled. Definitely ignorant. "Oh, Rae this is Jackson Skinners-"

"Jack Skeleton." He interrupted.

"Yes, Jack Skeleton is our neighbour in Twinleaf town," She said with a blush. "Jack, this is Rae Blake. She's my BFF that I met just a few days ago, and have been travelling with."

The girl coughed. Celina faced her, a shocked and surprised expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Celina asked, just noticing her I predict.

"I'm Tesse Langforth." She introduced. And just like Celina, I just noticed her for the first time too. She looked rebellious, with the long silver hair and crimson streaks and crimson eyes, that look like contacts, she was also dressed rebelliously, but I don't know if it were just the tattered clothes.

"What happened to your clothes?" I asked, noticing both of their clothes were rumpled and in tatters.

Jack frowned. Well even more than he has for the first minute I met him. "We were attacked. We met up when we were running through."

"Chased by what?" I inquired.

Tesse shook her head. "I don't know. I couldn't see their faces, but they were fast and terrifyingly powerful. The only reason we got away was because there were three other people in the forest. All boys."

My eyes widened. All boys. Dylan left last night, could he have made it to the other end by now? "Did one of the boys have strawberry blonde hair and green eyes?" I asked.

Tesse thought for a moment before nodding. My heart sunk. Celina looked over at me, a horrible gut wrenching expression on her face. She mouthed the name of her brother quietly.

"So I assume you met Dylan." Jack said as he crossed both arms across his chest. I nodded. "Typical." He snorted before walking past me back down towards Floaroma.

"Where are you going?" I shouted at him.

He stopped, and didn't bother turning to face me. "Whatever those things are, they're not any supernatural. So I'm not interested in them." He said.

"But you have to help us with finding Dylan!" I yelled, glaring at the back of his head.

"I'll help you. Dylan and those other two saved my life, so the least I could do is help you find them." I glanced at her and smiled slightly.

"Forget it. I never really got along with him. He was arrogant, crude and offensive."

"Please," Celina begged, speaking for the first time since hearing about Dylan. "He's my brother."

Jack turned his head a little, and glanced at Celina. I looked back to my side and saw her sorrowful expression on her face.

Jack sighed as he turned around fully. "Fine." He said as he walked past us and into the forest and Celina followed. Me and Tesse stood their shocked.

"I may be met him ten minutes ago, but he doesn't seem to be a guy who, is willing to do anything for a girls pout." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you coming?" he shouted from behind us. Me and Tesse shared a look and rushed in after them.

As I entered the forest, the sunlight dimmed through the sky made out of leaves and large wooden trunks of trees.

I glanced at Celina and Jack who were walking together quietly, and then to Tesse. For some reason the colour of her eyes were bothering me.

I sighed as I couldn't hold back the urge anymore. "Are those contacts?" I asked and bit my lip.

Tesse looked at me curiously. "What's contacts?"

"Your eyes, are they contacts?"

Tesse grinned. "Nope. There my real eye colour."

I rose an eyebrow doubtfully. "Really?"

"You can touch them if you want." She said as she pulled her eyelid up. I hated it when Parker did it, and I hate it when strangers do it.

I put my hands up in front of my eyes. "NO!" I shouted. Tesse laughed.

A snap sounded to my right. Me and Tesse stopped and looked over. An obnoxious laughter rung through the air.

Voices filled the forest as the laugh got closer. Soon a figure of yellow fur came out of the shadows, its eyes as black as Abra's were. A wave of unpleasant energy coursed through my body, causing me to collapse. My eyelids clenched together, I was aware of Tesse's screams for me to get up.

Slowly I stood up and clutched my head as a headache pounded my head, like it owned my whole body. I faced the creature that had just attacked me.

"Little children." It said. It smirked, both of us were frozen to our spots, the sound of Celina and Jack's footsteps were long gone.

Three more of the same creature came out behind it. They started singing.

_"Come little Children,_

_Come with me._

_Safe and happy,_

_You will be."_

My heart-beated frantically as Tesse grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. Running from the creatures I recognised as Hypno.

_"Away from home,_

_Now let us run._

_With Hypno,_

_You'll have so much fun."_

They sung in sync. My legs, allowed me to move again as I ran with Tesse. Our hands tightened together as we ran to catch up with Celina and Jack. Unfortunately the Hypnos followed us still singing their song.

_"Oh little children,_

_Please don't cry._

_Hypno wouldn't,_

_Hurt a fly._

_Be free to fly,_

_Be free to play._

_Come with me to my cave to stay."_

My eyelids felt heavy and my legs burning, as Tesse started to drag me. We came up behind Celina and Jack.

Tesse screamed at them. "THEY'RE COMING!" with a glance behind him, Jack grabbed Celina and ran with her. Tesse let go of me and I started to run again on my own.

"Why did it have to be Pyschic Pokemon?"

Jack let go of Celina and stopped in front of them. "GO!" he screamed as he drew three Pokeballs. "HAUNTER, DUSKULL, SABLEYE! ALL OF YOU, USE SHADOW BALL!" A purple Pokemon with hands disconnected from its body appeared, a skull with a grey cloud-like body came out as well as another purple Pokemon with two sapphires encrusted where it's eyes should be all fired a ball of shadows at three Hypnos.

The attack struck the targets dead-on. But did nothing to the Hypnos.

Their was a flicker in the Hypnos eyes as all three ghost Pokemon collapsed in exhaustion. Jack stepped back in surprise and withdrew all three of them. We were about to turn the corner when the Hypno's caught up to Jack.

"JACK!" Celina screamed as he collapsed. A Hypno bent over his limb body and picked him up. Celina was about run back for him. But before she could, Tesse and I grabbed her.

"Celina we can't." I grasped her tightly and began running, while Tesse and I dragged a crying Celina.

We were running for what seemed like hours, when we came upon an old mansion. Celina was uncharacteristically quiet. I patted her back sympathetically. She didn't look up, she didn't smile sadly or anything, she just let tears fall down her face.

I sighed as I jumped over the old picket fence outside the mansion. "Let's hide in here." I said indicating decaying building.

"Why should we hide in there? Why not run outside?" Tesse asked.

"Because going towards the exit will take days and we can't exactly backtrack." I explained to them.

Tesse sighed as she jumped over the fence with Celina who stepped in between old pieces of wood. We walked along the drive, weeds sprouting from in between the cracked cement.

The mansion itself was peeling, its timber was rotting away and the windows were spaced apart from the door. I gripped the handle of the large double doors and pushed. It stayed shut, the second time I pulled. Still nothing.

Celina tapped my shoulder. I ignored her as I tried to push it open again. This time Celina punched me in the arm.

I glared at her. "What?" more tears fell down her cheeks as she pointed to the fence, where we came in. I looked and gasped. The Hypno had found us and were crawling slowly up the drive.

I turned back to the door and banged it. Tesse screamed as she noticed the Hypno, now halfway up the long drive. I banged against the door. Willing it to open.

"COME ON OPEN UP!" I screamed as I shoved my body into the door.

Tesse stepped forward and pushed me out of the way. "I know how to pick a lock." She said, her words mixing together at how fast she said it. She knelt down and took a pin from her pocket and started working at the door.

The Hypno was getting closer, and their song could be heard from earshot.

_"Oh little children,_

_Please don't squirm._

_These ropes I know,_

_Will hold you firm._

_Look to me,_

_The pains and calls._

_Back and forth,_

_Your eyelids fall…"_

The doors opened inwards, but not from Tesse's lock picking skills. It was Dylan, he cracked a grin and ushered us inside. Celina was in first, and then me, but as Tesse was about to run in a Hypno grabbed her shoulder.

She screamed as she raised an arm out for me. I tried to grab her but the Hypno pulled her away before I grabbed her.

"HELP ME!" she screamed. I was about to run inside, but Dylan grabbed me and pushed me aside.

He shut the doors and locked them from the inside, and then piled a bookshelf just behind it with the help of two other guys.

"Dylan!" Celina squealed as she hugged him tightly.

After Celina let go, Dylan faced me. He smirked cockily. I stepped up to him and slapped him across the face.

"OW! What was that for?" he glared.

"You shut the door on Tesse!" I accused. "Now the Hypno have her thanks to you."

Dylan glared at me back. "If I didn't shut the door they would have nabbed you too!" he shouted, inching closer to my face.

My face drooping and rising, I did something I never thought I would do. I gripped his shirt with my fists and kissed him. It was brief and desperate, but I don't regret it.

When I pulled back he was shocked to say the least with the abnormally red blush. I couldn't say I wasn't blushing, since that would be a lie, but I was so worried despite how mad I was five seconds ago.

I inhaled and marched away, towards the staircase. The inside to say the least was creepy, with two suits of armour, standing beside the old rails of the grand staircase and another two beside the doors. "If we're gonna stay here for a while," I said, to ease the tension. "We're going to need food, and bed space."

The young man that was wearing an expensive looking business suit spoke up first. "We already found food. There were a couple canned foods in the kitchen. They don't have a mark on them and after staying the night here, they're not disgusting and all that and for bed space, there are about twenty different rooms on the top floor." He said matter of factly.

Like Jack he was also pale and had black hair and as well showed no emotion on his face.

"And you are?" I asked him.

"My name is Eoin Lundy." he said with a polite bow.

The teenage boy that looked a year older than us, next to him grinned. "And I'm Eiji Watanabe. Nice to meet you." He bowed as well. I could tell he was Asian, though despite most Asians I knew (And I don't mean to be racist) he had brown hair instead of black, which I found slightly odd. He seemed nice, however his eyes weren't.

"My face is up here." I pointed out to him, glaring.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just that your breasts, look perky." He smiled, as if he didn't just make a comment about my breasts. Blushing deeper, I glared harder.

"YOU PERVERTED PIG! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO-"

_"Oh little children,_

_You cannot leave._

_For you, your families will grieve._

_Minds unravelling at the scenes,_

_Allowing me to haunt your dreams."_

The singing got louder behind the door. Bangs from outside of the door echoed throughout the room. I instantly tried to take a step back, but ended up tripping over a step and land on by butt… again.

Dylan, this time wasn't frozen anymore as he rushed over to me and extended a hand. Begrudgingly I took it, blushing purple this time. My heart raced as he helped me up, but he didn't bother to let go of me.

Not that I minded. Suddenly the banging stopped. It was quiet. Horribly, terrifyingly quiet.

Celina stepped back a step. "Dylan?" she said, shuddering in fear.

"Yeah Celi?" Dylan said from my side.

"Can suits of armour move?" she asked.

"No, they can't." he said confused.

Celina gulped and softly said. "Well this one can…" The suits of armour next to the door caught on fire. A purple hellish fire. Their helmets cocked to the side in a fast motion. They stepped off their pedestal and withdrew their swords from their sheaths.

With their gleaming swords in their hands they stood in front of the door, where they hacked away at the bookcase and door.

"RUN!" Eiji screamed as he grabbed Celina and pulled her up the stairs. Dylan let go of me and took Celina from Eiji. We ran up the staircase in panic, Celina screaming and Dylan yelling curses. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything, only move. Once at the top of the stairs I stopped and turned to the ground level to see Eiji run past me, yelling for me to hurry up.

Eoin however drew a sword from one of the suit's sheath and held it in front of him. He howled as he charged at one suit and brought the sword down on its head, causing a large dint in the helmet. The suits stopped slashing the bookcase and faced him.

I could sense that Dylan and Celina were behind me.

The suit he had damaged grabbed his sword and crushed it. I could hear Eoin's gulp from up here. He turned to us. "HURRY UP AND RU-" He was cut off by the suit's sword swipe into his side, turning him into purple vapour and disappearing into the ground.

I did something that I haven't done in my life. I gasped as the suit's lost interest in the dust on the ground and continued on destroying the door.

The suit's beside the staircase turned their helmet's around like the exorcist. They hopped of their pedestals and started up the stairs.

"Come on," I managed. "Let's go!" I said, my voice rising. We began down the corridor. From below we could hear the doors give out and the Hypno's continuing the song.

_"Do not wail,_

_And do not weep._

_It's time for you,_

_To go to sleep._

Two Hypnos was behind us now. Running and cackling. We came across another corner, where Eiji erupted from it. He faced the Hypno and tried to punch the one in front. Upon contact, the Hypno didn't show any signs of whether it was in pain.

It grabbed Eiji as he struggled and sunk its paw into his clothes. He screamed as he exploded into purple dust. Celina let out a sob as she ran forward.

As she came across the corner she screamed and attempted to run back to us. Another Hypno came from the corridor we were running to. Its eyes glinted. Celina was a metre away from us when she started to evaporate. Her hand touched Dylan's chest before she was fully purple vapour.

He stared heart-broken at where she was. I felt water run down my cheek, realising that it was my own tears. I screamed. Dylan snapped out of his trance as he pulled me into the hall that Eiji came up from.

This mansion was a maze. Nothing was safe anymore. Thudding from behind us was heard and Dylan pushed me forward. I fell to the ground and looked up at him.

He was looking down at the sword that penetrated his chest. However instead of blood, there was purple powder running from the wound.

"…Rae…" he whispered before he disintegrated. I screamed as hard as I could. I didn't like it here anymore. I regret ever starting my journey.

I stood up shakily and ran, only looking behind me once seeing only the suit chasing me.

_"Little children you were not clever._

_Now you'll stay with me forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for part 1. You'll find out the conclusion next chapter, which will be next week at the latest, or earliest. It kinda depends on if I feel like writing it all in one day. This was fun, also I got a review from 3rdbase101 and he told me I got his character's name wrong. So I went back and changed it. Hopefully. His character's name was Damon so I did get it wrong. And the Hypnos song was called Hypno's Lullaby, it's a creepypasta and has now make me think twice about Hypno being in my GBA or DS Pokemon teams. If you check it out on youtube, be sure to listen to TrainerDerek version also I do not own it either. Or anyone if you want, it really depends on you. Now for the new characters, I'm sorry if I made Tesse Langforth, something the creator of her didn't like. It just came into my head and I really liked it. Also if you haven't noticed, the part at the top of the chapter comes after the last bit.<strong>

**Tesse Langforth: Ultimate Gleek Mattii**

**Eiji Watanabe: That Anon Guy**

**Eoin Lundy: Electra Flare**

**And just in case I didn't put anything in for the last chapter he was in.**

**Jack(son) Skeleton (Skinner): Forgotten Tactic**

**Also. Longest Chapter I have ever written. I usually use 6 or 7 or maybe an 8 (I think) chapters. I know, I'm pathetic but this chapter was 12 pages including the bottom author's note. Pathetic I know.**


	15. Hypnos Lullaby Part 2

**I really liked my last chapter. I have been wanting to do that for a while now, so Yay! So here's part 2 of Hypnos Lullaby. I do not own Pokemon. Also, kind of sorry for the half a year wait. I suffer from a illness called procrastination. I'm at a critical level.**

* * *

><p>(10 years ago)<p>

Loud knocks resonated from the front door of Blake Ranch.

"Frederick! Can you get that?" Susan Blake cried to her husband as she attempted to keep her daughter settled in her seat. Raelene struggled against her.

"I want to go OUTSIDE!" she whined as she squirmed in her mother's grasp.

"FREDERICK! THE DOOR!" she shouted this time. Raelene heard her mother sigh as she let go of her and jog over to the front doors.

Raelene followed after, imitating her mother's walk. As Susan opened the door, Raelene hid herself in the back of her dress, grasping it in her tiny hands.

"Oh," Susan said as she analysed the guest. "Hello." She finished awkwardly.

The little blonde girl peered out from behind her mother, taking in the little boy in front of them.

The brown eyed boy grinned as he leaned back and forth on the heels of his feet. "Hi!" he waved. "I'm Oliver Lullis."

The blonde toddler stepped out, her hand in front of him. "My name is Wae-Raelene Brake." Raelene giggled. She had just started pronouncing letters.

Oliver didn't mind, as he laughed right back and shook Raelene's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's very good to met-meet you too." She gave him a big toothy smile as Oliver dropped his arm to his side, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>(2 years later)<p>

Raelene was sitting on the sand, south of Sandgem town. Her head rocking from side to side as she hummed the lullaby her mother sung to her every night .

The six year old was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear feet colliding with the sand. "That's a nice song." Oliver commented as he plopped down on the white earth.

Raelene jumped, the lullaby temporarily forgotten. She broke out into a smile as she looked at him. They had become best friends when he had moved in and had no intentions on dropping, said friendship anytime soon.

"Thank-you. My mummy sings it to me every night."

Oliver smiled back at her. "What are you doing out here?" Oliver asked. Raelene's smile drooped.

She sighed as she dug her heel into the soft sand. "I had a fight with my brothers, so mummy and daddy sent me to my room. But I snuck out the window and came here."

Oliver gasped. "But you have stairs!" he exclaimed. Raelene giggled.

"I'm real good at climbing," She patted Oliver's arm. "And if I fell, I'm sure the Ambipom hanging around our ranch would catch me!" she said while looking into the trees as Ambipom and Aipom's ran through the trees as Raelene would, on the ground.

She looked back to the twilight and grinned to herself as the stars started filling the sky. "So pretty." She sighed dreamily.

"Why did you fight with your brothers?" Oliver asked. Raelene frowned, glancing away from the sky and to the sand.

"They made fun of my name." she scowled as she clenched her tiny hand into a fist, picking up sand as they streamed from the gaps of her fingers.

Oliver looked thoughtful. "Then we'll make you a new name." he beamed.

Raelene looked back at him. "How are we gonna do that?" she asked, her curiosity and interest overweighing her previous emotions.

Oliver smiled at her. "Like a nickname."

"Oooh," Raelene started smiling. "I like nicknames. Like they call John at school Johnno, right?"

Oliver nodded. Raelene's smile morphed into a grin. "But what can we call you?" Oliver pondered, resting his chin on his pale fist. "Hmmmm."

Raelene tried to click, but failed. "How about Lenie? Because my name ends with Lene but put an I in between the N and E."

Oliver turned her attention back to her. He took in her blonde hair and blue eyes and compared all her features into the name 'Lenie'. "You don't look like a Lenie." He commented bluntly. Raelene's shoulders sagged as she thought more of what she wanted to be called.

"Christa?" she asked.

Oliver giggled. "Where did you get Christa from?"

Raelene shrugged. "It sounded cool." Oliver shook his head at his best friend.

"RAELENE DARLENE BLAKE!" the angry shriek of her mother pierced the silence.

Raelene looked to Oliver, her eyes swimming in horror. "Oh, please don't see me." she whispered as she started burying herself in the sand.

"DON'T THINK I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

Oliver wracked his brain as he tried to think of a name for his best friend. "How about… Rae?"

"Rae?" Raelene repeated.

"Yeah, Rae. It sounds cool and it makes your name shorter and it suits you purfec-perfectly." Oliver said, his voice rushing over itself as Raelene's parents got closer, her brothers smirking behind their enraged mother and father.

Raelene smiled. "I like it." She whispered to him as Susan grabbed her hand and pulled her up, roughly.

As her parents scolded her and her brothers laughed silently in the background, Raelene looked over her shoulder and shouted. "Goodbye Oliver!"

Oliver grinned back. "Goodbye… Rae!" she smiled at him as she walked away with her family. Oliver felt a twist in his gut as he watched Rae walk away, leaving behind him and the star clustered sky.

* * *

><p>(5 years later)<p>

"C'mon Rae!" a nine year old Oliver shouted.

"Coming~" the little girl sung, her long blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders and waving down her back.

Oliver grinned as he jogged up to her. "You're it!" he shouted, poking Rae in the shoulder.

Rae pouted as Oliver ran from her. "That's no fair," she said. "I wasn't even ready."

"You've got to be ready for anything!" he shouted back as he ran further.

Rae moved her legs, despite her small size she was fast, just not fast enough to catch up to Oliver. The boy slowed down as they entered the park of Sandgem town, it was empty (which was unusual for Sandgem at this time of day) and gave him space for them to run around freely, allowing Rae to get close enough, but too far to actually tag him.

The blonde girl reached out, her hand just missing Oliver. She glared at the brown haired boy. "You're a cheater!" she declared.

Oliver glared back, offended of her claim. "I am not-"

"Cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater. Oliver Lullis is a cheater, cheater!" she chanted.

Oliver, in a fit of rage stalked over to her, leaving no space in between them and pushed her backwards. Rae cried out as she landed in a large pool of mud. Soggy dark mud coated her once clean clothes, her overalls and forest green shirt, splattered in mud.

The brown haired boy's eyes widened and guilt overtook him. "Rae… I'm sorry." He said, as he rushed over to help her up. His hand reached out to take hers, but she kept her hand back and crawled backwards, out of the puddle and away from Oliver.

He felt tears well up in his brown eyes, mud covered hair, blocking her face. Without a moment's hesitation she ran away from him, her dirty pink boots taking her towards her house.

"RAE!" he shouted. But if she had heard him, she showed no action to turn back.

Rae flung the gate of the ranch open and ran past the barriers that held the Miltanks and Tauros in their respective fields.

As Rae reached the door she launched herself inside, and jumped up the stairs, missing one or two steps. She reached her room and dived into her bed, as she buried her head in her pillow as she cried.

She never thought Oliver would ever hurt her like that. They were at the point of their friendship where nothing that they did or said would have sent them down the path of disliking each other. But when he shoved her, it just hurt, emotionally and physically.

"RAELENE! YOU TRACKED MUD EVERYWHERE! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOIN- Raelene?" Susan entered her daughter's room, expecting Raelene to be covered head to toe in mud and a guilty little smile, playing at her lips.

Susan was right about the mud part, but didn't expect her to be crying into her pillow. Susan practically ran to her little girl as she cried. Kneeling down next to the bed and gently rubbing her back, Rae pulled out of the pillow and wept on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh my poor baby. What happened?" Susan soothed as she ran her fingers in her nine year old daughter's hair which was nicely brushed and clean this morning and had gone all tangled and filthy.

Rae didn't answer as she continued crying, her shoulders stung where Oliver had pushed her and that only intensified her tears.

A knock at Rae's doorframe. Susan's head spun to the visitor to find Oliver, head hung in shame and guilt, Susan stared inquisitively at the young boy.

"May I help you Oliver?" she asked, and noticed how Raelene's hand tightened on her left shoulder.

"Can I please talk to Rae please?" he asked timidly. If Susan didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was demanding time alone with Rae.

Susan kept her face a void of emotions. "You may." She said, her posture straight, giving her an extra inch of height.

As she left the room, Rae quietly whimpered, missing the warmth of her mother's old clothes, lavender perfume staining her room.

Oliver stood to the side of her dresser for a while. "…Rae-" he broke off, gulping and breathing heavily. "I am so sorry about pushing you." He finally said.

Rae nodded mutely, not allowing her voice to break through her lips.

"Please say something. Anything." He almost cried. 'No' he scolded himself. 'I don't act like this'.

Rae steeled her nerves and faced him, dead in the eyes. "You're cleaning my clothes!" she yelled, her lips quirking upward.

Oliver stared at her silently for a moment, before breaking into a large grin. "What kind of detergent do you use? Jiggypuff soft or Jumpluff breeze?"

Rae giggled. "I suppose I can forgive you, as long as you never push me again."

Oliver nodded. "I will never, ever do it again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

Our feet padded against the red, ratty carpet as Oliver pulled me very forcefully by my arm. I didn't notice the pain since my best friend, whom I haven't seen in an entire year, showed up out of nowhere, and saved my ass.

Our heavy pants resonated with the sound of metal and shrill laughter, around the old, musty corridor.

"Come back children!" the Hypnos shrieked. "We only want to play." The psychic types erupted with laughter as they began to run.

We reached an abrupt turn as Oliver dashed around gracefully. I however crashed into the wall and was being pulled along, my left side scraping across the dreadful yellow wall paper.

As we passed another turn, we met back at the grand staircase, the dark mahogany doors pried open and gnarled. We jumped the stairs, taking two steps at a time until we found ourselves back in the forest.

My sides started to scream at me, begging to stop running, but we kept on running. As we decided we were a safe distance away, we finally stopped and collapsed.

I fell to the ground in a daze, blood rushing in my ears, heart pounding as sadness and guilt crept upon me.

My breathing was ragged and short, my lungs burning as if lava was eating away at them. As the ringing stopped I forced myself to listen to Oliver. His pants were long and harsh, but sounded kind of forced.

I pushed those thoughts away and struggled to sit back up. My eyes wandered over to Oliver, his messy brown hair touched past his eyebrows, hazel eyes cold and sharp. His clothes were torn and rumpled, like he had spent the night in them and only just woke up.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked me, eyes turning from sharp and disciplined, to wild and crazed. "Didn't you hear there were disturbances in the forest? You're a moron!" he shouted.

Anger poured through my veins and rage took control of my voice. "I can do whatever I F**king want! You left, I don't need to explain anything!" I shouted at him, months of misery reigning control of my body and mind. "Besides," I began. "I was looking for a friend." I said and turned away from him.

From the corner of my eye, I could see his tense form relax. "Well that friend could've gotten you killed like the others!"

My eyes narrowed and I turned back towards him. "How would you know about the others?" I asked.

He took a moment before speaking. "I was there dumbass!" he said.

"Who are you calling a Dumbass, asshole?!" I screamed at him.

He shushed me and put a finger to his lips. "They might be within earshot." He whispered. I glared at him but remained silent.

Sticks and leaves crunched as footsteps stomped upon the ground. My eyes widened as Oliver gripped my arm again, causing a hissing noise to erupt from my mouth as he pulled me up a small hill and behind a tree.

We waited tensely for several seconds before a group of humans came through. I sighed in relief as most of them adorned a police officer's uniform.

"They're people." I said and stood up, running towards them.

"RAE NO!" Oliver shouted as I began running down the hill. I glanced back at him for a second and suddenly felt a weight on my foot. I looked back down to find the ground getting closer and closer before I realised I was falling.

I screamed as I tried to cover my face with my hands as I hit the ground. I started to roll down the hill until I reached the bottom, knocking the wind out of me.

Slowly I began to withdraw my hands as my ungraceful descent came to a stop. I looked back at the direction I saw the police officers, and screamed as their feet were millimetres from my face.

I clenched my eyes, but no pain came. As I opened my eyes I could see their legs pass right through me. I watched in amazement as their bodies shimmered underneath the sunlight that the forest allowed inside its sanctuary.

The amazement didn't last long as a Policewoman passed above my head with nothing but a small skirt that revealed more than it should. I quickly got up on my feet as the large group continued on, failing to notice me, a young, beautiful and skilful trainer.

"Fine, ignore me!" I shouted at them, but to no avail.

Oliver walked up to the group and put his hand through the head of skanky Policewoman. His large hand passed right through her as if she was made of water. "They're like holograms." he muttered, amazement lacing his voice.

"Or ghosts." I say to him as I clutched my arms around my chest, shivering. Through all of the adrenaline and the heat of running 2 miles, the freezing winds of the forest slowly crept up on me. "Why can't they see us?" I asked.

"I don't know." Oliver admitted, but I had grown up with the guy, he was hiding more than he was sharing.

I was about to question him when a woman in the group started shouting.

"EION! EION, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled. The womans voice was pain stricken and hoarse. Her beautiful blue dress flowed around her knees and stopped above her small chest, her long black hair cascading down her back and seemed to blow slightly in the wind as she turned towards every direction. She was as beautiful as this god forsaken place was a forest.

"Grace," the skanky policewoman said, as she gripped the woman's shoulder tightly. "We'll find Eion and bring him back safely, don't you worry." She said as soothingly as she could with a high voice like that. The woman, Grace slightly grimaced before she gave a forced, polite smile.

"Thank-you Officer Statskin. I appreciate your concern." The skanky officer smiled, her teeth a little too white and made me want to gag.

As the group began to wander a little bit further into the woods, the loss of Dylan and Celina crashed down upon me again. I had abandoned them, or at least their ashes. I felt sick to my stomach because of my selfish actions and wanted to crawl into a hole to rot away.

I looked back at Oliver, who was gazing mesmerized at the group that had passed us. "We have to go back." He said.

I looked at him, incredulously. "But you saw what they can do? Did you see what they did to my friends?" I asked him, my voice weak and a little to hushed.

"Yes I did, and it's going to happen to more people. We have to stop them." He said, his voice definite and confident.

"HOW?" I asked, anger forcing my voice into a shout.

"I don't know. We'll find a wa-" he started before I interrupted him.

"Bullshit!" I shouted at him. "I saw two of my friends disintegrate right in front of me. I'm even covered in one. There is NO way the two of us can beat them."

Oliver smirked, his face darkened and his eyes narrowed slightly. It was kind of terrifying to see on my childhood friend. "That's where you're wrong Rae." He said and grabbed my arm. He began to drag me the same way we came from the giant mansion.

"Oh no!" I said, after realising we were going back. "DON'T YOU DARE OLIVER! LET ME GO, NOW!" I started to thrash out of his grip, but he only held on firmer. I was beginning to go hysterical. "Please no, I don't want to go back, please don't make me go back." Tears were falling from my eyes, but Oliver didn't seem to care. His eyes were set upon the road ahead, his grin widening and ruthless. I didn't like him like this. In fact I hated it.

"What happened to you?" I asked, ignoring the burning grip he kept on my wrist. We seemed to slow down, but when the mansion came into view, he rushed even faster.

Soon we tore through the door and leapt up the hallway. We turned down corridors and ran past corners. He abruptly stopped running, causing me to slam into his back. He let go of my arm and I brought it to my chest.

He turned to look at me and frowned. "I'm sorry Rae, but do you want to see your friends again?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded, Dylan and Celina entering my head and clogging my memories.

He cringed slightly. "This might be our only chance to save them, and the others with them. And I need you on-board."

I breathed in deeply as a blotch of yellow fur turned into the hallway on the opposite end and began to laugh and shriek. I nodded at him. "…For Dylan and Celina." I muttered to myself.

Oliver flinched and hesitantly turned down to face the Hypnos down the hall who slowly paced towards us, almost mockingly.

"You sure about this?" he asked me.

"Nope." I laughed. I am going to die, aren't I?

Oliver laughed with me. "That's good enough for me." And with that he started to run towards the Hypno. I sighed before I ran with him. I caught up to him and gripped his hand, as he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

The Hypno started to run too, it's yellow fur shining dully under the pale light. It started to shriek again as it collided with us. I tried to scream as all I saw was black and white flares, and soon purple vapour leaked past my vision, before finally, nothing.

* * *

><p>My eyes felt like they were taped to led, as they opened and closed about a million times, my head ached and my body felt numb. Great, I'm dead aren't I?<p>

I don't think you are, sugar a slightly familiar and annoying voice spoke into my mind.

Jesus? Is that you?

No, it's me Eiji. But for you, I'll be anything.

"Leave her alone you pervert." A voice scolded the man, Eiji?

My vision quickly adjusted as I met two serious ruby eyes and a pair of childish hazel eyes. "Please don't tell me we had a threesome." I moaned as I tried to sit up.

"Well I'm here too, so I don't think that counts as a threesome." A girl with auburn hair and green eyes butted in.

"CELINA!" I squealed before tackling her to the ground, wrapping my tan arms around her waist. My mind screamed in protest at the all to sudden movement and I groaned before rolling off her , grass tickling my neck.

"Not a bad idea," Eiji said, his chin resting on his arm as he pondered the chances of his luck. "We might try that right now- OW!" He yelled as the Tesse hit him upside the head.

I looked around our surroundings, the grass a sickly shade of a green and yellow, the giant trees withering and decaying, burnt wood standing upon certain parts of the clearing indicating that it was once a beautiful house, or manor. "Where are we?" I asked.

Celina looked towards Tesse. The silver haired girl looked sighed and stood up off the grass. "We're at the Old Chateau. It was burnt down by a fire started by its owner after he found his wife having an affair with his brother in 1954. So he burnt down his family manor, while the two lovers were together inside. Along with his own daughter."

Celina sniffed and buried her head into her hands. "I always cry when I hear that part." She admitted as she flipped the loose wisps of hair out of her face.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Eiji said as he knelt down and patted her shoulder, and slowly his hand started to dip down her chest. I was about to protest, since I'm too weak to hit him, but Tesse did it for me. She raised her hand and slapped him upwards, like a Sky Uppercut, but slapping.

"OW!" he cried as his hand retracted as he fell backwards. Celina glared at him as she began to squirm away from him.

Tesse continued. "That mansion was the one we took shelter in." she said.

"Then what happened to the Hypnos?" Celina asked, I was puzzled myself, actually. It's not everyday you get chased by talking Poke demon shit, that chase you around with walking suits of armour. Or is it just me?

"We don't know. I woke up here with the others, they don't know either. They were just gone." Celina said.

"But we were inside the mansion; there were suits of armour literally chasing me, and those corridors-" I squeaked.

"Never existed." Eiji interrupted, his voice serious and his face cold and sharp as a knife. "We weren't even running, it had just been a-"

"A dream, it had all been a dream." Oliver finished as he, Eion and Dylan walked into the clearing. Dylan's Murkrow hovering above his head and squawking manically, I subconsciously laid my hand upon my belt, feeling Piplup's and Zubat's Pokeballs. I mentally prayed that Abra's had been lost, but there it was, cold and familiar.

Celina perked up and looked behind the three boys. "Where's Jack?" she asked her brother. Dylan stiffened and glanced at me, before answering his twin.

"He left, a while ago while we were looking around. The bastard didn't even show us the way down from this god forsaken hill." He said as he kneeled beside the two of us.

Oliver walked towards us and bent down and looked me in the eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Out of the corner of my eye, Dylan stiffened and started an awkward conversation with Eion, about how they were going to get help.

"I'm fine." I lied, I totally wasn't. You had me, meeting the friend who practically left without so much as a good-bye, the kiss with Dylan that never happened, my bloody mental scarring, the throbbing in my head and stupid, idiotic things called emotions.

He didn't seem convinced but didn't reply. From my right, I heard Eion yell. "GRACIE! UP HERE!" There were shouts and sobbing from below before Eion turned towards us, his grin melting off his face. "We'll be down and out of Eterna Forest in an hour or so." He said his low voice devoid of the emotion he was showing the woman down the hill.

"Tell them to hurry," Tesse said as she stretched her arms over her head. "I'm so hungry I even thought about sinking my teeth into Eiji's skull. But there wouldn't be that much to eat." Tesse began to chuckle as if she said something hilarious. She did, but I didn't feel strong enough to laugh.

Eiji pouted as Celina started cracking up with Tesse. "That- was a good one." The auburn haired girl said between laughs.

After we started to evacuate the forest, the police officers took us to their precinct, where we gave our statements on what had happened, as paramedics prodded me with medical supplies. They questioned us one by one, me being second last had left a great blank wall, fully explored and mapped. I think I somehow hit my head somewhere along the suicide mission.

I was being questioned by skanky officer, and she ran through the questions I knew she had to ask. How I got there, where do I thought we got knocked out, what I saw, and what happened. Except this particular question.

"Where do you think the Hypno are now?"

A chilling air squeezed through the blanket I had wrapped around myself. A weight pressed against my heart as I took in a deep, shaky breath. "…I don't know…"

* * *

><p>(Team Nova base)<p>

Davos walked past the scientists, tapping away at their keyboards, filling their data banks on their findings. His Italian imported shoes clacked among the metal grating that covered the ground, keeping everyone in the room above 8 other levels. He kept his posture and gaze straight, not allowing himself to be distracted by numbers and ratios. He only had one thing on his mind.

"How did our little project go?" the woman in front of him turned, her rose red lipstick stained lips quirking upwards into a seductive smile, her dark hair curling down her chest like waves, her steely black eyes glossy and beautiful but defined her cruelty. Davos kept his ground, not letting her cruel beauty distract him.

"Perfectly well, we downloaded the results. They should appear on the screen, right about…" She muttered as started to type onto the large keyboard in front of her. "Now!"

Images and numbers appeared onto the giant screen above them. Davos read the charts and smirked. "Excellent work Prof. Fennel."

Prof. Fennel strode towards him, her lab coat swinging around her thighs as she brought her high heeled feet closer towards Davos. Her perfume intoxicated him, as she pressed her chest against his and whispered in his ear.

"I told you to call me by my first name, Lillian. But I guess you could also call me," she pressed her lips against his cheek and moved her mouth down to his lips, until they hovered above his. "…baby." She smirked and Davos had the overwhelming desire to force his lips onto hers.

There was something about her beauty and hatred that was so… exotic. Reluctantly, he moved away from her lips, as she pouted and puffed her chest out.

"You're no fun, honey-poo." She murmured.

Roars from below resonated from the darkness, growling, bitter hatred and undying rage crushed into deafening roars from the Pokemon imprisoned there. "When do you think the subjects will be able to roam free?" Davos asked, the most smallest of smiles playing upon his face.

Lillian's pout morphed into a harsh grin, that made her that much hotter to him. "I say a few months at tops."

Davos gave her a full smirk as he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. Before he let her go, he sank his teeth into her bottom lip, enticing a moan from deep within her throat.

He pulled his face away from hers, as his eyes drank in the sight of blood pouring down her chin. What he wanted to do to her… "Increase the injections, I want them released in four weeks."

Lillian's dark eyes widened as she wiped the blood away with the sleeve of her coat. "But we might lose them." She said.

"We won't. We came too far to let them die now."

Lillian Fennel was about to protest but thought the better of it. Arguing with him would be hopeless, and painful. "Yes, sir." She saluted as he started to walk away. She stole a look at his arse as he strode towards the elevator before turning around and continuing her research.

As she tapped the keys onto the screen, Lillian smirked. 'When this world burns, I'll stand with him. Dancing among its ashes.'

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I thought I'd never finish it. I bet you thought the same way too. Since it's been a late update, I'll post another story on the 31st, AKA HALLOWEEN! The Sinnoh's Heroes, Halloween Special. I know it doesn't make up for it, but I am extremely lazy. I hadn't really thought through with the dedication it takes to actually write a story. But I'm back and aiming to impress. I kind of rushed this chapter, which is why Rae is kind of a bitch and selfish, but I couldn't fit it in and I wanted it posted since it being on Microsoft and not finished bothered me.<strong>

**So introduced Grace who was submitted with Eion by Electra Flare, still with no last names, but I use what I can work with. I think my favourite character of the story so far is Lillian and I just made her up. There's something about evil characters that I do so much better at writing. How did you like her? If you did, you're not really going to like her in future chapters. I have a new plot for her. Well, that's it, hopefully you all like it, so bye…**


End file.
